


Mistakes, We've Made A Few

by Genesister (papirini)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Complete, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Season/Series 08 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-09-20 09:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 48,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papirini/pseuds/Genesister
Summary: It wasn’t that Keith wasn’t upset, or angry, or frustrated, because he was. No - it was knowing Shiro was making a mistake, a big mistake, and he couldn’t say a thing. Wouldn’t.Patience yields focus.That was what Shiro taught him, and after he had smashed his head for the fourth time into the wall of his bedroom, it hit him. An epiphany, not the wall. That was when he knew.He couldn’t stop Shiro. Shiro was going to marry Curtis. Shiro wanted to marry Curtis. And--Shironeededto marry Curtis. And Keith...Keith was going to let him do it. Just this once, he was not going to pull Shiro back from the precipice he stood on.It was the only way to truly help Shiro move on, to finally, finally, do what needed to be done.A story after the epilogue, about the mornings after, questioning Lance's sanity, and of course, happily ever afters after that not-so-happily ever after.This work isCOMPLETE!





	1. Foreward and Forward

**THE MEDIATOR**

**BETWEEN HEAD AND HANDS**

**MUST BE THE HEART**

 

No, this is not the story proper. Not yet. I feel like before one sees the story proper, one must read my opinions. Them's the breaks.  And really - I hope you do read this. I hope this story and my pretty words find you all well, and you take comfort in them.

Because - the story I'm about to tell you in this foreward is all true, and the names are real, with my own words simply making it sound more poetic, because it's a story near and dear to me.

Once, somewhere in Argentina, there was a man. I don't know this man's name - it's never been given. But he was part of a club of movie-lovers, especially those from the early age of cinema, and it so happened that they lived in close proximity to one of the continent's best-kept secrets - a movie archive. One evening, his club decided to screen an old, classic silent film from Germany, one so influential that even today it is used as a template for its genre in a variety of ways.

Now, this movie was known to have many, many lost scenes. For silent films, that's normal, if heartbreaking, and that's assuming there's anything left of any given silent film to be salvaged. Most people don't know this, but 75 percent of all films created between the time movies began, to the time sound film became the standard, are lost forever in their entirety. Not just bits and pieces, not just the stuff that was left on the floor as an extra to be shown later in special edition form. These films are _gone_ , forever, destroyed by fire sparking the sensitive nitrate on the reels, neglect, dust, and in some cases our own actions, and can never be brought back. We will never see those films, in any form, ever again. All we have left of many of these destroyed films from that time, are the stories from those who did see those films - or the second-hand stories of those who heard they existed, once.

Can you imagine? It's the Thanos snap, times one and a half, for that history. And as a history lover, and an art lover, every time I hear about it, it breaks my heart.

Anyways, back to the story at hand.

The club screened this movie, and...well, the man at the cinema club left the screening a little confused. Something was...off about this particular version of the film. It was known that many parts of the story were missing, had been cut at the request of censors and film executives in Germany after it's initial premiere, then cut further in the United States, then further still wherever else the film companies saw fit to release the thing. Indeed, most standard cuts of the film that had been cobbled together by historians featured scenes and snippets from a variety of disparate reels from multiple sources, over a number of years. After a point, sometime in the 1990s, after every known source had been exhaustively traced and looked at and verified, it was determined that one fourth of this movie's running time - a half hour, just a little over the length of a Voltron episode - was lost forever.

But as the man no doubt looked at his watch that night, he realized they had ended their screening much later than they had originally intended. Everyone had been pleasantly surprised about it, and being cinema buffs, they were confused why this particular cut seemed different from the ones they had seen before.

Indeed, it felt more - for a lack of a better word - complete. It got him to thinking, and eventually, he was able to talk to his friend, a museum curator, whose then-wife was the director of the film archive where that particular set of movie's reels came from.

"Did you know, Mr. Curator, that the cut of this film from your archive is the longest I've ever seen?"

"Is it?" Mr. Curator (whose name we don't know) was surprised. "Well, how long was it?"

"Two hours and a change!"

That...surprised Mr. Curator, so he talked to his then-wife, Mrs. Director - or, rather, Paula Félix-Didier. According to the history of those particular reels, that cut of the movie had been a transfer from an old, badly degraded reel set that had been in the possession of the National Film Fund, and that set had been in the possession of one Manuel Peña Rodríguez - a film critic and historian - before then. He'd held it for nearly 40 years, after he had bought it from a man named Adolfo Z. Wilson.

Adolfo Z. Wilson, mind you, had been the head of a film distribution company. As it turned out, he had a contract with Universum Film AG- Ufa, now Ufa GmbH - which was a major film company in Germany, and the ones who produced this silent film in question. His film company, Terra, had been in charge of distributing Ufa films throughout South America, and it appeared that after this film's run, he sold the reels off - not an entirely uncommon practice in those days. Especially when it came to films considered a flop - and ironically this particular film had been a major flop when it was first released.

Still, our heroine Paula knew there was something up. 'Two hours and a change' defied what conventional wisdom said about how much of the movie was lost. The most complete version of the film possible then had been a little over two hours and four minutes. But the original cut of the film? The length of the film that had premiered in Berlin, before all of those cuts and edits were made?

 _That_ version had been two hours and thirty-three minutes. That certainly could be two hours and a change. She had to know if what her gut was pondering was the truth. So she and her then-husband dove into the archive to find those reels again, whenever they could. It took a long time, but at last they found them all.

So, carefully - these transfer reels were over 40 years old, after all - they watched the reels in their entirety. And when it was over, they couldn't believe their eyes.

There was a lot of degradation. In some places, they knew no amount of work would be able to save everything and restore what was lost. But it might be true. It might really be true.

Fritz Lang's _Metropolis_ might finally have been found, whole and complete.

And, indeed.

_It was._

 

* * *

 

"Ok," I can hear you say. "That's all very well and good and I'm happy this ended in butterflies and rainbows and a really nice DVD you probably have on your shelf in duplicate, Genesister, but _what in the flying fuck_ does this have to do what the Voltron epilogue!? And where is this fanfic you promised us!?"

Well, that's the next chapter. Sorry about that. (And if you're reading this after that chapter actually goes up, hello from the past! It's Sunday here. Also, it's cold and hailing where I am. Yuck.)

Anyways, I tell this story to people who don't understand the nature of fandom, of the passion of following something you truly come to care about despite it obviously being fiction, and the desire to see things through as a fan. We know that the Expressionist love story to unite the societal classes that gets rudely interrupted by a killer golden-colored robot is just as unreal as people flying psychic alien robot lions. I mean, come on Mom, I'm 35 (again, at the time I wrote this, hello from the past). We all get that. It's just a story.

But - like with _Metropolis_ , despite the real-life happy ending - it's a story that's been messed with. For whatever reason, good, bad, well-intentioned, stupid, it doesn't matter - the story that was _meant_ to be told is not the story we ultimately ended up _with_ , and that is the ultimate artist's - and fan's -  nightmare. It is devastating, it is horrible, and when even people who don't like the story, don't even know the story, are stopping and going, "ah, hang on a moment, good sirs, what in the shit is this plate you have served me at the dinner table?" Understatement here, but that is devastating, no matter who you are, how old you are, or how you see the story.

And it's true - we may either have to wait years, even decades to see, or we never see, what was originally intended to be shown to us. I don't say this to be a downer, not at all. It's just that I've been there, as a fan, many times before. I'm an oldbie. A dubbed _Sailor Moon Sailor Stars_ much less a US-released one, _Sonic the Hedgehog_  season 3, more _Kabuki Quantum Fighter_ or _PQ Angels_ , any incomplete fic I happened to like or even love. I have had many disappointments, big and small, when it comes to things I ended up waiting decades for, or waiting for things knowing deep down it will never, ever come no matter how hard I wish. That includes _Metropolis_ , too. I remember when I picked up what was supposed to be the most complete version of _Metropolis_ at the time, back in 2002, and before the movie proper, came this intertitle:

> _"All that survives of the original 'Metropolis' are an incomplete original negative and copies of shortened and re-edited release prints._
> 
> _"Over a quarter of the film has to be considered lost."_

Imagine if that was at the beginning of season 8 beforehand. It might have softened the blow, a little. Not entirely, but perhaps, it might have been so bad. In that sense, I guess I was lucky - I was forewarned.

I'm probably rambling, but my point is this - stories have power. Stories have influence. A good story, regardless of the ending, was sacrificed, and we may never get the truth. 

But. We don't have to take it. Why? Because we are fans. And as fans, we are the keepers of the story now that it has finished. Canon may be finished, but we, the fans, are not. And while we might die, hopefully long from now, the idea of being a fan, of loving fiction and art and the emotions it inspires? That doesn't die. It never will.

Its being a fan of _Metropolis_ that inspired people as famous as George Lucas for his _Star Wars_ , to people as anonymous as that cinema club who was serendipitous enough to stumble on those reels from the Museo del Cine. It's being a fan of Voltron that inspired Lauren Montgomery and Joaquin dos Santos to think about making a reboot of something they love. And it's being a fan that inspires me to write my fanfiction, and write something like this. It might take decades, it might never happen. But then, it's up to us to make something all worth it, to continue creating so this iteration Voltron doesn't die. To show people that we care and will continue to do so.

And who knows? We might get that ending that was originally intended. We might see that emotion and wonder and love that was meant to happen, between every character, that had been left in a warehouse or animation archive to be forgotten by our generation. And one day, somehow, someone will see that happy ending after all. We will see those well-earned kisses, frozen in the right moment, that transcends time, space, and any flimsy labels we puny humans slap onto it. [It's happened before, it's happening now, and it will happen again.](https://news.uchicago.edu/story/silent-film-black-couples-kiss-discovered-added-national-film-registry)

Until then, let's make our own happy endings. Keep writing, keep drawing, and more importantly, keep dreaming.

This is my humble attempt at a happy ending.

 

-Ni, aka Genesister

12/16/2018

 


	2. to find the mind's construction in the face

If people expected Keith to be broken at the sight of Shiro marrying a man that was not him, they were in for quite a surprise when the ceremony began.

It wasn’t that Keith wasn’t upset, or angry, or frustrated, because he was; the dents that he made with his forehead as he banged it against the wall of his quarters on the Atlas were proof enough. (Well, until Atlas fixed them right after, but that wasn’t the point.) It wasn’t that he didn’t love Shiro with every bit of his being, because he did. It wasn’t even that Shiro didn’t love him, because deep in his bones, Keith never would doubt Shiro’s love for him, even as he watched Shiro marry Lt. Előd Curtis.

No - it was knowing Shiro was making a mistake, a big mistake, and he couldn’t say a thing. Wouldn’t.

He took a deep breath, and watched as Shiro and Előd held hands, and then kissed. He stiffened, his arms crossed, making sure he held his tongue. He wasn’t going to say it.

_Shiro, you idiot! Don’t marry him!_

He knew people would be wondering. Heck, his own mother confronted him in the med bay about it as he nursed his foolishly-inflicted head injury.

“You’re being little more than a coward, you know that?” It had hurt to hear her say that. “You should tell him how you feel. You should tell him again and again that you love him. You know, don’t you? You are his _soulmate_.”

Soulmates were a big thing for Galra. It was believed that once you found your soulmate, however the love manifested, you would love them forever. You would never separate from them, even in death, as a soulmate’s bond went beyond descriptive words. A soulmate’s bond was sublime, ethereal, even holy, when it was fully realized.

It was why Krolia never moved on from his father. And - given everything that Keith and Shiro had gone through, thick and thin, death and life - Keith had come to realize that, yes, Shiro was his soulmate, and Keith could never, ever imagine leaving his side to be with anyone else, no matter the reason.

Everything seemed to make sense.

It just was the _timing_ that didn’t.

The timing, and the tragedy. Allura’s disappearance into the ether, her sacrifice, had shaken them all. None more so than Lance, of course, who for the first night after the Lions left had cursed his inability to stop her, to find some other way, to do _anything_ but stand there even as something inexplicable held him back. They had all cried, they had all felt guilty, for to them, especially at first, it was as if they had killed her by letting her go. No amount of planned dinners celebrating her life and achievements afterwards, no wonderful eulogies or remembrances of any kind could truly take away that sting.

Shiro had been numb. He’d leaned against Keith, saying nothing, as they both quietly mourned in the privacy of their shared room. Those moments of warmth and quiet and peace were somber, but as Keith carded his hands through Shiro’s hair, he knew he was content. He knew that just maybe, Shiro would finally muster up the courage to answer Keith back for what was said and done on that platform, long ago and far away, when Shiro’s body and fate had not been his own.

Then he started to talk to Lt. Curtis, and Keith slapped a pillow to his face, screaming out his frustrations. At first, he didn’t understand. Why in the world would _Shiro_ , of all people, decide to go on dates with a man he barely knew save for a brief professional association? Why, to everyone’s shock - not just Keith’s, thankfully, he would have died of embarrassment if he’d been the only person who was confused and a little horrified at the initial announcement - would Shiro then announce he was marrying the man he barely knew, and leaving his post as admiral?

Keith couldn’t even say that Előd was an asshole, or evil, or under a druid’s spell and making Shiro do anything, either. He was actually not a bad guy at all. Soft-spoken, kind, and he did seem to genuinely care for Shiro. Talking to Keith (and naturally oblivious to Keith’s own feelings), Előd was animated and ecstatic about the admiral. They had a few similar likes and dislikes, and they seemed to get along fabulously.

Then why - why was Shiro marrying a man who was not his soulmate? Why was Shiro leaving his post, essentially retiring from the position he had fought so hard to obtain? His mother’s answer was easy - _clearly_ Shiro didn’t know Keith was his soulmate and was being led astray by a moron, so naturally, Keith needed to break down the door to the admiral’s quarters (he’d moved into the rooms next door after the lieutenant came onto the scene, of course), kick the interloper in his crotch until he didn't get up, and drag Shiro back.

Had it been Keith before Voltron, and even at some points during his time as a full-blown Paladin, he probably would have done just that. But now, he didn’t, and the truth was, even if he hated it, he didn’t regret it.

_Patience yields focus._

That was what Shiro taught him, and after he had smashed his head for the fourth time into the wall, it hit him. An epiphany, not the wall. That was when he knew. He couldn’t stop Shiro. Shiro was going to marry Előd. Shiro wanted to marry Előd.

No-Shiro _needed_ to marry Előd. And Keith...Keith was going to let him do it. Just this once, he was not going to pull Shiro back from the precipice he stood on.

It was the only way to truly help Shiro move on, to finally, _finally_ , do what needed to be done.

So, even as his Galra instincts screamed at him to do something, _anything_ , and his body was five seconds away from grabbing the other bridegroom and tossing him over the side of the Atlas as Garrison officers threw confetti over the newlyweds and Hunk cried while Lance consoled him with his now-blank smile and eyes that betrayed only distance, he watched Shiro break the kiss off from the other, and grin.

It didn’t reach his eyes. Keith nearly broke and screamed right then and there.

Instead, he bit his lip and forced his emotions down once more, emotions that seemed less raw and horrible when Shiro came to hug him. When Shiro smiled at him, it did reach his eyes, and Keith couldn’t help but smile back as they clapped hands, then wrapped their free arm around each other.

“Thank you,” Shiro whispered. “For coming. For...everything.”

That, Keith knew, was truly genuine, and he felt himself go misty-eyed as he looked up at Shiro’s face.

“You know I’d do whatever it takes for you.” I’m not going to cry. I’m not going to- “Heh. You and Előd take care, ok?”

“I will.” Shiro closed his eyes. “Hey, Keith? When do you leave for...”

“The Blade conclave’s next week.” Keith sighed. “Will you see me off, or…?”

“I will.”

(And he did.)

“All right.” One more, longer hug. “Then...take care, all right?”

“You too.”

Their eyes finally broke off, and Keith felt the negative emotions - the temptation to tear everything apart - well up again. It didn’t help when Előd came up to shake his hand. Keith did so - a little too hard, perhaps, because he could hear bones creak.

“Thank you for being at our wedding.” Still, Előd might not have understood why Keith was borderline-shattering his hetacarpals, because he smiled through the pain. “I know you mean a lot to Shiro, so it means a lot to me.”

He really had no idea. That wasn’t his fault, even if Keith’s body language was that of an irritated panther whose territory was invaded. Keith even managed to smile, though it was not a warm grin he gave the other.

“All I want, Előd,” he spoke slowly, carefully, lest he get too emotional and start trying to rip his heck out, “is for you to make Shiro as happy as you can.”

“I will.” The other smiled. “And-hey. I know my name’s kind of messed up, so I’m glad you can pronounce it. Most people can’t.”

“Yeah. Shiro told me how to say it.” If this kept going, Keith knew he was going to destroy the poor guy’s hand on mere strength alone. “So, uh...take care, ok?”

“O…” This was getting awkward. “Ok, then, Keith! Thanks...again! Ahaha…”

With that, Előd - or Curtis, whatever, it was the poor guy’s choice - broke the handshake, winced as his hand spasmed, and moved on. Once Curtis and Shiro both were far enough away, Keith abruptly excused himself, almost throwing himself in the nearest bathroom just as the first tears fell.

He was met by Matt, also red-eyed, smoking a cigarette. Because of course he got around the detectors. He was a Holt.

“You too, huh?” Keith slowly nodded as Matt sniffed. “Want one?”

After a moment, Keith accepted, inhaling - and coughing out - the first drag he’d had since the foster homes.

“I didn’t know,” he managed to get out in between hacks, “that you smoked.”

“I don’t. It’s just for today,” Matt grumbled as he wiped his eyes. “That stupid idiot. What is he thinking? Is he thinking?”

“No. He’s not.” Keith took another drag, letting the tears and snot flow and mix with the nicotine and tar. “Not clearly.”

Keith was glad it was Matt here with him, then, at that moment. Matt, and by extension the Holt family, knew Shiro most intimately alongside him. Pidge had been happy for Shiro, naturally, they all had to some degree, but just like Keith, they were wary. Sam had even spoken to Shiro about it, but it just seemed to make the wedding plans go even faster.

“God, this is…” Matt went for a long puff. “I don’t see it lasting a year, man. It just can’t. Not like this. Not with him.”

Knowing all of that just made Keith more certain that this was the right thing to do.

“No,” Rubbing the water from his eyes, Keith smiled wistfully. “You’re wrong.”

Matt blinked.

“It won’t last six months.”

Mischief danced into Matt’s eyes at this.

“Is that so, Mr. Paladin?”

It was on for 100 GAC.

 

* * *

 

A week later, Keith was on the other side of the galaxy, Kosmo in tow. He felt dizzy, almost nauseated, as the news finally hit him.

He’d been selected. He’d been selected as the leader of the Blade of Marmora, and his mother and Kolivan would go on to fight in the elections for the Galra Chancellery. Elections, for the Galra. His first mission as leader would be to help supervise the elections, alongside the Coalition. It was so surreal that he would be donning the same suit and sash that Kolivan wore, and having the same duties and responsibilities as he had. Duties and responsibilities that would now take him all over the universe as he shaped the new Blade with his beliefs and principles. A new Blade, for a newly reborn universe.

He had to pinch himself to make sure it was real. And then his mother pinched his cheeks, but she was just teasing him.

At least, until she wasn’t.

“Keith.” Krolia’s last words to him at the shuttle were blunt. “Tell Shiro what you think.”

Keith smiled.

“I will.”

_But...not yet._

Late that night, he called Shiro. Instantly, upon the comms flickering on, Kosmo disappeared with a poof, reappearing a moment later on the other side of the screen.

“ **ACK!** ” Shiro was soon buried by a giant pile of wolf. “ **Oh my gosh, I’m so happy to see you too! But-ah! Ahaha, Kosmo, no!** ”

“Kosmo says hi, Shiro,” Keith chuckled at the sight. “He misses you, you know.”

“ **I can see-** **_vhruifhji_ ** **-!!** ”

After Kosmo finally stopped sitting on Shiro’s face, Keith told him the news, and Shiro brightened even more.

“ **Really? The head of the Blade of Marmora?** ” He brought a hand to his face, his eyes sparkling. “ **Keith, I...I don’t know what to say. I’m so proud of you, I really am.** ”

Maybe his chest puffed out a little, and his face turned just the tiniest hint of pink, but Keith didn’t care. He could do that in front of Shiro. Shiro earned these moments.

Still, he had to ask about the elephant who was in the room.

“Hey, how’s Curtis?”

“ **Oh, El’s all right,** ” Shiro grinned as he stroked Kosmo’s fur. “ **Working with Coran to prepare for the voyage. He’s still working, so I’m back in the room, working on some contracts.** ”

It was true that Shiro had retired from active military duty, or - thanks to Iverson convincing him of the alternative - more _technically_ , on indefinite sabbatical. Shiro was still the only person who could communicate to and develop the semi-sentient lifeform within Atlas’ core, and would be for a long time to come. He thus was indispensable, military or civilian, to the IGF, and there was no way he couldn’t be near the Atlas, even for something as simple as chastising Atlas for switching all of the water in the fountains with vinegar.

Atlas, it turned out, was going to be a bit of a prankster with how it was developing. Everyone knew which brown-haired Holt hacker’s actions, among all the others watched by the AI, were to blame: both of them.

“ **It’s...really kind of strange to not be on the bridge anymore, though, you know? Or to have to wake up every day at zero dark thirty for duty, keep my spats clean and look over military maneuvers and plans.** ” Shiro leaned back. **“I’m only just getting used to waking up at a normal person time.** ”

“I can only imagine,” Keith smiled. He still looked happy, and it even reached his eyes, this time. “How’s everyone else so far? Hunk’s going to be here tomorrow for the election.”

“ **Well, Katie is Katie, as you know. She’s strong, and she’s got her family.** ” Shiro’s smile faltered a bit. “ **Lance...he...seems to be doing all right. He’s...looking to buy a farm.** ”

That-even Kosmo was taken aback by this, letting out a confused _aroo_?

“A...farm.” Keith’s eyes narrowed. “Lance doesn’t-Kalternecker doesn’t need a whole farm. Lance’s family has the room for her and they said they would take her in.”

“ **I know. But he’s insisting.** ” Shiro rubbed the back of his neck. “ **He’s really...what happened with Allura...I’m thinking of having a talk with him. I just don’t know when.** ”

“You should do it as soon as possible!” Maybe that was hypocritical of him to bring up communication, but Shiro wasn’t having what seemed to be a rapid meltdown. Keith could only imagine the comparison Shiro was running in his own mind - a sudden disappearance, emotional fallout, no closure or answers as to where the missing went, _pilot error_ \- “I should talk to him too. Maybe I should call him.”

“ **If you think it will help,** ” Shiro’s eyes softened. “ **You should.** ”

Keith nodded, jaw set. Yes, he should talk. There was more he could say, to set things right, right this minute.

But whatever he could say quickly died in his throat. This was Shiro, not Lance. A dressing down would do nothing.

_Patience yields focus._

“Yeah.” Taking a deep breath, Keith nodded, managing to steady himself once more. At least he could end this call on a high note. “Hey, Shiro? I’ll call you later.”

“ **Yeah, same.** ” Shiro managed one more smile. “ **Catch you on the flip side, Leader of the Blades.** ”

“Same to you,” Keith saluted. “Social Security Beneficiary.”

Shiro’s laugh still echoed in his ears as the communication severed, and he went to open a communication link to Lance.

Try as he might, though, Keith was unable to reach Lance, no matter who or how he called. His only comfort was the fact Hunk came the next day, and told him the whole story.

“A _farm_! I _know_!” Hunk could barely contain himself. “And - and - he said he wasn’t a paladin! Right out! ‘I’m not a paladin now. I’m going to my farm. Bye!’ I mean- _WHAT_!? This is so out of the blue and insane!”

“Yeah…”

“Lance is _not_ a farmer! Ok, I mean, yeah, he does a great job with Kalternecker, but Kalternecker is, like, the MVP of cows! One in a million and super chill with everything! He’s never going to have another cow like her!”

“I know, I know…”

“And agriculture!? He’s not good with plants! The guy killed a Japanese honeysuckle we were studying for space biology!”

“Hunk, lots of people kill plants-”

“He substituted water for Gatorade, Keith!” Hunk was shaking him at this point. “ _Gatorade_! It molded and died within two weeks!!”

“Hu-u-unk!” Keith flailed. “Ca-a-a-alm down!”

“I…!” Hunk’s face fell. “I can’t, Keith! Lance, my best friend, is going nuts and I don’t know what to do!”

Slowly, Hunk let Keith go and started to sniff. Without a second thought, Keith pulled him into a hug.

“This is so stupid. The war is over, reality is safe, we should be happy…” Hunk buried his head into Keith’s shoulder, throwing his arms around the Blade. “But Allura’s just _gone_ , and Lance is just...Lance seems like a completely different person now. I don’t even know what’s going through his head. And those marks, they just...it’s like gaining those marks changed him.”

Keith closed his eyes, letting Hunk sob. He almost knew how Lance felt. It was odd - they weren’t the best of friends, but he could feel for Lance losing a loved one to an unknown fate, finding himself trapped and unable to move on. His own breath shook as he thought of those days in the desert, then he swallowed it down.

“We gotta talk to him, you’re right. But he also needs time. We can’t...force him not to mourn.” It sucked to say it, especially to Hunk. But in this case, he knew he had to say it. “Patience...breeds focus. We have to let Lance mourn, and as long as we’re sure it’s not hurting him, we can only have his back.”

“Keith…” Hunk snotted on his shoulder. “God, right now you sound like Shiro, you know that?”

“Yeah,” Keith frowned. “I know.”

“...So, have you...talked to him?” Finally, they broke the hug, and Hunk wiped his nose. “I mean...you know, about Curtis.”

Keith set his jaw.

“No.”

“Why not?” Hunk’s eyes widened. “I mean, I’d never say anything bad about Shiro, he’s the one who deserves everything good, but...him and Curtis? He’s going to get heartbroken. If anyone can convince him to back out-”

“No,” Keith’s voice sharpened. “I didn’t then, and I won’t now.”

“But…” Hunk’s expression feel, and quiznak if he didn’t look like a sad puppy. “But you know him better than any one of us. Even Pidge doesn’t get him like you, and she’s know him the longest.”

Keith closed his eyes. An explanation, a full explanation, would be complicated. At best, and most likely, Hunk would insist he press Shiro more. At worst...well, no, Hunk knew about the concept of soulmates in Galra culture. He’d just try to insist talking to Shiro right then and there.

“Listen, Hunk.” His voice was quiet. “You’re right. I do know Shiro, and I know things about him that not even his husband knows about him. And that’s why I can’t confront him on this. I know what he would do if I did. He would just dig his heels to try and prove this was what he wanted, whether or not it ended good or bad.”

“Keith…”

“You remember the clone, right?” Keith looked up at him, smile wry, and it really was only coincidence that his scar is in full view. “You guys told me about how he would almost never listen to what you said, and I remember how he was when I was with you guys. That wasn’t because of Haggar - not entirely. That...being thick as a brick...that was already there, you know? She just took those pieces of him and made them...more obvious, you know?”

“...Yeah.” Comprehension dawned in Hunk’s eyes, and he nodded. “Yeah, no, I think I...I think I get it.”

“He’s not going to listen to me right now.” Even then, though, the clone came to realize he was not infallible. Even though it hurt, Keith knew that that, too, was just Shiro magnified. “The only person he’ll listen to about this is himself. And that’s why...well…”

He didn’t have to finish the sentence. Hunk knew. Hunk got it. There was only one person in those times that could persuade Shiro to open his eyes, at his best and at his worst.

“Ok. I trust you, then. We all will.” Hunk paused. “But...Keith?”

“Hm?”

“Why _Curtis_ ?” Hunk threw his hands up. “I could see him with Slav before I saw him with Curtis, you know? I didn’t even know Curtis  _had_ a first name before the wedding! Isn’t that horrible?”

Keith couldn’t help but laugh at this, and he opened his mouth to respond, only to have his comms beep, with Axca’s face popping up as he clicked it open.

“Sir, we’re about to begin.” Axca’s face flickered slightly. “Everyone’s waiting.”

Hunk and Keith looked back up at one another and nodded, both setting their jaw in determination, and Hunk wiping his nose one last time.

“We can talk later.” With a flip, Keith re-sheathed his comm and clapped his hand on Hunk’s shoulder. “We’ve got an election to look after.”

 

* * *

 

Krolia and Kolivan’s inauguration was three months later. Once it was over, a confetti-covered Keith and Kosmo retreated to their ship, turning on the commlink to Shiro.

“ **Hey there.** ” Shiro almost immediately responded. He looked tired, and despite his smile, there was a tightness in his jaw that had not been there previously. “ **How’s it going?** ”

Oh boy. It was already starting.

“I’m all right.” Kosmo nosed the screen, but wisely didn’t pop over to Shiro’s end; he could sense something was up as well. “We’re on our way back to the refugee camp on Cyltinge - there’s a contingent of Olkari that are trying to negotiate a scientific expedition and permanent settlement there with the Efendi, and we’ve been asked to sit in. Pidge is there right now talking to the refugees there - she's going to help me out on this."

" **How is she holding up?** "

"She's hanging in there. I think she's glad that there are survivors, I know she was worried about that." Keith leaned and stretched. "Pidge is probably going to go back to Earth after that, but we’re going to dock at the Atlas to refuel before we head elsewhere, if you’re up for a drink. Curtis can come if he wants.”

“ **Yeah...that sounds nice.** ” Shiro’s nose crinkled at this, the eyebrows almost twitching as they met in the middle, before his face relaxed. “ **El doesn’t drink, though. I’ll have to talk to him about it.** ”

It was a movement that only lasted for a moment, but Keith saw it. It was one of more Shiro’s more subtle stress tell.

_Oh boy._

“Hey, so...how are things with you?” _Patience yields focus._ “How’s the sabbatical treating you?”

“ **...Well…** ” That seems to ease the lines on Shiro’s face, and soon enough, he looks young and warm, his eyes sparkling. “ **I actually went planetside last night, without my arm.** ”

“Seriously?”

“ **Yeah. Put a hat on, some sunglasses, no one recognized me.** ” Shiro smiled wistfully. “ **You know, there’s something amazing about the markets in the Halkor system. You can just blend in and be a stranger there, and the food stalls? I tried this amazing dumpling-like food that reminded me of a spicy ba-wan, and I managed to get the recipe and some supplies out of the vendor so I can try and make it for myself…** ”

By the time Shiro was done with his story, Keith - and Kosmo - were both drooling at the thought of eating a half-dozen of them. After Keith shut the feed off, he had to make sure to promise that yes, he would get the recipe from Shiro when they saw him.

(He did, and they had those drinks in the Atlas’ officer galley, discussing the recipe, shooting the breeze, getting sloppy kisses from Kosmo.

Shiro didn’t talk about Curtis all night.)

 

* * *

 

Two weeks later, Keith touched down on a remote, desolate farm that started in Kansas. _Kansas_. It wasn’t even in Cuba. Though to be fair to Lance, he supposed Cuba was probably not conducive to the dimensions Lance insisted on for his farm. Seriously, it wasn’t even a square, it was a 45-degree angle that went for miles on each side, jutted inwards and tapered off. How Lance originally intended to just farm it all alone was beyond Keith.

What was worrying was that the farm was so close to Earth's version of Allura statue that had been erected. The fact that he had family members living with him didn’t seem to help, either. As it was, he was greeted by Veronica, who had been given leave to stay with Lance until he improved.

Improved. The thought Lance had even declined sickened Keith. He couldn’t believe that Lance could just disintegrate mentally like that, when surely Allura would never want that for him. Was it really that devastating for him? In fact, what was even _happening_ to him?

“Keith!” Veronica practically tackled him to the ground as he stepped out of his transport. “God, I’m so glad you’re here. Lance has gotten _weird_.”

“...So I heard.” Keith made sure he gave her a good, tight hug back. “Is...is he ok? I mean, what did the doctors…? Did he even go to them? I know he keeps saying he’s fine-”

“He went to every last one, and they couldn’t find anything wrong with him!” Veronica rubbed her eyes. “Like...there’s nothing technically wrong with him at all, just...elevated quintessence levels, but apparently it’s not enough that he’s in danger?”

“Nothing wrong, but elevated quint...essence…” Keith blinked, then it clicked. “The Altean marks. That could be it.”

“Maybe but it doesn’t explain why he’s acting so…” At this, Veronica pulled. “Come on, let me show you.”

So Keith let Veronica lead him to the farm house. As he was dragged, Keith spotted the juniberries that grew over around the fences, the surprisingly robust fields of corn that stretched out far into the distance, and the bales of hay stacked near Kalternecker’s grazing ground, to the bull that Lance apparently bought to keep Kalternecker company, and then to Kalternecker herself, who looked much fatter than before.

Keith wondered if the cow developed a glandular problem, or if Lance, in his newfound weirdness, had started overfeeding the poor girl.

“In here.” Veronica threw the door open, allowing Keith inside. “Guest bedroom on the left. Look!”

So Keith did, once he turned off the light, and he had to admit, at first, he was impressed, if a little frightened, by what he saw.

Long ago, Lance had made fun of his conspiracy board. Now, the tables had turned - what was now covering every inch of the walls of the room put his corkboard to shame. Papers, photos, and more impressively feet upon feet of mathematical equations and models, all in permanent Sharpie, written over and over until they became utterly tiny and incomprehensible to the naked eye.

One equation in particular seemed to repeat dozens of times, and it was only after seeing the ninth one inside a circle, with a forty-five degree angle scribbled next to it, that Keith realized what it was.

“That’s an Euler-Lagrange equation,” he mused, not bothering to hide that he was impressed, despite the strange sense of dread in his gut. “And that one beneath it is a braided hermitian matrix. I remember it because Pidge told me about the q.”

“Yeah.” Veronica’s voice was shaking. “It’s quantum physics and calculus, all advanced.”

“Not that advanced,” Keith shrugged. “The Garrison offered classes for that.”

“Lance never _took_ those classes!”

Instantly all admiration dissipated and Keith’s blood turned to ice. Then he heard Veronica gasp, and then, without warning, the room was plunged into darkness.

“ _Oh. Hey, Keith._ ”

Keith whirled around to find himself staring at two brightly glowing cheek marks on a blackened silhouette standing in the guest room doorway. His shadow cast long and cold and covered the equations, obscuring them from further view.

Instinctively, his hand went to where his knife rested.

“ _Did I scare you?_ ” The eerie glow of the marks gleamed onto Lance’s eyes, which looked as blank as a slate, blank and strange and unreal as his voice now sounded. “ _Sorry. I seem to do that lately...I guess that’s what happens when you’re...me…me..._ ”

“Lance.” Ok. He can now see why everyone was panicking. Truth be told, he was panicking as well. “ _Lance_ , this...I’m not here to cause trouble, ok?”

“ _I know._ ” The eyes didn’t blink. “ _I know why you’re here, Keith. You’re worried. Everyone’s worried. I’m worried…worry..._ ”

As Lance kept talking, it began to sound less blank to Keith, and more sleepy. Did Lance even have problems with sleepwalking? He didn’t know and really, that didn’t matter. This was terrifying and something had to be done.

“Lance!” Veronica finally spoke. “Yes, everyone’s worried about you, that’s why Keith is here, because this is so not like you! Please, you need to tell us what’s wrong. You need help.”

“ _No one can help me._ ” And in that moment, there seemed to be sadness, before his voice became blank once more, and he mumbled to himself. “O _h, no, I didn’t mean it that way. This isn’t….I don’t even know what I’m writing half the time._ ”

“Lance.” Keith grit his teeth. “If this is about Allura…”

Lance was silent.

“This _is_ about Allura, isn’t it?”

“ _...I..._ ”

That was when Lance smiled. It was the most genuine thing that Lance had expressed since the night the Lions flew, at least so far as Keith could remember. As he smiled, he closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. The marks lost their strange glow, and though his eyes still lacked much light, and his face looked tired, and thin, it seemed to lose the more worrisome, fearful qualities it had not even a tic before.

It almost looked like Lance was himself again.

“So!” He looked apologetically towards Veronica, before looking back at Keith. “Lunch?”

And just like the old Lance, he went right to the old ‘bonding moment’ excuse when asked what the quiznak happened in the guest room..

Keith didn’t believe him for one minute. But just like with Shiro, he found himself frustrated, unable to do a thing about it for the present.


	3. that but this blow might be the be-all and the end-all here

Two days later, Keith was back in space, at a hotel in the Mlyten Nebula. There was an energy crisis in the Ilt cluster and the Blade was being called for aid in shoring up infrastructure and buffering their defenses. The Galra warlord in that area had destroyed it upon fleeing, and now he was trying to come back, fully thinking he could come back and have things go back to as they had been for nearly five years.

Obviously the Blade was going to make him eat those sentiments, but that was for tomorrow. Kosmo - who Keith noticed was starting to look and feel a touch bigger than he could recall - had popped off to see Shiro. Keith wasn’t going to stop him; Shiro barely even talked during their call. Keith himself wasn’t as talkative as normal; he couldn’t stop thinking about Lance and his behavior.

_What in the quiznak._

A knock came on his door.

“Come in.”

He was expecting Zethrid or Ezor, who had accompanied him on this trip, or perhaps Dama, the Olkari came along after the Cyltinge situation was worked out, and who offered his skills for the expedition. He was even expecting Kosmo, despite the door situation. He was not expecting who did appear and walk through the door.

“Coran?” He was instantly on his feet, mouth open. “What are you-”

“Number Four! Fancy meeting you here.” The Altean smiled back, hands behind his back. “Don’t mind me - I’m the IGF liaison for this little endeavor. The grurple warbrens of Ilt are going to be a factor that the engineers will need to factor in when they rebuild the power lines, after all.”

“Grurple...warbrens…?”

“Oh yes, sneaky little creepers, they are. But that’s all for the briefing tomorrow.” With that, Coran unfolded his arms, presenting a box. “I come from Greek, bearing gifts!”

“That’s I 'fear the Greeks bearing gifts', Coran.”

“Ah, Earth idioms,” Coran shrugged. “My former commanding officer mentioned that it’s your birthday by Earth reckoning.”

_Shiro._

Keith’s mouth immediately turned into a smile as he accepted the box, and he ripped open the packaging. On the top was a small, white, L-shaped doo-hickey with what looked to be a tiny net on one end.

“A modification to your Blade suit’s air filter, I believe.” Coran pulled on his mustache, humming. “Number One recalled a conversation you had about the hard dust on some of the planets you’ve visited, and conspired with our Green Paladin to make a self-cleaning apparatus to prevent clogging. Quite clever, yes?”

“It’s perfect.” Keith took out a t-shirt and pair of shorts next. “Oh, this is-”

“Number Two’s gift? You had mentioned something about your nightclothes getting...gamey?”

“And it’s my size.” The front had a Meghan Murphy-esque knife pun on the front of it. “And this is....”

It was what looked like a bag of raisin-skinned pink fruits.

“It’s a cluster of cezberries.” Coran nodded. “Native to Daibazaal and quite hardy and filling, perfect for travel. Apparently the experiments on the rift mutated some of the varieties, and they can survive for decaphoebs. This one descends from a vine that lasted on Daibazaal’s remains this entire time, and it's actually quite safe! Quite incredible, don't you think?!”

“...Mom.” Keith smiled, opening the bag and taking in the smell. “I need to call her.”

“Indeed, you do.”

“So next is-”

Next was a handwritten note, with a barely-legible date and time in Earth and Altean measurements, written down to seconds and tics. He couldn’t help but frown.

“...Lance. How is…”

“Ah, I would not worry too much.” Coran closed his eyes. “It looks like Number Three is simply having a case of the tydlefiddles.”

“The what?”

“The tydlefiddles!” Coran sat on the bed, patting a spot next to him. After hesitating, Keith slowly sat down as well. “It’s actually quite common an affliction in the first phase of Altean puberty. The body’s simply adjusting to fluctuating quintessence levels as it matures for the first time.”

“...Huh.” Veronica had mentioned the elevated quintessence levels, so it made sense. _However._ “So the whole...Lance writing down equations he doesn’t know is normal?”

“Oh, that…” Coran’s lips thinned. “ _That_ I’ve never seen happen, and it’s not known to be a symptom from what I’ve heard. Still, it’s quite possible that granting an aspect of Altean physiology to your less amenable human bodies could be causing heretofore unknown side effects for him.”

Keith stared down at the box at this, silent. It was plausible, but not comforting in any way.

“...Keith.” It was rare for Coran to call any of them by their normal names. His numbering system had become such a term of affection coming from the older Altean that hearing Coran call them by their real names was jarring. “I swear upon my grandfather’s legacy that he will pull through, no matter the time it takes for it to happen. He is not harming himself, or anyone else, and he is still otherwise healthy and being well-looked after. His family, myself, and everyone else shall see to it. Do you believe me?”

“Of course.” Keith’s voice faltered, nevertheless. “Coran, I…”

“Ah, but wait, was that all in there?” Coran folded his hands together, nodding towards the box. “Mayhaps you should look.”

Keith breathed through his nostrils, and nodded. He pulled out something heavy.

“...A book.” Keith turned it over on it’s hard-backed, gold-framed blue cover. “Louder Than a Yalmor’s Call: A Zoologist’s Guide To The Universe And Everything In It Trying To Kill You, by Coran H.W. Smythe.”

“Romelle picked the name out.” Coran puffed his chest out. “Go on, take a look.”

Keith didn’t even get past the inset pages before his eyes teared up.

“...‘Dedicated to my child in the stars, the mother of the future and the daughter of Alfor, the last princess of Altea, Allura’...”

He dropped the book with a thud and began to cry. He thought he was ok. He thought he’d fully recovered. He clearly thought wrong.

“There, there, Keith.” Arms pulled him into a hug. “Oh...you’re going to make me cr--aha!” A sniffle from Coran. “Never mind, there, too late.”

“Coran.” Keith leaned against Coran’s chest, his head and heart hurting as he wet the other’s uniform with his tears. “God, we didn’t even stop her. We didn’t even try to...we were so numb, so shocked, the worlds, every reality. They...she didn’t even... _you_ didn’t even get to-”

Like him with his mother. Like his mother with his father. Like Shiro, with Adam.

“I know.” Coran’s voice was almost soft as he spoke. “Oh, how I know. I pondered myself why she didn’t say goodbye. But perhaps she couldn’t. Perhaps...”

Keith whimpered at this, lips shaking as he inhaled.

“...Sometimes, you simply won’t get a farewell. Of that, my boy, I am all too aware.”

“It’s not fair,” Keith wailed. “It’s _not_ , we should have stopped her, we should have gone with her, we-”

“No, dear boy, _no_.”

Coran’s hold tightened.

“She...would not want you to feel guilty. Not ever.” Coran’s hand began to rub circles on his back. “And wherever she is...wherever she watches us from, it would pain her so to see you all like this. I’m certain of it.”

Something about Coran’s voice and the soothing movements calmed Keith down, and his cries became quiet and silent. For several moments, neither spoke.

“...Listen to me.” Coran’s voice cracked, before he cleared his throat and gently continued. “Whatever happened, I know this much: that we are alive, and here, and honoring her and what she did for us and everyone else...that is her legacy to us. That is her gift to us. That she could bring all of us together, so we can do the things that those before you couldn’t...I think she’d be proud to see you all live.”

“...I’d rather she was enjoying it _here_ , though.” It was like being a child, trying to make sense of what was beyond comprehension. “I’d rather she was with us to...to…”

He didn’t bother wiping his eyes as he looked up; apparently, neither did Coran.

“So do I, Number Four.” Yet even through the tears, Coran still smiled. “So do I.”

Then, slowly, he released Keith from his hold.

“Now, then, I believe it’s your birthday. Don’t we both look a mess!” Coran let out a wet chuckle, wiping his eyes with his thumbs. Keith did likewise, scrubbing his face with his palms before coughing. “No more tears today, all right? We don’t want to look ugly for the Earth tradition we’re about to undertake.”

“Earth tradition?” Keith snorted. “I didn’t see a cake in the box, Coran.”

“Aha,” At this, Coran took out his personal comm and waggled it in his hand. “Wrong tradition, Number Four!”

(Everyone got the selfie. Krolia asked why Keith’s eyes were closed, and James sent it back with scribbles extending the ends of Coran’s mustache into a pair of tentacles sticking up Keith’s nose. Keith got a laugh out of it despite himself.

Shiro sent a selfie with him smiling back in response, Kosmo looming in the background.

He looked _tired_.

Curtis wasn’t with him.)  


* * *

 

Five months, two weeks, and four days. A little over 170 days.

Keith was with Coran and Ezor were shoring up some of the southern defenses of the capital of Ilt-Tren when it happened.

“ **BOSS!!!** ” Zethrid came in like a bull in a china shop, bellowing loud as a foghorn. “ **YOU GOTTA COME QUICK! IT’S AN EMERGENCY YOU GOTTA TAKE!! IT’S** **_VOLTRON BUSINESS_ ** **!!** ”

Keith didn’t need to be told twice. Quickly excusing himself, he and Coran raced to their makeshift base of operations, and fist clenched, slammed down hard on the receiver of the console.

“This is Keith, Black Paladin, reporting in!”

“ **...Keith.** ”

It was Shiro on the other end. His eyes were drowning, his nose was red, and his face the epitome of devastation. It was so ugly and horrible that, for a moment, Keith was taken aback, despite the fact that it was clear nothing was on fire and reality wasn’t about to end again.

Then it hit him.

“Shiro.” His hands began to clench. “ _Shiro_ , are you all right?”

“ **I…** ” Slowly, the other shook his head. “ **No. I’m not.** ”

Well, then.

“I’ll be right there.” Keith took in deep breaths as he sheathed his knife. _Patience yields focus._ “Zethrid, give the current coordinates and projected destination of the Atlas to my transport. I’m going to need to stop somewhere first, but-”

“Already done.” Zethrid rolled his eyes. “You sap.”

“Coran.” He stopped and turned to the Altean. “If you could please tell the Capital Council-”

“Never worry, Number Four, I and the ladies shall hold down the castle.”

“Fort, Coran. Fort.”

“One and the same!” Coran held up a hand. “Go. He needs you.”

Keith squared himself and nodded, before breaking into a run.

Now. _Now_ it was time to talk to Shiro.

 

* * *

 

Finding his way to Shiro’s rooms was second nature to him, no longer where those rooms where, no matter what ship, no planet, no galaxy. So he let his feet take him to the door, Kosmo at his side and a bag of alcohol in his hands.

Whiskey, Shiro’s favorite. He would of course make sure Shiro didn’t drink himself into a coma, but it was clear that Shiro needed a drink or two - and how long had it been since he had one? He hadn’t even had a tipple at his own wedding, despite not being sick and not having to worry about medications anymore.

Anyways, he didn’t bother knocking. He just went straight in, and instantly Kosmo - who, despite his growth (and by this time, Keith had figured out he was having another growth spurt given he was at least a foot taller than before the wedding), still fit easily in the door - bolted to the bedroom. Shiro, however, wasn’t in the bedroom. He was on the couch, staring at a television that wasn’t on, expression utterly crushed.

His arm was detached, sitting still and lifeless on the kitchen counter. A good idea, with the obvious state Shiro was in.

The moment he heard the door slide closed, Kosmo’s barking from the other end of the hall,  and the bag in Keith’s hand dropping to the floor with a thump, his head slowly came up, and his eyes met Keith.

“...Keith.”

Keith charged forward before Shiro could even stand, throwing his arms around his soulmate’s shoulders, his fingers caressing and brushing through his hair, which was longer than the Blade remembered from the last time he’d done this. It was still soft, still white, and still beautiful to him.

In his arms, Shiro shuddered.

“I...was stupid,” were his first words. “So stupid…”

Keith shook his head.

“No, Shiro.” His words were barely a whisper. “You weren’t.”

“I was.” In his chest, Shiro shook his head, left and right, left and right. “Oh god, Keith, I made a mistake, this was all a mistake. I called him-I-”

Shiro buried himself further into Keith, his voice small, defeated.

“..it was the wrong name.”

Keith stilled. It was coming, it had to be-

“I called him _Adam_.”

And just like that there it was. There was no going back now.

Keith knew Shiro. Knew that he could be stubborn, kind, angry, determined, silly, devastated, and so many things in between. Knew that for so many years, he’d been seen as many things by many people. The Golden Boy, the Champion of the Arena, the Black Paladin, the Commander and Admiral of the Inter-Galactic Force. He’d worn so many hats, and inspired so many people.

It came with a cost, it always did. Being a leader meant there could be no weakness. No time to relax. To bring Shiro out of his shell took time. Keith already knew he didn’t need to be perfect because he already was, to let him put himself first when everyone else said it was unacceptable to be anything. He could find his own path and persevere and live. It was Shiro who taught Keith to live by those words, and Keith did, no matter how hard it was a times.

But even then, even with Keith knowing what Shiro taught him, Shiro didn’t always practice what he preached. He still, so many times, sacrificed gave his all for everyone and everything. He didn’t always let himself smile, or cry, or be genuinely, righteously enraged enough to punch a wall, even when he needed to. Most of all, he didn’t let himself mourn. He instead focused on the future, on hopes and dreams, on what was to come and how to give himself to making it happen.

Keith knew most of all it came at a cost. Shiro could never just let himself go and simply admit...anything. To let the mask fall and face his emotions, his memories, his past and present, meant acknowledging so many things that were awful for him, and to admit the terrible crimes, immense and miniscule, that had been done to him. It meant admitting failure, when for Shiro, failure was surely not an option.

To admit failure was, to Shiro, admitting he was broken.

And Keith wasn’t about to let him think that, just because he made a mistake. No. Shiro’s walls had fallen, after the pressure had mounted from within for so long, and he was broken open vulnerable and exposed for anyone to see. That didn’t mean he had to face it alone. If nothing else Shiro gave him hadn’t stuck, that did.

So Keith let Shiro cry, let him get it all out, let him beat his chest and dig his nails down through his suit and into his flesh, before he finally spoke.

“Why didn’t I…” Shiro let out a groan. “God, why didn’t I see it? Why didn’t I get it?”

And then he said it.

“Why didn’t you _warn_ me!?”

It brought the tears again, and Keith’s heart broke. It was true, he could have. And he would have, in a heartbeat, if not for one thing.

“Shiro…” Ah, even knowing he did the right thing, it _hurt_ , and Keith’s own eyes misted over, as his voice trembled from the emotion in his own heart. “...you wouldn’t have believed me. I’m so sorry.”

Shiro didn’t respond with words, at this, simply sobbing into Keith, holding him like a life preserver in a cold dark sea.

 

* * *

 

They sat on the couch after that, quietly, for over an hour before Shiro finally spoke again. His head was in Keith’s lap, as Keith gently stroked through his silver bangs with delicate fingers. Kosmo was also on the couch taking up most of it. He nestled against them both, having before taken a sniff of the cordial glass, nose wrinkling at the scent of fermented grains. He watched the scene with unblinking eyes.

“...We had a fight. A bad one. Not like the other ones before.” Shiro’s voice was weary, tired, and slightly slurred from drink. “It was...it started stupid. The dishes. He didn’t honor his turn to do them.”

Shiro always had a desire for control in his life - no surprise with the things that had happened to him. Regimentation had always been a part of it in some way or another. Keith simply nodded, waiting for Shiro to continue.

“I...I was annoyed, then he got annoyed. I asked why he never...did anything around our home.” Shiro took a sniffling breath through his nostrils. “He started giving me a thing about why I got so overblown and dramatic, and it just...got more heated. I started yelling, he started yelling, bringing up all these stupid things we...didn’t like about...the other, and…”

Keith could see Shiro’s eyelids closing under his brow.

“I...tried to walk off, then he...said something, about how I was always right, how I had to be the golden boy all the time, and-God, Keith, I don’t think I screamed like that in my life. I don’t think he did either. We were both just _losing_ it on one another, and then…”

Shiro’s metal arm came up and rubbed his face, smearing his tear tracks.

“ _That’s enough, Adam_. That’s what I said.”

Keith could imagine just how those were simply tumbled off of Shiro’s tongue, in the heat of the moment, after everything that had built up, even if Shiro left all the small bits of the event unsaid for the moment. To get that far, there must have been so much pressure for both him and Curtis. Had they ever even fought, _truly_ fought, before then? Keith didn’t know.

Frankly, it didn’t matter at the moment. This was the present, and this was what was happening now.

“He just-the look on his face. It was terrible, like a stranger’s. He just asked if that’s who I thought he was, and...who I thought I was to...say those things. Then he called me a son of a gun. Said he couldn’t believe I loved him when I had another man’s name on my lips, a man who died because...because he had tried to help Earth ask _me_ for _help_ . And then he started... _crying_!”

The message that brought the Galra to Earth. Keith stiffened as the realization sunk in. Certainly, what had happened to Earth had not been _intended_ , but to throw such a thing back at Shiro, to admit they had been there when the message was sent, was involved in what happened and all of the implications it carried?

It appeared that Shiro hadn’t been the only one who had carried tremendous guilt in his soul over Adam, and neither of them were equipped to truly handle the other’s baggage.

“Then he was gone. Just like that. And so far, he hasn’t come back.”

Shiro briefly fell silent, his eyes opening.

“I made a mistake.” His voice shook. “I...oh _God,_ how I made a mistake.”

He shook his head, hair rubbing on Keith’s legs.

“I never should have married him. I barely _knew_ him when I kissed him. I still don’t... _know_ him, and he barely knows me. And calling him by another man’s name…”

“Shiro.” Keith gently brought his hand to clasp his flesh hand. “Yes. You made a mistake, and so did he. And now you both have to own it.”

Shiro’s breath hitched.

“You need to do what’s right, for both of you. And I know you can, you’ve always done the right thing in the end.” Keith drew in his breath. “So, I don’t think I need to tell you what you need to do, Shiro. It’s what I would do if I were in your shoes.”

“...Yeah.” Shiro’s breath came out, slow and long. “Yeah, you’re-”

The door slid open, and Shiro instantly leaned upwards. Even Kosmo perked his head up, tail thumping on the side of the couch.

“...Oh.” Curtis was there. His face was unreadable, yet his tone was honed with bitterness. “Hi. I’m just here to get my things. Don’t mind me.”

He started towards the bedroom hallways, and for a moment, no one moved, still surprised by the intrusion.

Then, Shiro leaped up, bounding towards him.

“Előd, _wait_.”

The other turned back towards the living room, towards Shiro, and Keith could see the hurt seeping into his eyes as he tensed up.

“What do you want, Takashi?” His tone betrayed his true feelings, cracking as he murmured. “What can you possibly say to make this between us any better? I’m not going to stay. I...I _can’t_.”

Shiro blanched, for a moment, before he straightened up. Keith watched as his fists clenched.

“I know. I can’t stop you from leaving and I...won’t if you do.” Shiro’s breaths, the ones that Keith could hear, became rhythmic. He was trying to keep himself calm. He was trying to do this. He wanted - needed - to do this. “But before you do, we...we need to talk. Just one more talk. That’s all I’m asking of you, and then...you can go if that’s what you want. I promise.”

Curtis’ expression slowly crumbled, the pain all too evident on his face.

“What else can there possibly be to say, Taka?”

Nevertheless, he turned on his heel and went down to their bedroom, Shiro quietly following. From Keith’s side, Kosmo bolted up and teleported with a poof, the smoke of his reappearance billowed from the doorway, right into Curtis’ face.

Keith simply brought his legs up onto the couch, crossed them along with his arms, and waited as the bedroom door sealed shut.

They had all the time in the world, now.  


* * *

 

Four hours later, Keith still sitting cross-legged on the couch, though he had changed into his nightclothes in the interim, gotten himself some grub from the vendors downstairs,  and was watching an utterly berserk version of Macbeth that was a charity co-production of Altean, Galra and Earth theater troupes. Naturally it took place in a present setting, characters were based off of what happened 10,000 years ago, and most of the dialogue was sung. Macbeth was an impressive Zarkon stand-in, Lady Macbeth was a cackling old Altean, Duncan was a goateed Altean, and everyone had a convincing Scottish burr. Someone also managed to find an Altean who could pull off a very decent Lotor-as-Macduff, to the point where Keith wasn’t certain whether that was really convincing face paint and hair color, or the actor was actually half-Galra. Either way, it was weirdly good.

“ _Be innocent of the knowledge, dearest chuck, till thou applaud the deed._ ” Keith actually felt bad for MacZarkon’s scary-looking actor, since a cursory check into his background revealed him as a former political prisoner who liked to collect and care for Earth cats. “ _Come, seeling night, scarf up the tender eye of pitiful day-_ ”

 _Whoosh._ The bedroom door opened, and Keith’s head instantly popped up.

“It’s just me.” Curtis emerged, suitcase in hand. The bedroom door closed behind him. “Hi, Keith.”

“..Hey.” Keith motioned to the TV. “You, uh, have time to watch the rest of this with me? It’s pretty fascinating.”

“No, I...Atlas is going to remake my old rooms.” Curtis looked towards the front door. “I should go back there, get re-settled. I have bridge duty tomorrow, and it’s late, so…”

Keith silently watched Curtis as he looked towards the door, then back towards the bedroom. Most of the anger that had been on his face was gone, and he seemed at least a little more relaxed, though sad.

“...I really thought he was the one.” Curtis’s eyes became misty. “I thought he was something he wasn’t. But I guess I was wrong.”

Slowly, Keith’s finger pressed the power button, and MacZarkon disappeared from the screen.

“Leaping before I looked.” Curtis wiped his eyes. “I should have listened to my dad. Shows what I know. Then again, look who’s talking, right? I made a mistake and...I have to pay the price for it.”

Then, Curtis walked over to Keith, suitcase bumping against his leg.

“But...that’s...I guess that’s neither here nor there for you, right?” Slowly, he held out a hand to Keith. “He needs someone that I...just can’t be for him. Promise me you’ll help him find his happiness.”

“Thanks.” Keith went to shake it. This time, he was much more gentle. “Take care of yourself. And...don’t be a stranger, Curtis.”

Curtis’s eyes softened, and he coquettishly looked down at the handshake.

“...I’ll try not to be.”

His hand withdrew, and as Keith watched, he turned and left, the front door sliding behind him as he held his belongings to his chest. At the same time, somewhere deep down in the Atlas, there was a rumble, a shift, and Keith knew what it meant. Curtis’ room was being remade as if he’d never left, and there he would stay for as long as he was living on the ship. They would probably figure out the small details of separation and other shared belongings later, but otherwise, whatever great thing Curtis and Shiro thought they had was gone, snuffed out by realizations they wouldn’t forget, killed by a reality they couldn’t ignore.

It was over. Just like that.

Shiro didn’t come out of the room after Curtis was gone, though, and so Keith went to him. Even as he watched Shiro bury his head into Kosmo’s fur, not even bother to hiding that he had started weeping again, Keith could tell that the load on Shiro’s shoulders was that much lighter than it had been before. Whatever had been talked about between him and Curtis had give him something he hadn’t obtained before, or yet, with Adam.

The weight wasn’t entirely gone. There would always been something of it there, after everything that had happened, no matter what Shiro did. But - as Shiro moved over to let Keith share the bed with him that night - Keith was glad that Shiro was finally starting to find some of the peace of mind he had been sorely lacking.

So Shiro slept, and Keith was there with him, gentle and hopefully good, and that seemed to be more than enough.


	4. what hands are here? ha! they pluck out mine eyes

Keith stayed with Shiro after that, as often as he could. He would have to speak to his lieutenants about the future - his future - in the Blade of Marmora, and he was well aware of that. Not that he neglected his leadership of them after that night, far from it - he still delegated and still went back and forth between places and missions, and oversaw the revamping of the Blade from the assassins that had been, to the bringers of knowledge and peace that they were becoming. That wasn’t changing, not just yet, and he would always have a bond with the Blade no matter what.

But where before he had no true bed to call his own, no place to call a residence, now there was Shiro, and Keith could now say it without hesitation or caveats. Whenever the day ended, no matter how late, no matter how insane the hours, Keith would transport to the Atlas, and spent his nights with Shiro, curled up against his body. And instead of furtive communications in his transport while flying to far-flung worlds and galaxies, now he took his meetings with his commanders and missionaries from the comfort of Shiro’s couch, with Shiro leaning against him, smiling the whole time.

It just so happened he had a conference call with Pidge on Christmas, so he and Shiro decided to just call everyone on that day. Shiro was happy that day, and it seemed to reflect itself all over the Atlas - mistletoe and themed confetti started raining down randomly through the ship, the scent of pine trees and gingerbread began to waft through the air ducts, and a few people had stopped in to complain about the Christmas music suddenly belting through the sound system.

Shiro just grinned like a ninny as Keith started the conference call, and three screens popped up.

“ **Yo, Keith!** ” Pidge’s smiling face popped up, covered in grease and oil. Behind her was Matt, wearing a motion suit and doing ridiculous poses. “ **Good morning and happy holidays from the Holt Foundation. Hey, Shiro!** ”

“Hey, Katie.” Shiro smiled softly. “How’s everything?”

“ **Going great! Just updated the-wait, is that** **_Kosmo_ ** **!?** ”

“Hm?” Keith turned to see the significantly-larger Kosmo peering at the screen from above the couch, drool pooling on the cushion. A set of reindeer antlers were perched over one ear. He gave the good boy a nice scratch behind that ear. “Oh, yeah, that’s him. Say hi to Pidge, Kosmo!”

Kosmo did so with a bark, before slobbering a little more. He then picked up a bag with his teeth and trotted out of the room and into the ship hallway, off to give gives to the children on the ship.

“ **Sweet and salty crackers, guys, he’s like five times the size of Bae Bae!** ” Pidge looked back and forth between the two. “ **What have you been feeding him,** **_steroids_ ** **?** ”

“Well,” Shiro looked away with a smirk. “I _have_ been feeding him jerky when Keith hasn’t been looking…”

“Shiro!” Keith gave him a mock look of annoyance, before breaking into a smile. “Nah, it’s just Kosmo growing up. He’s going to be pretty big when he’s done. But he tells me that’s normal for his kind, so we’re not too worried. If he gets stuck in the doors, Shiro can shuffle things around.”

“And he’s a great snuggler, so no complaints here.” Shiro crossed his arms. “So, what are you guys doing right now?”

 **“Man, he’d barely fit into my Lion if I still had it...anyways! Cool news, we’ve updated our software, so we’re reprogramming Chip to have better and more fluid motion when we fully activate him again.** ” Pidge adjusted her glasses, looking pleased. “ **Then we’re going to exchange gifts and watch cheesy movies. And before you say it, yes, I know Matt is dabbing and doing the Macarena, I can see it on my computers, and I’m going to murderize him for turning Chip into a literal walking meme if he doesn’t stop.** ”

Behind her, Matt sulkily stopped his jazz hands and stomped off.

“ **Better!** ” Pidge clapped her hands together. “ **Now, Keith, about that project we’ve been working on for the Blade-** ”

That was when Hunk popped up on a screen, looking shockingly glum in a chef’s hat.

“ **Hey guys,** ” he mumbled. “ **Merry Christmas.** ”

Then Lance, wearing a hot pink and red abomination of a sweater, popped up on screen. His marks still gleamed and his eyes and face were still terribly blank, for he was still no doubt suffering from that was _hopefully_ just Coran’s diagnosis. He gave a slight frown as he took in the other faces that were no doubt on his screen.

At least Coran and Romelle were joining Lance’s family in keeping him company for the holiday. According to them, Lance was mostly fine, but had episodes where he acted in that strange, dream-like manner that Keith had experienced. That manner which he - and Coran, by this point - could tell was so very _not_ like Lance at all.

“ **Woah.** ” How someone so blank could still look so taken aback at the same time was beyond Keith, but somehow, Lance did it. “ **Hunk. Turn that frown upside down! It’s Christmas, the most wonderful time of the year! I even got us all ugly sweaters to wear.** ”

“Not wearing it, but yeah, Hunk, why so glum?” Keith crossed his arms, leaning back. “Is everything ok?”

“ **How** **_can_ ** **I?** ” Hunk huffed. “ **I’m with the Gealdobo, trying to help Krolia and Kolivan negotiate a trade and settlement agreement for the Galra. Oh right, Krolia’s sending you a Christmas gift, but you didn’t hear it from me.** ”

“Thanks for the warning, Hunk.”

“Why is that a bad thing, though?” Shiro rubbed his chin. “Helping the new Galra government make connections through the Coalition and settle it’s citizens can only be a net positive.”

“ **It’s just...I…** ” Hunk let out a grumpy huff. **“I’m not actually out there at the negotiating table. I’m in the kitchen, cooking,** **_again_ ** **.** ”

“...Oh.” Shiro and Keith both winced, with Keith attempting the verbal consoling. “I’m sorry about that.”

“ **It happens every single time now!** ” Hunk threw a hand up. “‘ **Paladin, cook for us! Paladin, don’t worry about this, we want to taste your food! Yellow Paladin, can you cook a bla bla bla and then we talk!’ It’s like no one sees me and my people as nothing but a glorified chef and his assistants! I mean, I love cooking, you guys get it, right? But...I’m here on a diplomatic mission, not to teach you how to make a souffle with your planet’s** **ingredients!** " ****

" **How do people even know so much about your cooking?** "

" **Apparently Vrepit Sal told someone about me and it-I mean-how many people could Sal possibly** **know, Pidge!?** "Hunk sniffled. **"I’d rather serve food goo at this point…!** ”

“No, we get it.” Shiro’s eyebrows furrowed in thought. “Maybe there’s a way to give them something culinary without missing any of the discussions.”

An idea popped in Keith’s head.

“...There’s a berry that first grew on the ruins of Daibazaal before it got reformed, that my mom got me for my birthday. Because of a quintessence mutation it’s insanely versatile and anything that you cook with them can last for days without refrigeration.” He and Shiro learned this while only slightly burning the crust of a pie filled with them. “It’s called-”

“ **_Cezberry._ ** ” Suddenly, Lance piped up, that strange dream-like aura pervasive on his face and in his voice. “ **_They are delicious, I’d like...oh, but...hmm, maybe…?_ **”

Everyone grew silent at this.

“...Thanks, um, Lance?” Keith swallowed. Even having an idea what was wrong, it was still so unsettling to see Lance like that. “Anyways, yeah. Why not pick up some cezberries and cook something with them? Especially if you’re doing something on behalf of the Galra. That way you have something ready for anyone who tries to corral you into cooking for them, and you can just get down to business after that.”

“ **Oh.** ” At the suggestion, Hunk brightened up, a dozen ideas clearly racing through his head. “ **Yeah, ok! That actually sounds like a great idea. I didn’t even know those existed! I’ll have to ask Krolia to pick some up for me, then!** ”

“ **Speaking of…** ” Pidge pressed a button. “ **Boom! Schematics uploaded and sent.** ”

Three revolving diagrams popped up in front of the chats, all of them ship layouts.

“ **May I present to you,** ” she announced in a dramatic voice. “ **The Pleiades, Hyades, and Hesperides classes of spaceships! The culmination of the Holts’ combined knowledge of stuff that flies in outer space and through teludavs. You’re welcome.** ”

Shiro practically reached out to touch the screen, and despite the fact they were already on a ship in outer space, Keith could see the longing and awe on his face. Keith couldn’t help but smile - that desire he always had was finally coming back.

“ **Aw man, so jealous!** ” Hunk’s eyes sparkled. “ **Those look so amazing…can I have one?** ”

“ **Yeah, sure! Unlike the** **_other_ ** **vehicles we’ve been working on, they’re designed for non-military applications, and we’re looking at contracts for building it.** ” Pidge leaned back. “ **See, Pleiades is for civilian transport and accommodations, Hesperides is for medical facilities, and Hyades is for exploration.** ”

“I’m guessing the one I ordered for the Blade is Pleiades?”

“ **Bingo, Keith! And since we based a lot of the design choices on what my dad did with the Atlas, that’s why we named them how we did. Yours is going to be the second one we get out,** **_Electra_ ** **\- I’m gifting the Olkari the first one,** **_Maia_ ** **, of course.** ”

“So the people of the universe are going to be gifted the children of Atlas.” Shiro’s face held such pure joy on it at the sight. “That’s amazing, Katie. I’m so proud of you guys, you have no idea.”

“ **Oh, and speaking of Atlas…** ” Suddenly, Pidge’s scrutinizing gaze suddenly turned towards Shiro. “ **I heard through the grapevine that you are un-retiring. I hope that I heard right?** ”

Keith covered his mouth, so as not to show he was smiling too much.

“I technically never retired, but...I’ll be back on the bridge after the new year, hopefully.” The excitement on Shiro’s face dimmed. “And after Előd’s transfer goes through.”

Everyone was quiet at this.

“ **I mean...it’s not a** **_bad_ ** **thing, right?** ” Hunk wrung his hands nervously. “ **I mean, you don’t regret what’s happening right now, do you?** ”

“Only a small bit,” Shiro sighed. “I understand the why, though. If I were him I wouldn’t want to serve under my soon-to-be-reinstated-ex-husband, for starters.”

“ **Oh,** ” At this, Lance suddenly jerked up, like someone tasered him. “ **What did I miss? Did the divorce go through?** ”

“Uh, not yet,” Shiro awkwardly combed his hand through his hair. “Sorry, but do you mind if I just change the subject now? I don’t really want to talk about that.”

Before anyone could reply, another screen popped up on the chat.

“ **I’m calling him right-** **_Shirogane_ ** **!** ” It was Iverson, covered in confetti. “ **I swear to all that’s holy, I don’t care if you’re going to be an admiral again, I will find a way to delay your reinstatement if your brain’s AI child can’t at least give me the courtesy of a** **_single lousy menorah_ ** **!** ”

At this, everyone burst out laughing, except Lance, whose lips simply widened into an amused, albeit _slightly_ creepy, grin.

“Sorry, sir,” Shiro coughed as he recovered. “I’ll get on that. Is there anything else you need?”

“ **Actually,** ” the commander cleared his throat. “ **I really called because I have a less-than-jolly piece of news to convey. We gotten a civilian mining ship crash and we’ve been asked to send someone to the site for a retrieval.** ”

Everyone instantly straightened up at this, game faces on.

“Right,” Shiro instantly went serious, nodding. “Casualties?”

“ **None. However,** ” The man’s single eye narrowed. “ **The crew were looking for shelter, and...found something that they that we - that you - might need to know.** ”

“Me?” Shiro seemed surprised. “Why?”

“ **The ship was en route to...well, never mind, that doesn’t matter. Where they crashed does.** ” A map of a building suddenly popped up on the screen in place of the older man’s face. “ **Does the name Thayserix mean anything to you, admiral?** ”

Something in Keith cracked at the name, and he felt Shiro’s hand suddenly, tightly, grab his own.

“Thayse-” Shiro’s voice broke. “They found me. I-they found other mes.”

“ **They aren’t the only ones, either.** ” The map returned to Iverson’s face. “ **Over the weekend an Altean archeological mission looking for traces of their former Empress’ handiwork found an entire cadre of floating tubes that had a you in them. The current count is 174.** ”

Keith actually gasped at this, his free hand unconsciously brushing against his scar.

“Holy quiznak.” Hunk squeaked. “So many clones!”

“ **Given they _are_ yours,** ” Iverson frowned. “ **I figured you should be the one to decide what to do with those things. We can dispose of them if you-** ”

“No.”

Iverson blinked at this.

“...Iverson, this body was a clone body.” Shiro brought his metal hand to his chest. “I have the clone’s memories along with mine. The clone had been functionally dead when I was put here, but if these guys aren’t as far gone, then they should have a fighting chance. They’re not... _things_. They think they’re me, they practically _are_ me.”

“ **Shiro-** ”

“Bring them here. _Please._ ” Shiro’s voice was throaty. “Or..somewhere they can be looked after. So that they can wake up, they won’t be alone, and when that happens they can-”

“ **_No._ **”

The sudden, sharp panic of Lance’s voice cut through air. Keith’s head whipped over to Lance, stunned, as the strange gleam in his eyes seemed to brighten significantly on the comms.

“Lance.” Shiro’s voice hardened. “I know you were upset about...about the clone before. But we can’t just keep them in tubes like lab rats. I won’t. They have a right to live-”

“ **_No, not yet!_ ** ” Lance began to frantically wave his hands shaking his head. “ **_Take it out first._ **”

“..What?”

“ **_Take it out. The...the thingy._ ** ” Lance shut his eyes and began to poke the center of his forehead repeatedly. “ **_The...the...tbbbbbpt. Lips can’t pronounce. We-check them, check them all! It’s in there._ **”

Then Lance opened his eyes, pointing towards the screen, and his eyes almost seemed to reflect Shiro’s image.

“ **_It’s in_ ** **you.** ”

Keith felt Shiro recoil at this.

“ **...What in the world is** **_wrong_ ** **with that boy?** ” Iverson stared at the screen, flabbergasted. “ **Have you lost your mind? What are you** **_talking_ ** **about!?** ”

“ **_The...thhhbbbpt._ ** ” Lance sighed, his tongue making a raspberry sound as he pointed to his forehead. “ **_In him. In them all...connected to the eyes...control…_ **”

He was silent again.

“ **_...tongue. This tongue. Hmph. Take it out._ **”

Then, looking both annoyed and defeated, the comm link to Lance was severed, leaving everyone to watch their respective screens, shocked.

“ **What...what was that?** ” Pidge very slowly, hesitantly spoke. “ **Guys? Lance... _is_ going to be ok, isn’t he?**”

“ **If this is a side effect of that thing Coran says he’s got?** ” Hunk gulped. “ **I don’t like it. I don’t like it at all. I...I wish Allura had warned us before...she...oh.** ”

The mood only sombered more at the mention. Keith didn’t respond either way, Lance’s words swirling in his mind.

The eyes. The head. Control.

_Shiro - the clone - staring at him, a purple glow ominous ringing his pupils._

_“I should have abandoned you, just like your parents!”_

_The screams. The pain. The warping arm as it threatened to overtake-_

“ **Well, I’m just going to...go.** ” Iverson shook his head. “ **Happy holidays, I guess.** ”

With that, Iverson’s feed shut off.

“Keith?” Shiro nudged him. “Are you ok?”

Keith’s eyes narrowed.

“Guys? Do you mind if we call you both back in a bit?” Keith set his jaw. “And just send me the Pleiades stuff, Pidge, I’ll make sure to send back any changes we want for our ship.”

“ **Yeah, sure.** ” Pidge nodded. “ **Later, dudes.** ”

She and a silent Hunk both disappeared from the screen, and Keith turned to Shiro.

“...Did you ever get a deep nucleus scan done after you came back from the astral plane? After we developed the tech for it?”

“A-” Shiro’s eyes widened. “Keith, Lance hasn’t been handling the Altean alterations to his body well, you know that.”

“Didn’t answer my question,” Keith’s frown deepened. “Did you ever get one done of your brain after you woke up?”

Shiro opened his mouth, hesitated, then deflated.

“No,” he admitted. “I haven’t. The thought hadn’t even crossed my mind, since I didn’t have any headaches or...anything, really.”

“Fine. Get one done.” Keith hoped his tone brooked no argument. “Tomorrow if you can. I _know_ you don’t like being ordered around when it comes to your health, but-I can’t forget about what happened. Lance mentioned your eyes, and control, and all I keep thinking about is what happened when Haggar-”

“Wait. Do you really think,” Shiro slowly turned back to the screen. “That there might be something in my head that could still control me even now? That Lance...but how would _Lance_ even know about something like this when none of us even thought of it?”

“I don’t know, the same reason he’s been scribbling out equations on his walls that he couldn’t possibly know about?” Keith threw his hands up. “I have no idea how _any_ of this is happening,or how Lance knows anything about _anything_ , and Lance isn’t going to tell us how he knows because...he's _Lance_!”

Keith let out a growl at this, rubbing his face into his hands.

“...Keith...” Shiro’s hands gently clasped his wrists. “All right. I’ll go. Better safe than sorry, right? Especially if I’m about to go back into the fray.”

He leaned in, pressing his head against Keith’s.

“Merry Christmas, by the way, for what it’s worth,” he murmured. “I’m sorry I didn’t get you anything, Keith. I couldn’t think of anything you might have wanted.”

Keith smiled. He could practically feel the blush radiating off of Shiro’s face at this.

“I already have everything I need with you.”

Somewhere on the ship, Keith could hear the Christmas songs on the radio echo louder than before.  


* * *

 

(As he promised, Shiro went to see a doctor the very next day.

They found something. A bio-mechanical tumor, no bigger than a nickel, with nerves that connected directly to Shiro’s eyes and other parts of the frontal and temporal lobe. It had a remote sensor that could allow someone who gained access to see through the eyes - or take total control of major functions of the body, such as speech, movement, even thought and impulse. Any kind of control was liable to cause headaches and seizures.

They had to take it out. And - because of how connected they were function of the eyes, which were also bio-mechanical - if the tumor was taken out, Shiro’s eyes would also have to be taken out and replaced. This, it seemed would apply to all of the clones who were inspected as well, thus far.

Shiro’s return to active duty would have to wait at best, and Shiro...Shiro was _terrified_. When he got back to the doctor, he simply let Keith hold him, and Keith could practically feel the fear radiate from Shiro even as he stayed silent to what he was feeling. The idea that he would lose his sight - a thing he'd prided on as a pilot and astronaut - in any capacity was harrowing. The possibility that he might never gain his sight back - and what this, it was a very real possibility - was beyond the pale. It took a week for Shiro to even remotely accept the idea that things would succeed, and that his lack of eyesight was only to be temporary.

But _patience yields focus_. It always did. Keith wouldn't give up on Shiro getting his eyesight back.

So - as he held Shiro’s hand as he was taken into his first surgery - Keith vowed he would stay with him for the duration. Mostly.

He wasn’t allowed into the surgery room, after all.)  


* * *

 

For the first two days after he was rolled out, Shiro slept, and Keith never left his side. After the third day, James and Ryan double-teamed him to convince him to sleep in a bed, and so he did, taking in Shiro’s scent as he did so, knowing that this time he didn’t have to worry about his recovery.

(He still worried, though, just in case.)

After a 20 hour sleep, Keith woke up, got dressed, and made his way back to the med bay, where sadly, Kosmo couldn’t follow. The poor wolf was left out in the waiting room, where he would have to content himself with a dozen people fawning over his massive size and fluffiness. Keith smiled at the thought.

As he walked into Shiro’s room - it wasn’t visiting hours, but he was the leader of the Blade and the Black Paladin, who was going to stop him? - he could see that the other was awake, and somewhat alert, as he sat up, tray of food in front of him. Though he couldn’t see what was happening, what with no eyes, much less the bandages covering his upper head, he looked relaxed as he listened to the television while it droned on. To Keith’s surprise, it was Romelle’s voice came from the screen, and he leaned in to see what was happening.

“ **This is Romelle, your source for quiznaking amazing information about the universe!** ” She was in a purple and cyan Altean spacesuit with an orange sash, flanked by a group of Alteans “ **And we are about to witness something historic, and you’re gonna watch it with me! Yup, in our exploration of the universe, I’ve never seen a Weblum this up close, and-** **_wah_ ** **!”** She began to panic a bit. **“It’s quiznaking** **_huge_ ** **! And it’s gonna eat that planet!!** ”

“ **It’s dead, though.** ” One of the Alteans raised a hand. **“It’s been dead for a deca-phoeb.** ”

“ **Wait,** ” She blinked at this. “ **The Weblum or the planet?...Or maybe...** **_it’s both_ ** **??...Stay tuned while I figure that out.** ”

Shiro let out a small chuckle, then turned his head when he heard Keith’s boots squeak against the floor.

“Keith?” His voice was still sluggish from the medication. “That you?”

“Am I that obvious?” Keith wished Shiro could see him right then, to see the smile on his face, to see how happy he was to be there with his soulmate. “My sneaking skills must be getting rusty.”

“And just in time for dinner. Feed off.” After the television clicked off, Shiro’s hand began to feel around for the spoon on his tray. “I think Colleen brought...stuff. You know.”

“It’s soup.” Keith immediately went to sit down on the bed. “I, uh, I can help you eat if you’d like.”

“As long as you don’t play ‘airplane on the runway’ and ‘choo-choo into the terminal’ like Matt.”

“The-” Keith sputtered. “Wait, Matt was here?”

“Yeah.” Shiro smiled. “After lunch I banished Matt from feeding me after trying that. And now I can enforce my edict properly.”

His metal hand managed to touch the spoon, and he gently pushed it in the direction of Keith’s voice.

“No worries.” Keith deftly picked the spoon. “I know you like playing ‘spaceship on the launch pad’ anyways. Here comes the Atlas, brrrooooom-”

“No, Keith, nooo,” Shiro actually let out a little whine at this. “Not you too!”

“Nah, I’m joking.” Keith dipped the spoon into the soup, blowing the steam off of the liquid. “Here you go. You might want to blow on it a little still.”

Shiro did so, gently slurping after. Keith then repeated the gesture, and for several moments, the only sounds in the room were Keith’s breath and Shiro’s slurping. Soon enough, the soup was all gone.

“Butternut squash,” Shiro hummed. “Colleen’s food knows how to hit the spot.”

“Yeah.” Keith carefully picked the tray up and moved it away. “Definitely an improvement on hospital food. You want me to turn the feed back on?”

“Actually, Keith?” Shiro turned his head towards the window. “There’s...something I wanted to talk to you about.”

Keith spotted his hands as they began to clench into the bedsheets. He wanted to go forward and clasp them, tell him not to worry, that whatever it was, he would be all right. That he was still high on pain meds and maybe he shouldn’t be talking.

Except Shiro started talking, and Keith’s heart stopped as the words sank in.

“I don’t know if I’ll remember this once I get out of the hospital, but I’m sorry.” The words were thick with drugs, slow as molasses, but careful, and sincere. “I really, really am sorry.”

“Shiro? You don’t have to be-”

“ _Keith_ .” Keith had the feeling that if he had eyes at that moment, they would be misting up. “ _No_. I was wrong. I had a dream, a bad dream. I had died again, and I was back on the astral plane. I called out to you as loud as I could, but you didn’t respond. You didn’t even see me. You were just there, and I could do nothing as you walked away.”

Keith’s chest began to hurt, his breath quickening.

“Meeting you...was one of the best moments in my life.” Shiro’s head turned towards where Keith was. “I can’t believe I never told you that, and the fact you’ve stayed with me this whole time, kept fighting for me, when I keep leaving you...you never stopped me from going to Kerberos. You broke me out, and that led me to being a Paladin. You brought me back to _life_ ...you said _you loved me_ ...and I just keep _leaving_ you. You gave me everything, and I took advantage of your kindness.”

Shiro’s head went down, and Keith’s stomach plunged.

“I don’t deserve this.” Shiro’s voice was barely above a whisper, and he brought his hands slowly to his face. “I don’t deserve _you_ . And yet you’re _here_ , with _me_.”

Keith closed his eyes at this, shaking his head.

“Shiro, no, you deserve-”

“I love you.”

Keith’s eyes bugged open at this. Oh. Oh no. Shiro just-he was happy it was true, it was really true, his soulmate just _admitted_ it, Shiro loved _him_ , and _this was what he had wanted to hear for so long_ , but-

Shiro was also hurting, and high off his behind. For Keith to hold Shiro to what he was saying right then and there - no matter how much he longed for it deep in his soul - would be wrong. If Shiro thought he had been taking advantage of Keith’s love of him, then Keith would be taking advantage of Shiro’s vulnerability if he used this against Shiro.

And nothing was worth that pain, for either of them.

“I should have realized it.” Oh no, Shiro was starting to hyperventilate. “Why didn’t...how could I _not_...I…I may never _see_ you again, and all this time I-!!”

Keith didn’t hesitate. He rushed at Shiro and held him in his arms. Instantly, Shiro’s arms wrapped around Keith’s, and he let out a tearless sob.

“No.” Keith shook his head. “I...Shiro. Take a deep breath.”

After a moment and several more quick huffs, he could feel Shiro’s chest slowly inhale, then exhale.

“...You don’t need to say anything else to me. It was just a dream, nothing more.” Leaning back, Keith carefully wiped a few bangs away from Shiro’s bandages. “Anything you need to tell me, you can tell me when you’re out of here. Ok? You don’t have to worry. Just focus on getting better, and before you know it, you’ll be opening up your new eyes, like you never lost them.”

Shiro’s breath hitched.

“...I want to see you with those eyes.” His voice was small. “If I'll really have them. If you’ll let me.”

“You will get to see me!” Keith chuckled, because really, it was the truth. “But you have to get better. Ok? Besides…”

He smiled.

“I don’t plan on going anywhere.”

It took some time, but finally, Shiro was convinced to lay down, to sleep, to dream a better dream where he didn’t leave again, and Keith stayed by his side. As he slumbered, and Keith watched him while the sun set behind hospital windows, Keith steeled himself, stood up, and walked away from the bed.

He really didn’t plan on leaving Shiro’s side, not now. He did, however, need to go to the bathroom, and just like every other moment Keith left, he planned on coming back.

( _Patience yields focus._ If Shiro meant everything he said, he would tell Keith the truth later.

In the meantime, Shiro’s snores were cute.)

 

* * *

 

A few weeks later, Keith found himself called in on a mission he couldn’t exactly refuse no matter what excuse he could come up with - a group of extremists had taken over several towns on a planet called Liolap, and were attempting to murder all non-natives living there, in particular the Galra who were trickling onto the planet looking for shelter and work outside of Daibazaal. Several who had been targeted happened to also be half-breeds, which certainly got _certain_ members of Keith’s crew riled up. They were also punishing natives who defied them, and though both native and non-native people had banded together, they needed an extra helping hand.

In any case, the Blades were called in by those who escaped for help, and help they did.

“Ah, now _this_ -!” Zethrid was punching one of the captured leaders in the face, repeatedly, while Ezor grabbed him and pulled his tentacles. “This is what I call something I can finally get completely behind!”

“Heehee _hee_!” Ezor poked the cheek of the leader, digging her finger in. “That’s what you get for thinking you could mess with any half-breeds!”

“Zethrid,” Axca sighed. “You and Ezor need to play _nice_. We don’t kill our prisoners.”

“...We _are_ being nice!” Zethrid punched the creature one more time, knocking him out. “We weren’t gonna kill him, just rough him up a bit. See? He’s just asleep!”

“And _I_ was just going to cut off his tentacles!” Ezor shrugged, her lone eye wrinkling. “What? Those _do_ grow back on his species.”

“We don’t kill _or torture_ our prisoners,” Axca clarified, drawing a moan from the two. “We’ve been over this - we need to be better than we were before. We need to set an example, a diplomatic one, or else no one’s going to want our aid.”

“Yeah? Well, I still like the ‘don’t mess with us or we’ll shoot’ example when it comes up.” Zethrid snorted through her nostrils. “Besides, we already do a lot of good stuff now! We help build things and give food to starving families and other nicey-nice stuff, so what’s wrong with knocking some heads every now and then!?”

Keith simply watched them silently as he leaned against the wall of their bunker, before he looked down at the floor. His thoughts were, quite literally, several billion miles away, with a man recovering from a long, difficult, but ultimately successful surgery. The first of several he would have in the coming months, in fact, leaving Shiro - and thus the Atlas - effectively grounded.

He already had been thinking things over, but what tipped him over the edge of indecision, he wasn’t sure. Maybe it was being at Shiro’s bedside as he slept, the bandages covering his head and eyeless sockets. Maybe it was gently leading him to his car, and driving him to the Holts’ house, where he would stay until he had fully regained his sight. Maybe it was the fact he had to leave, but that before he left, as Shiro swam in a haze of morphine, Keith planted a chaste kiss on the his forehead before he stole away.

Or maybe it was just all of that, and Keith’s desire to just be with him and never leave at that very moment. It didn’t matter. He knew what he had to do.

“Yo! Boss!” He looked up again to see Zethrid folding her arms. “You want to beat this guy over here up too?”

Axca cleared her throat.

“...What my girl meant to say was, do you want us to _diplomatically_ beat this guy here up too?” Ezor smirked as she threw an arm around a snickering Zethrid. “See, Axca, we’re learning. I’m so glad we got back together!”

Zethrid grinned toothily at this.

“No.” Keith shook his head. “Actually...I need to tell you guys something.”

He straightened himself up, as tall as he could, and looked at each of them.

“...I’m leaving.” He spoke plainly. No dancing around the issue. “I’m stepping down as the leader of the Blade.”

It took a long, long moment for anyone to react.

“ **_WHAT!?_ ** ” Zethrid was the first to react. “ARE YOU SERIOUS!? You set all this up, you tell us about love and peace and junk, you _drag_ us all over the place and have us do all this _stuff_ , and...and you’re walking away from it when we need you!?”

“I’m not walking away from the Blade.” Keith folded his arms. “I’m just resigning my position as leader.”

“ _Why?_ ” Ezor was suddenly in his face, eye scrutinizing him. “Tired of being around us? Or maybe we’re just too violent for ya?”

There was an almost-ominous pause at this.

“Or maybe,” Ezor’s face darkened. “This is all an elaborate trap to deprive me of my other eye? Even Lotor would applaud you.”

“Wh- _no_ ! No,” Keith began to flush. “It’s nothing like that, how did _that_ even come to mind?!”

Ezor kept staring at him, clearly not believing him. Behind her, Zethrid began to crack her knuckles in warning.

“...Look.” Keith held his hands up. “I promise, it’s not you guys. I mean, after everything that’s happened, you’ve been doing a great job with the Blade of Marmora’s new mission. You guys definitely bring a...pretty _unique_ perspective to what we do now.”

Zethrid simply began cracking her knuckles even louder.

“What I mean is, you guys have experience that I don’t have, not in comparison. You know how the remaining imperial loyalists, and warlords, and pirates - all those people that prey on vulnerable systems - work. There are people who will need help in learning how to defend themselves from those threats, as well as to help improve their lives and to give them hope.”

The knuckle cracking stopped.

“They have to be able to believe that things can change, because for a lot of people, it still hasn’t. And...that they have allies who know what that kind of change is. What it means to be able to have change for the better, no matter how hard it is, and how to implement it.”

Keith smiled, and lowered his hands.

“I mean, I’ve been honored to be the leader of the Blades, and I’m glad I’ve managed to contribute so much to them. But...I’ll be the first to admit that some situations could have gone better with someone else in charge.”

“You mean like the riot during the Chancellery elections on Daibazaal where you tried to make that speech to that group of blood- purists?” Axca smiled. “You’re not the best public speaker.”

“Yeah, Axca. Like that.”

“And not letting me shoot the Hillfornit that nearly ran a whole contingent over during that foraging mission? They almost died.”

“...That too, Zethrid, thanks for remembering that…”

“Or the fact you wanted to put a bunch of red on the new ships that you _didn’t_ give a Galra name?” Ezor piped in, clearly enjoying the increasingly flustered Keith. “Seriously, I thought Blades were known for their _stealth_.”

“R-red’s a good color!” Keith protested. “I _just_ wanted something different from purple…!”

“Oh, right, and remember the time you messed up those negotiations because you didn’t have your translator with you and told the prince of Zyframe that you were pregnant instead of arriving to help?”

“Or the time you broke of a piece of the Heart of the Sky and blamed it on the shaman’s yupper!”

“ _Ah!!_ ” Keith buried his head in his hands “You promised never to bring up Zyframe again!!”

“Oh come on, ladies,” Zethrid snorted. “We all know the _real_ reason he’s leaving.”

“Yeah.” Ezor’s clasped her hands together with a conspiratorial clap. “I bet he’s waiting for our Fearless and Visionary Blade Leader right now on that planet of his, those white bangs dancing gracefully on the wind, his eyes sparkling with passionate longing and floaty arm open wide for a tender lover’s hug, eheheh…”

They all gave him a smirk and a _look_ , and Keith nearly died then and there. It was like he was in a bad teen movie and the clique just learned his dirty secret, intending to spread it to the rest of the school.

“It’s..he…I...!” Keith was sure his face was so red it was turning purple. “ _Anyways_! As...as leader of the Blade of Marmora...it’s my right and duty to name my successor, and have a conclave either affirm or deny my selection. And since the person I was thinking of choosing is already in this room...”

Without a second thought Keith walked over to Axca.

“I may as well ask her right now if she’s willing.”

“...Keith.” Axca wobbled a little, hand on chest. “Me? Truly?”

“Oh, _come on_ !” Zethrid growled. “Are you serious? Why her?! What’s she got that I don’t got, huh, _Boss_?!”

“Oh, don’t worry about that, Zethrid…um...” Ezor’s eye bolted from Zethrid, to Keith, then back to Zethrid. “I mean, you know forget about it!...we...we got more…”

Then her eye widened, as if a light bulb had clicked on.

“...Diplomacy! Yeah!” Ezor crooked her arm under Zethrid’s. “Yeah! Axca can’t do things as... _diplomatically_ as us. Besides...I’d rather you be my, ahem, diplomatic equal than my superior.”

“Your equal, huh.” That seemed to placate Zethrid, and she slowly smiled as her own thoughts seemed to overtake her. “Don’t we have another extremist leader we captured?”

“We do!” Ezor grinned. “She’s outside. Let’s give her a taste of our version of a diplomatic meeting, shall we?”

Axca and Keith stared at the exchange as both half-breeds looked at one another with loving, excited eyes at the prospect.

“...will it involve punching?”

“When _won’t_ it?!” Ezor dragged Zethrid by the arm. “C’mon! Let’s knock the diplomacy _right_ into her! KNOWLEDGE OR PUNCHES!”

With that, Zethrid and Ezor left the bunker, hooting and hollering, leaving Keith alone with Axca.

“Are you sure about this?” Axca gazed intently at Keith. “ _Really_ sure?”

“Like I said, I’ll always be a part of the Blade, if you’ll all still have me.” Keith smiled. “And I really do think you’ll make a great leader. If anyone can lead the Blade on a better path, it’s you.”

He sheepishly looked over to the door.

“But…well...”

“Hey, you don’t have to justify him to me.” Axca clapped him on the shoulder. “Go. Be happy. I’ll handle those two outside.”

_I will._

“You, too.” He was going to miss it, as he reached up to reciprocate the gesture. The action, the secrecy, the camaraderie, the connection to those like him, however brief. “To knowledge.”

He then unclasped his belt, taking off his leader’s sash, folding it up before handing it carefully to Axca. Then, softly, quietly, and with one final bow of his head, he left the bunker. As he hit the open air, he let out a deep break and closed his eyes as he walked, letting the cool wind blow through his hair, made longer after so many more months. He’d been considering putting it up. Maybe it was time to consider it long enough to do so.

Nearby, he could hear the smacks and punches from behind a rock, as well as the throaty growls of Zethrid and the delightful shouting. It wasn’t his problem, though. Not anymore.

He was finally going home, for good.  


* * *

 

When he finally got to the Holts’ house, Shiro was in the living room, waiting for him. He was leaning comfortably against Kosmo - who practically took over the whole of the sectional sofa at this point - and was absentmindedly scribbling circles and lines in random colors on a drawing pad, despite his blindness. He was definitely weaned off the hard pain meds, and much more aware than he had been.

When Keith’s feet squeaked against the hardwood floor, his head popped up, and he broke out into a smile.

“You’re right,” he snorted. “Your sneaking skills are getting rusty.”

That stopped Keith dead in his tracks as the echo of a memory replayed in his mind. Then he realized.

“You remember,” he choked out. “Shiro, you…”

Slowly, Shiro stood, and immediately, Kosmo got off the couch, allowing himself to used as Shiro’s aid as he stumbled blindly over to Keith, grasping the wolf’s fur the whole way.  When he reached where Keith stood, his hands went to Keith’s face, metal and flesh caressing it like gentle feathers.

“I do,” he murmured. “And I meant every word. If you can ever forgive me...Keith, I don’t want to live without you. I lov-”

Keith didn’t bother letting him finish.

Instead, he let instinct take over, threw his arms around Shiro’s neck, and smashed his lips into his. Shiro didn’t even hesitate to kiss back, and for five minutes, they didn’t stop except to breathe.

(The next morning, Keith found 100 GAC in his Blade pouch, with a note saying _TAKE HIM OUT FOR HIS BIRTHDAY_. While they ate breakfast, Matt simply smirked and gave him a wink.)


	5. the sacred storehouse of his predecessors, and guardian of their bones

Another month and a half passed before Shiro finally came back to the Atlas, albeit in a limited capacity. Still, the moment he stepped onto the bridge, gently pulling down the coat of his black-and white admiral’s uniform to straighten it out, and then stood at attention, there was a smile on his face. There was excitement twinkling in his newly-installed eye as he looked around while the bridge officers quickly stood at attention.

It almost like he’d just stepped off the bridge to take a bathroom break and came back a few moments after, not months later. Well, _almost._ Lt. Előd Curtis wasn’t there to greet him. He wasn’t even near Earth anymore - Curtis had recently been transferred to a communications relay at Puig, on an expedited mission request that he’d put in for himself the night after his and Shiro’s talk.

Keith watched as something flickered on Shiro’s face at the sight of someone else in his now-ex-husband’s chair. Then, he took a breath, chin up.

“At ease, everyone. I’ll see you all at the briefing.” He paused before he turned to leave the bridge. “I brought cold cuts.”

That definitely brightened everyone’s mood, and once Shiro filed out, Keith could hear everyone else start to scramble behind. He simply fell to Shiro’s side back in his own custom red suit, hair now in a ponytail, smiling as well. The promise of sandwiches did it’s work.

“Arr, me matey,” It was then that Nadia Rinzavi slid up next to him, clapping a hand on his shoulder. “It’s Shiro the Pirate, come for Keith’s booty! Or maybe it’s the other way around, hmm?”

Keith’s cheeks went red as apples. Shiro hadn’t finished his surgeries yet, so he was still down an eye, like Iverson. Unlike Iverson, who was human and didn’t feel the need to ask for a new eye, Shiro was, for lack of a better word, a cyborg now due to the clone body. Thanks to the plans they found for Haggar’s clone bodies on Thayserix, his eyes would also be a little easier to create, though it still took time to do that.

Of course, Shiro also happened to be a cyborg who was _just_ a little self-conscious about how his eyeless socket looked. So, eyepatch it was for the moment.

“I-it’s not- _Nadia_.” Keith lamely protested the teasing. “He’s not a pirate.”

Nailed it.

“Uh huh.” Nadia pat him sympathetically on the shoulder. “No worries, we understand. You came back because he looks good in a uniform. C’mon, everyone knows you’ve been glued to his side for weeks now.”

Did everyone suspect? Or did Matt just call everyone to tell them when Keith wasn't looking? And how much redder could Keith’s face get? He didn’t know, except maybe for the part about Matt. It _was_ something he would do, after all.

“You ok there, Paladin?” As everyone filed into the briefing room, Iverson looked over at him. “You look a little flushed. We’ve got water here-”

“I’m fine.” Keith opted instead to make and shove a ham sandwich ( _thanks, Shiro_ ) into his mouth. “Mmmrph mmm.”

Next to him, James smirked, and Keith summoned up all of the willpower he had to not punch him. Or Ryan. Or the new cadet. Or really half the people gathered because they were all looking at him and Shiro with knowing smiles.

Holy quiznak, _everyone knew_. He was never going to hear the end of it now. At least Iverson had the decency to look concerned for him.

“Well now, meeting’s in order,” Iverson looked over at Shiro, nodding. “First, let’s welcome back Admiral Shirogane-”

Everyone clapped, and Shiro grinned.

“Don’t forget to welcome back Keith,” he clapped his flesh hand on Keith’s shoulder. “Our new Blade liaison.”

Keith just buried his head into his hands harder as the clapping continued.

“Ok, ok, enough humiliating him.” A screen blipped on as Iverson began to talk. “First and most important, I believe our liaison has some important news from his contacts.”

Oh, right. He had to talk.

“Yes, correct.” Clearing his throat, Keith stood up and rubbed his cheeks, pressing a button beneath the table. Several images flashed as he began his speech. “The Blade have received word of an underground movement that’s been apparently forming among disaffected Galra military. There’s no concrete proof they’re actually gathering, not yet, just anecdotal accounts about purging their ranks of any half-bloods and foreigners, along with burning effigies of Voltron and certain leaders. The mark of the old Galra military has been found sprayed on the Chancellery’s temporary Hall of Justice, among other places, and on housing in non-Galra neighborhoods, within the course of one night cycle.”

Keith frowned as he continued. The room was silent, ruminating on his words.

“If this movement can be confirmed as real and connected to these actions, then they have a name: they’ve taken to calling themselves Vrepit Sa.”

“‘Vrepit sa?’” Ryan’s eyes furrowed. “Like the Galra saying?”

“Exactly.” Keith clicked to another picture of another act of vandalism on a school. Added up, Axca had concluded that having the same mark in so many places at the same time meant something was afoot. He was inclined to agree with the assessment. “It’s pretty insidious, and brilliant, to name their group that. Since ‘vrepit sa’ is such a prevalent term in Galra society, anyone who might a part of this can easily get away with using it as part of a coded greeting, without arousing much suspicion.”

“And if there’s military elements involved, I’m guessing their goal is a return to the power they had under Zarkon, rejecting the reforms of the Chancellery. Among other things,” Shiro folded his hands together, deep in thought. “I have to assume there’s not much we can do at the moment, though, much as we’d want to. We only just gained trust from the Galra in general, and if we try investigating we may be seen as meddling on Daibazaal to the Galra who have returned to the planet. Or worse, our actions prove whatever this group might be saying about the Coalition right and more Galra are convinced to join.”

“That’s the big worry. The Blade will likely send someone in to infiltrate them if they do exist. If they learn anything more, I’ll let you all know.” Keith awkwardly looked down at his fingers. “Um. That’s...it.”

Shiro nodded with a smile as Keith slowly, awkwardly, sat down.

“Thanks, Keith, for keeping up on this. It’s always good to keep tabs, just in case.” He cast his eye over the room, and for the rest of the meeting, Keith watched him, not even bothering to hide the adoration in his eyes. He also proceeded to ignore the snickers coming from next to him, because no matter how embarrassing it was, in the end, it didn’t matter. “Now, about the Holts’ newest vehicle technology - Matt was supposed to be here with that information, but since he had an emergency, we will have to table the discussion for the moment.”

Said emergency was that poor Bae Bae ate something he shouldn’t have, so the vet had to get it out of him with an emergency surgery. It may or may not have been pantyhose. The details were still sketchy.

“So, I believe there was one more piece of business from Lt. Kinkade? Something about yeast? What say you, Ryan?”

Technically it was about developing technology in the vein of the food goo machine on the Castle of Lions, and it resulted in Ryan getting teased by Nadia - taking the heat off of Keith and Shiro as a result. Still, Keith’s attention was on Shiro for the whole time, even as he also nodded at the leaps Ryan, Ina, and Coran had made just based on Ryan’s love of yeast resulting in the exploration of making specifically-flavored goo. Seeing Shiro light up when macaroni and cheese food goo was mentioned; watching him chuckle as Iverson grumbled about how the crew had far too much down time; he even laughed as Ryan tried the prototype beer food goo Ina made especially for him and made the most horrified, photogenic face anyone had ever seen on the poor guy.

Keith missed the sense of camaraderie being here had given him. And - judging by Shiro’s reactions during the briefing - he could tell Shiro did too.

If only the other Paladins were here to join in. Then things would be absolutely perfect.

 

* * *

 

When they got back to their room, Keith spotted a stuffed animal on the couch.

“This is…” It was a spotted cow plush, with a card attached. “It’s from Lance. ‘We’re expecting’? Wait-”

“ _Huh_!” Shiro examined the plush. “So Kalternecker is having a baby? That’s great news! Veronica must have put this here when we were cleaning the cold cuts out or something.”

“Yeah,” Keith looked down at the cow. “...I’m glad Lance is doing better.”

“Same. He looked better this morning, just tired. Apparently he finished seeding the last of his fields this week.” Shiro sat down. “I guess he wanted to surprise us with the news, and that’s why he didn’t say anything.”

Suddenly, the television began to beep.

“A message?” Shiro the comm on, then lit up when he saw who was on it. “Hunk!”

“ **A baby!!** ” Hunk was on screen, a translucent wall behind him, his eyes were filled with tears as he hugged his plush cow. “ **Can you believe it!? Lance asked me to be the godfather!!** ”

“Uh,” Keith blinked. “Lance isn’t actually having a baby, Kalternecker is.”

“ **I know, but...I** **_love_ ** **babies!** ” Hunk sniffled. “ **I can’t help it, Kalternecker is going to be a moo-ho-hooom!** ”

“So, “Shiro grinned softly as he leaned forward. “Does this mean you get to help name the calf?”

“ **A-aw, I hope so!** ” Hunk wiped his eyes. “ **Nnn, but I know Krolia and Veronica are sharing godmother duties do I definitely have to step up my game!** ”

“Just hope it’s not a boy,” Keith sagely nodded. “My mom has a boy name all ready to go in that case.”

“ **Oh no…** ” Hunk bit his lips. “ **That’s bad, man, real bad! I** **_really_ ** **need to step it up then! And I gotta get Shiro a gift before his next surgery!** ”

“You don’t have to!” Shiro shook his head. “It’s just getting my other eye in, I don’t want you going out of your way-”

High-pitched chirps suddenly began to fill the air, as a small, pink blob with pointed hair popped into view.

“ **Oh, right!** ” Hunk smiled as he turned to the creature. “ **Speaking of Krolia, this is King Oasndir of Dir. He wanted some tutoring on the Galra language before his state visit to the Daibazaal, since his translator doesn’t have it coded in. So I’m here helping him!** ”

“ **_Dir di-dirp!_ ** ” The blob began to vibrate. “ **_Di-di-dir?? Dirp??_ **”

“ **Yeah, these are the Black Paladins!** ” The vibrations intensified as the king let out a trill. “ **Sorry, he’s really excited to have met three Paladins of Voltron.** ”

“I can tell,” Shiro grinned wide, clearly happy to see this new fan. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, your Highness! I’m glad Hunk introduced you to us.”

“ **_Diiiirrrrp…_ ** ” The king looked at Shiro with sparkling eyes. “ **_Di-di-diiiiiirrr…_ **”

Then the king promptly fainted, falling to the floor with a thud.

“ **Oh, uh…he was really overwhelmed from meeting you.** ” Hunk began to sweat. “ **I’ll call you right back.** ”

With that, the feed cut.

“Oh dear,” Shiro brought a hand to his temple. “That’s not good…”

“I don’t blame them for that reaction,” Keith remarked as he started to take out his uniform, tossing it into the bedroom as he walked into it. “You _are_ something, Shiro.”

“Heh…” Shiro trailed off. “You would say that, though, Keith.”

“And I mean it.”

Keith smiled as he proceeded to put on a shirt and pants that didn’t quite fit him. His nightgown was in the laundry at the moment.

“So, I was thinking,” Keith stretched as he went back into the living room. “We’ll be launching again by the end of the month. Your next surgery is in next week, and we haven’t really had a chance to visit Lance to...gether…”

Keith trailed off as he caught Shiro’s face while he sat. The smile had faltered, and a shadow had crossed his eyes.

“Shiro?”

Shiro looked down at the floor, before looking over at Keith, his jaw tightening.

“Keith.” His voice is quiet. “Maybe this isn’t the right time to bring it up, but…”

“But what?”

Keith could feel the dread start to pool at his feet. He hadn’t felt this way since he spoke to Shiro about Naxzela so many months ago, bearing his feelings of wanting to be useful, his fear of being alone, his hurt when Shiro - clone or not - had seemed to dismiss him, and the team barely seemed to realize he had been in much danger. That it had been Lotor who saved him - Lotor, the man who had been their enemy, who also suffered from being alone, and hurt, and scared. Only Keith hadn’t been able to save Lotor when the chips were down, and the team had simply seen his defeat as a job well done - at least until they learned the truth.

It was a past memory and fear of being the _other,_ the one left alone, one with things left unspoken and unsaid that tainted what relationship he may have had left with the Paladins. It was a lingering sentiment that went unspoken for months, _years_ , until Keith saw Lotor’s past, watched Allura die, and then felt himself powerless and useless all over again. He told Shiro all of this, bore his soul, forgave Shiro because he always would. He said it, only for the Lions, and then Shiro, to ultimately leave him for what had seemed to be greener pastures. It hurt, of course, even though Keith knew they all had to go for their own reasons.

But Shiro had come back, and this time, he wouldn’t leave Keith. Not after what he said. It was just his Galra instincts and old habits worrying about what his soulmate is going to do, because what if this is how the argument with Curtis started and _what if_ Shiro revealed he was sick again and _what if_ Shiro decided he _didn’t want Keith anymore after all and_ -

_Patience yields focus._

Those were what ifs. Not reality. Keith shoved his panic down and took a deep breath.

“Is everything ok?”

“...Yeah.” There was an undertone of _but_ , nevertheless, as Shiro managed a smile. “Everything is wonderful. _You_ are wonderful.”

Slowly he stood and walked to Keith, placing his hands on Keith’s shoulders. The smile faltered once more as he searched Keith’s eyes with the one he had.

“It’s not you, anyways. You’ve done nothing wrong. I’ve been thinking some more, and I need to ask a favor of you.” Shiro paused. “I’d do it myself, but I’m not cleared to drive a toaster oven right now, and I won’t get to do it by the time we launch...would you be willing to take me somewhere?”

Keith blinked, then nodded.

“Wherever you need me to go, Shiro,” he murmured as he gently pecked Shiro on the cheek, resulting in a dusting of pink to appear on Shiro’s cheeks. “I’ll be there with you.”

 

* * *

 

They drove to Montana. Keith didn’t think about why, at least not until they passed New Denver and Shiro asked to pull over at a gas station, coming out with a bag. He’d never gone this way before, but he knew Shiro had. There had only been one reason he’d ever drive down this way, aside from his Garrison recruiting trips.

His gut feeling was soon proven right as they passed into Yellowstone County, stopping in front of a cemetery. A _military_ cemetery. The sight of it caused Shiro to tense up.

“Shiro.” Keith turned the vehicle off, pausing before he continued. “...You want me to come with you?”

Shiro slowly nodded.

“Yeah. I think I do.” His tone was distant. “If you’re ok with that.”

“Of course I am, as long as you are.” Keith shook his head as they both got out. “Do you, uh...do you know where it is?”

“Yeah.” Shiro took a deep breath. “I do.”

The air was crisp and cold, despite the sun brightly shining down on the snowy, hallowed grounds. Both Shiro and Keith had put on winter coats once they hit winter weather; their collars flapped in the wind as it picked up. Slowly, the two walked down the main boulevard of the cemetery, until Shiro stopped in front of a columbarium built on the path.

Taking a deep breath, Shiro stepped forward and slowly bent down, gently touching one of the marble plaques. The words on it were engraved and filled with gold.

 

**ADAM WEDDERBURN**

**Captain, Galaxy Garrison AF**

**War for Earth’s Independence**

**2XXX-2XXX**

**-In The Sky, The Eagle Flies Still** -

 

“...Hey.” After a moment, Shiro finally spoke. “It’s me.”

He took a deep breath.

“...So here you are - you’re a bit shorter than I remember you being...”

Keith nearly sputtered at the rather macabre remark. Sure, it was a very Shiro thing to do, a defense mechanism he used at times. Even so, Keith hadn’t expected that to come out of his mouth so soon.

“I never thought I’d see you again,” Shiro’s voice became quiet. “When I last saw you, we had that argument. I left, and...well, you promised you wouldn’t be there if I left. And you weren’t. But…heh. You know, it’s funny. I thought...”

His voice cracked slightly.

“...I was certain you would still be alive, and I would be the one dying or dead after. Not...not the other way around.” Keith watched as the other tried to keep his breath level, constant, slow. “I loved you. I really did. You were my first love...and I know that I was yours. We were both alone and aimless when it came to others, when we met at your house. I still remember how to get there - take the interstate until you get to Saltese, and then you go north until you get to the cabin. I remember how we had our first kiss there. And - at least for a little while - I remember how we made each other happy.”

Slowly, Shiro got into a cross-legged position on the ground.

“I never got to thank you.” Shiro’s head bent down. “For those moments. And I never...I’d hoped you wouldn't have to mourn me after I left for Kerberos. I didn’t want to look back, and I didn’t want you to see me as anything as what I had been before you left me. Funny how I’m the one who’s looking for closure, now, you know?”

A small, bitter chuckle. Then silence.

“...I’m sorry.” Shiro’s voice became thick again. “I’m so sorry we never worked things out. I’m so sorry I never told you everything I really felt. About my dreams, about why they were so important...about how much what you said to me hurt. I wish...”

He brought a hand up to his face, and shuddered. Keith brought a hand up, ready to go to him, to comfort him, but stopped himself. Shiro needed to do this, alone.

“...I wish I could have said that while you were alive. I wish I could have come back to say those things. No matter how we ended or where we ended up.” Shiro’s shoulders sagged. “You deserved that much from me, and I was never able to give it to you. Even if you left me after that, at least...at least we’d have had a better finish than the one we got, having so much left unsaid. But...I guess sometimes you can’t fix your mistakes. Sometimes you just have to live with it.”

He paused.

“...I got you your favorite chocolates.” Keith could imagine the small smile playing on Shiro’s face as he presented the small bag and placed it in the alcove beneath the niche of the plaque. “I know you can’t eat them right now. This is just my way of telling you that after everything I remembered. That I _did_ love you. That I will...never forget those feelings I had for you. Because...those feelings are what helped me to understand what love is.”

At this, Shiro slowly turned towards Keith, and Keith could feel the admiration emanate even from there.

“And...it helped me to meet a great man. A man who understands me, and who saw me through the good.” Slowly, he turned and stood up. “ _And_ the bad. Ever since I learned you passed, I mourned you. I thought...maybe I had made a mistake back before Kerberos. Maybe I should have stayed with you. Maybe you wouldn’t have died if I had.”

He still looked at Keith as he spoke.

“But I realized...my mistake was living in a past neither of us can change and thinking that might fix something that can’t be fixed. And not realizing that...my future was right in front of me the whole time.”

It was then that Keith began to walk forward.

“I’m sure I’ll see you again, Adam, wherever you are right now. And when I do, we can tell each other everything we wanted to say.” He turned back to the columbarium, briefly. “Until then...take care of yourself, wherever you are. Be at peace…”

Keith brought a hand to Shiro’s shoulder as the other man let out a sniff.

“...and thank you.” He turned back to Keith, a smile on his face,” And...thank _you_ , Keith. For everything.”

He clenched Keith’s hands, and though they were cold to the touch, Keith felt himself warm up on the inside. He could feel the weight that was left on Shiro’s shoulders slowly and gently lift, like the wisps of snow that fluttered around them alongside the petals of early spring blossoms.

Adam was dead. At long last, Shiro had also laid him to rest.

“Come on, Shiro.” After one last look at the silent columbarium, he let go of Shiro’s hands, opting to wrap his arms around his soulmate instead. “Let’s go home.”

So they did, back to the Atlas. That night, Shiro and Keith slept, arms draped around one another, as if they’d never been apart even a single day.

* * *

 

Keith was cooking eggs and toast the next morning when the comm in the living room began to beep.

“Shoot-” He started to panic, since he the eggs weren’t finished. “Shiro-”

“Got it!” Shiro slid in on his socks and pressed the comm on. “Oh, hey Lance!”

Keith’s muscles tensed. Even though Lance seemed to be getting better, he still couldn't help but worry. Everyone worried, naturally.

“ **Hey there, Shirobeard.** ” At least he sounded relatively normal. “ **Minus the beard. What’s up?** ”

“I’m doing all right,” Keith heard Shiro flop on the couch. “Getting ready for the day, Keith is making breakfast.”

“ **Keith can** **_cook_ ** **?** ” Lance sounded dramatically - and infuriatingly - surprised. “ **I can’t believe it! Has he become Hunk’s rival now, too?!** ”

“No,” Keith huffed, loud enough for Lance to hear. “It’s just eggs and toast.”

“ **_Just_ ** **eggs and toast! Don’t let Hunk hear you talk that kind of smack.** ”

Quickly, Keith flipped the eggs onto their respective plates, and caught each piece of bread as they popped up, slamming a slab of butter on each. He then poured two glasses of orange juice. No, it wasn’t even close to what Hunk was capable of, though Keith could say it was at least edible. At least he hoped it was.

“How’s Kalternecker?” Shiro accepted his food with a smile, putting his eggs on his toast and making it into a goopy, yolk-filled sandwich. “Congrats, by the way.”

“ **Oh, she’s doing good! She’s due in a couple of months. We’re keeping the gender a surprise!** ” Keith sat as Lance leaned back in his chair over the comm. It looked like he was outside, leaning against the wall of the barn. “ **Hey, speaking of which, I actually called because I wanted to shoot an idea to you guys about our meet-up during the Celebration.** ”

The meet-up. The annual meet-up to honor Allura, on the day the universe celebrated her sacrifice.

Keith’s hand clenched tighter on his fork, and it stabbed the yolk, leaking gold onto his plate.

“Yeah?” Shiro’s tone in between his bites was cautious, like speaking to a scared animal. He was clearly worried by the topic change as well. “What were you thinking?”

“ **Actually,** ” Something seemed to gleam in Lance’s eyes as he held the comm up. Or, perhaps it could have just been a trick of the light. “ **I was thinking, my new farm’s pretty close to where Allura’s statue of Earth is. Why don’t we just stay on Earth, and have dinner at my house after?** ”

Both Shiro and Keith looked at one another, their eyes wide with surprise, then back at the screen.

“ **Oh, don’t give me that look.** ” Lance began to pout. “ **It’s true! Plus, I got plenty of room where I am, so no one has to worry about hotels or bunking with random Alteans for the night, or waiting for the next teludav, or anything like that! And we can have a home-cooked meal made by yours truly - I won’t make Hunk cook it! And if Kalternecker’s had her baby by then you guys can meet them, and-** ”

Lance sighed.

“ **It’ll be** **_good_ ** **, I** **_promise_ ** **. Please?** ”

Keith looked back at Shiro, eyes narrowed. On the one hand, he was still concerned with what was happening with Lance. On the other, Lance made some _annoyingly_ good points.

“Have…” Shiro’s eyes darted from Keith to Lance and back again. “Have you talked to the others yet?”

“ **Hunk is totally on board! He thinks it’s a great idea!** ” Lance’s excitement faltered. “ **I was going to call Coran, and...uh...I haven’t gotten a hold of Pidge yet. I tried to but she hasn’t answered her phone or anything.** ”

“It’s probably because she and Matt are taking care of Bae Bae,” Shiro quickly held a hand up. “I wouldn’t worry about it, but maybe wait a day or two before you call. Otherwise, if everyone else is on board, I’m fine with it. Keith?”

Keith blinked at this. After a moment, though, he sighed and shrugged. Lance really seemed _happy_ and more like himself than he had even in comparison to the previous months. Plus, if it made things even a little bit easier, it made sense to at least entertain the offer.

“Honestly? If Shiro’s ok with it, I’m ok with it.” He still gave Lance a hard stare. “Just...make sure you get in touch with Pidge and Coran soon, ok? Everyone should be on board with it if we go to your house, and we have to have time to get prepped depending on where we go.”

“ **Of course!** ” Lance’s eyebrow raised, a smarmy smirk on his face as he brought a hand to his chest. “ **You can count on me to get this right the first time!** ”

Keith closed his eyes and let out a relieved breath, relieved to see more of the old Lance that everyone had been sorely missing. Yes, everyone, even him. He wasn’t ashamed to admit it.

“ **Sooo, I’ll talk to you guys later and fill you in on what’s been decided by everyone!** ” Lance paused. “ **Oh, and Shiro? Keith?** ”

“Yeah-”

Any words that might have come out died on Keith’s lips as he opened his eyes and looked at the screen. Lance’s eyes in that one instant were suddenly _different_. The iris and pupil suddenly flashed gold, and the Altean marks around them had flared to a bright aqua. When he spoke again, it was a strange, dream-like, and utterly alien whisper, as a wide, almost maniacally excitable slasher grin spread across his face.

“ **_We’ll see you then._ **”

The comm went dead before Keith could react with the alarm that had suddenly slammed up to the top of his throat.

Judging by how Shiro had suddenly grabbed his hand with his own metal one, he wasn’t the only one who was suddenly worried again about what was going to happen.

 

* * *

 

 

Later that night, Coran called from Altea. He’d accepted Lance’s offer to have the dinner on Earth, even offered to help with cooking the dinner when they got together. However, when Shiro and Keith told him about what they had seen, he became troubled as well.

He didn’t know what, exactly, it was, if it wasn’t just the tydlefiddles. Some of the symptoms just weren’t making sense. He couldn’t find anything about the strange episodes Lance had been seemingly experiencing in the Altean medical archives. Of course, the archives themselves were scant since, while the planet Altea was magically reborn, the knowledge and infrastructure from 10,000 years ago was not so lucky to have been so meticulously recreated. Still, Coran promised he would keep searching for answers, no matter what and where he went.

That night, Keith dreamed of Lance with glowing yellow eyes, making him a ham sandwich out of flying popcorn while the Lions ate Keith's breakfast.

It was _weird_.


	6. let us be beaten, if we cannot fight

It was nice for Shiro to be able to see him with two eyes again. Even if, at the moment, Keith knew he was little more than a black-and-red blob to the other, which was a little more than frustrating.

They were looking at Keith at that very moment, and Keith could see that the scars from his surgeries were barely noticeable unless one thought to look very closely at the borders of Shiro’s eyes, and the borders of Shiro’s eyelids. Even then, it seemed only Keith noticed them up close as the bandages were finally taken off for the last time.

He was definitely noticing them today, because he was helping Shiro pick out a pair of glasses at a space mall that specialized in the eyewear of 3,820 species across the universe. The surgeries had been successful, but Shiro’s original optical nerves, blood vessels and muscles had to heal and rest, and the bio-mechanical components also needed to adjust to Shiro’s nervous and circulatory systems, in order to give Shiro optimal eyesight. In the meantime, everything was a blob to Shiro.

Despite that, Keith was apparently a very recognizable blob, since Shiro seemed to instinctively know - and sort of see -  where he was.

“Hey there.” Instantly, a metal and flesh arm wrapped around Keith’s torso. “Any luck?”

“A little bit, actually.” Keith held up two frames. “I think this one fits your face better, but it’s a little more expensive. This one is cheaper and they look all right, but they’re a bit more Pidge’s style.”

“Did someone call me?”

At this, both turned - with Shiro blinking before looking downwards - to see Pidge leaning against a wall.

“Katie!” Shiro’s eyes widened, and he broke into a smile. “At least I _hope_ that’s Katie. Her voice is coming from higher than I remember. Has she gotten taller?”

“Not...by much?” Pidge’s eyes went left and right. “I’ve only grown, like, five inches since the war, dude. It’s not _that_ much.”

“ _Only_ five inches, she says,” Shiro scoffed. “You’ll be taller than Matt at this rate. How are you even here?”

“Oh, well, I was back on Earth, I heard my name, and as fast as a teludav warp, I appeared to naturally solve whatever problem you need me to take care of!” Pidge flung her hands out dramatically, before shrugging. “Actually, I’m having a day out with my mom and dad. Dad’s looking for a new pair of glasses here, too.”

“Oh, is he?” Shiro blinked. “I...didn’t see him. Granted, I can’t really _see_ right now, but...”

From the corner of his own eye Keith saw Samuel Holt slowly walk behind Shiro, until he was a few inches away. Sweat began to form on his brow; he wanted to tell Shiro _he’s right behind you!_ but what if Sam wanted it to be a surprise? Indeed, looking towards Pidge, he could see the toothy grin spreading on Pidge’s face.

“...He’s right behind me, isn’t he?”

“Oh!” Pidge winced. “Quiznak, the jig is up, dad.”

“Language,” He father chided before giving Shiro his own smile. “Fancy meeting you here, Admiral. I see you’re finally growing your hair out!”

“I thought I needed a bit of a change. It's still within Garrison standards, so why not?” Shiro smirked. “Fancy being in the same mall, much less the same galaxy, sir. How’s the search for your glasses going?”

“Eh, I found a pair that works for me.” Sam held up a pair of no-frame lenses. “And a pair that doesn’t work so much.”

He held up a pair of pink glasses with heart-shaped frames.

“What a _lovely_ pair of blobs you have there,” Shiro chuckled. “I’m sure they’ll look great on your face, whatever they actually look like.”

“Your confidence is duly noted.” Pidge yoinked the heart-shaped glasses and proceeded to place them on Shiro’s face. “So, how do those look on him, Keith?”

Keith’s eyes narrowed.

“Ridiculous.” His eyes scanned over a section before he plucked another pair out. “Try these.”

Shiro was thus adorned with bright, rainbow-colored frames shaped like stars, with eyeballs on springs dangling from them. Both Sam and Pidge snickered.

“I can’t even really see what you're doing,” Shiro blinked owlishly. “And I just _know_ you guys are pranking me.”

“Maybe!” Pidge pat Shiro’s back. “But we’re doing it _gently_.”

“Hang on, Shiro.”

After carefully taking the joke glasses off, Keith snatched up a more dignified set of frames.

“Here.” They were simple, and a bit thick, and cheap, and plastic, and the frames were rectangular and angular. Most people would look terrible with them, but Keith figured they were worth a try anyways - they looked durable enough. “How about these?”

Sam and Pidge both looked on as the glasses where carefully put on Shiro’s face.

“...Huh.” Sam tilted his head. “Not bad. Not bad at all.”

“Yeah,” even Pidge looked taken aback. “Those...those actually look pretty good.”

"They do?" Shiro turned to Keith. "No prank?"

"No prank," Keith shook his head as he continued to adjust the position of the glasses. "Seriously."

"Heh," Pidge smiled again. “Gotta say, it really does bring out his inner nerd. I like them!”

“My _what_?”

“Now, Pidge,” her father gently scolded as Keith adjusted the frames on Shiro’s face. “Spectacled men like the Admiral and myself prefer to be called ‘culturally eccentric intellectuals’.”

“I feel like I’m being shamed for my old model rocket collection,” Shiro mock-pouted. “What did I ever do to deserve such a fate?”

“You hang out with us, for starters.” Pidge rubbed her hands. “No, but seriously, these glasses look good, and they look good on you.”

Then everyone turned their eye onto Keith.

“What do _you_ think?”

Keith took Shiro in as he turned to look in Keith’s direction. The frames looked cheap, were cheap. When they were on Shiro’s face, though, they looked priceless and irreplaceable.

“...Shiro.” Slowly, Keith let the frames go. “They are perfect.”

“Really?” Shiro’ eyes lit up at the affirmation, and a grin formed on his face. “Then I’ll take them. Let’s get checked out!”

With that, Shiro took his glasses off, his eyes narrowing as he looked to and fro as Pidge and Sam chuckled.

“Now which one of those blobs over there is the receptionist…?”

 

* * *

 

Within a few moments, the glasses were safely tucked into Shiro’s pocket, and both he and Keith were sitting down to a _grumplacknehgrue_ in restaurant on the floor above the shops, alongside Pidge and Sam. The best way Keith could describe it was that it was similar to a smörgåsbord, minus the plates, or the differentiating of foods, or even a basic understanding of how cooking food worked.

“They said in prison that there was a race of magpie-like aliens that long ago were subdued by the Galra Empire due to their thieving ways. However, despite forgetting their more subversive history, they never truly forgot their love of taking other people’s things for themselves,” Sam explained as he dug into the pile of food, pulling out a glowing green disc with his spork. “They just ended up using the philosophy on food, hoarding it for months and years. Then they realized they could share it with their fellows, and thus _grumplacknehgrue_ was born.”

Sam continued to help himself to some more food, taking out what looked like a gumball.

“And as the centuries passed, the Galra adopted the practice. Actually, it was quite common on many of the lower-priority mining planets for the Galra to have these kind of piles for a whole week.” Sam took a slurp of his drink. “Heck, when I was at the Skazap mining outpost, we had to make do with one _grumplacknehgrue_ every ten days. Had to make it last for everyone - not just us prisoners, but everyone, even the guards and the overseers! Of course, they got to pick their food first, and they got to ration larger quantities. After they were finished getting their share, they let us sort out what we wanted,.”

“That all must have been hard for you, Commander,” Keith frowned at the pile. “Even knowing the Galra with you were suffering as well.”

“Well, as much as many of the Galra warlords and military we dealt with during the war could be quite cruel, on Skaznap the Galra could be rough, but they had not lost their souls, not entirely. They were nothing near the likes of Sendak or his Fire of Purification.” Sam closed his eyes. “For all the damage the Empire and its ilk inflicted, we mustn’t forget that the Galra themselves were not immune to the suffering that was caused. Truth is, we may never know the true extent of the damage that was caused to Galra culture, and history and thinking; nor will we fully uncover the truth of those Galra who weren’t taken in by Zarkon’s cult of quintessence, but didn’t have the protection of those like the Blade of Marmora to give them purpose beyond that.”

Everyone was silent at this, as they mused on it. Keith himself closed his eyes, thinking about that Galra actor who had once been a political prisoner, who might have been dead if not for the collapse of the Empire. It almost invariably led to pondering if there was, in fact, a reality where his mother never got into the Blade, where the Blade simply never existed, because the Galra Empire had simply been too powerful, too pervasive, to allow such a kernel of hope to even exist for the untold billions that were unfortunate enough to be born in that universe.

They had saved all of existence, so it was possible such a universe existed. A universe where the Galra Empire was in some form the winner of the war, without a force like Voltron to counter it. Even the universe with the Altean Empire had the Guns of Gamara - but it was possible there was a timeline where Sven was very much dead, or the Guns never existed, or-

He was giving himself a headache just thinking about it. He huffed as he yanked a large ball of stuff from the pile and plopped it onto his plate, not caring particularly what he ended up with.

“That’s...nice, I think...and all, but...is this even _edible_ , dad?” Pidge finally pulled a stringy, gamey-looking piece of string from the pile. “Half of this stuff looks older than you.”

“It’s fine, Katie,” Sam began to nibble on the disc. “Just try it, I’m sure you’ll like something in it!”

Pidge made a face as she proceeded to slowly, reluctantly, start slurping on the noodly nutriment, a worried hum emanating from her as she continued eating.

“That is...a very big blob,” Shiro commented as he clumsily began to dive into the mountain. “You know, we’re not going to be able to eat all of this, Sam.”

“Aha, we’re not supposed to, son!” Sam motioned towards the long line that snaked around their table. “This pile is for everyone who comes in today.”

“Oh,” Keith managed to swallow the chunk of the meat-like thing that he’d picked out from the top of his ball of food. “Is _that_ why we were waiting in line for over an hour?”

“That’s the norm for this meal. Go one, everyone, eat!” Sam chomped on a piece of what looked like wood. Maybe it was wood, Keith couldn’t be sure. “This food  certainly won’t go to waste after we leave, so don’t you worry!”

Shiro smiled, and proceeded to shovel a particularly disgusting-looking pile of food into his mouth. Unlike Pidge, who simply pushed the rest of her food away, Shiro practically vacuumed his up, as did Sam. Keith shrugged and began to eat his own portions.

“So, how long will it take for your glasses to be given the proper lenses, Shiro?” Pidge adjusted her own glasses as she asked. “I know yours have got to be pretty customized for your eyes…”

“Mmph,” Shiro swallowed a large chunk of what looked like a combination of a shrimp and a human finger. “It’ll take three days at the most-”

That was when his and Shiro’s comms rang.

“I got it.” Keith gulped his food down and opened his comm. “This is Keith.”

“Keith!” It was Iverson, his tone brooking no argument. “You and the Admiral need to get back to the Atlas ASAP!”

“Is everything all right?” Next to him Keith could feel Shiro tense. “What’s happened?”

“There’s been an incident on Daibazaal. Atlas has been called to aid the Chancellery.” Iverson’s face darkened. “It’s not good. Get back here _now_.”

Keith and Shiro were both instantly on their feet.

“Sir,” Shiro started, “I’m sorry to cut this short-”

“Don’t be.” Sam quickly dabbed his mouth with a napkin. “We can come with you, if it’s as bad as it sounds.”

“Yeah! Lions or no, I’m still a Paladin. I’m coming too.” Pidge slapped her napkin onto the table and nodded to the group of Galra that were staring at the pile of food. “Oh, uh, right, we’re done. You guys can have it now.”

Instantly, the Galra were sitting, scarfing down the _grumplacknehgrue_ as the Earthlings quickly excused themselves. Keith was fine with that - food could wait.

 

* * *

 

While Keith was secretly glad that what happened hadn’t been a worst-case scenario, he still felt his blood boil when he learned what had gone down. When he touched down in Daibazaal’s capital, clad in his Paladin gear (God, it had been _forever_ since he’d worn these), he could only just prevent himself from snapping and punching the first Galra he laid eyes on. It wasn’t their fault, but he couldn’t help being _angry_.

Vrepit Sa, it appeared, was real after all. Atlas had been called to provide medical backup for several thousand injured and scared citizens who were now sequestered in the Chancellery’s main complex, and they were providing everything they could. Pidge and Sam were also helping out in the hospitals, using their teludav tech to bring extra supplies and food in to assist.

Hunk was with the King of Dir in another part of the complex, trying to calm him down and assure him that most Galra were not violent or evil or wishing to kill him. Whether Hunk was successful or not remained to be seen. The King had been downright crying when Shiro had gone to check on things.

“They took over an abandoned gladiator arena.” Kolivan had a very fine bump on his head, which Keith placed a compress on. “They were dragging hostages in, tossing the non-Galra into the cells to be shot. They were also attempting to force the Galra they took in to either swear allegiance to their cause, or be killed in the arena fighting.”

“Casualties?”

“In the dozens, if not hundreds, unfortunately. Several were definitively killed, and we’re still identifying bodies.” Kolivan took a deep breath. “It could have been worse. However, the Blade had an operative in their ranks, so they were able to alert us when a contingent broke off to assassinate the entire council and the visiting alien dignitary.”

 _Mom._ Keith increased the pressure on Kolivan’s head, forcing the former Blade to grab his hand.

“Be assured, Keith.” Kolivan’s glowing eyes looked up at him, fixing him with a firm stare. “Your mother was well-prepared for such an event. The foolish amateurs did not even get a hit on her.”

“What about you?”

“Hmph.” Kolivan gave a throaty chuckle. “Just a stray hit. It hardly fazed me.”

That Kolivan - or _anyone_ \- was killed, much less injured, still made Keith grind his teeth, even as he backed off with the compress. Someone had to pay for these crimes.

“Where are the culprits?”

“Vanished. Most of them slipped away from us in the chaos. However,” a wry smirk played on the edge of Kolivan’s lips. “I believe the Blade has dispatched their best... _diplomats_ to make those who were caught more amenable to telling us what they know.”

“Ahaha...I bet.” The thought of Zethrid and Ezor having a go at those who would kill their own people for such stupid reasons - that got Keith to smile. “I’m glad they’re getting to use their talents for good. Even if Axca probably disapproves.”

“Axca…” Kolivan folded his hands. “Her heart is in the right place, but I doubt we will be able to solve all of our problems without getting our hands dirty. Not any time soon.”

“And what we would give,” a new voice suddenly entered the conversation, “that they didn’t need to resort to violence at all anymore.”

Keith’s head whipped around. Krolia leaned against the doorway, a small, relieved glimmer in her eyes. The compress dropped from Keith’s hands as he rushed to his mother, throwing his arms around her.

“Mom!”

“Shiro told me you were here.” Krolia returned the hug, crushing Keith’s ribs. “I’m all right, Keith. I’m not defeated so easily.”

“How is Shiro…?”

“There are many injured,” Keith heard Kolivan shuffle around as he picked up the compress where Keith had dropped it. “But seeing the Champion helping them, not hurting them, has raised the spirits of those who had been trapped in that place.”

_A creator, not a destroyer._

Keith’s hug loosened as Allura’s words from long ago echoed through his mind.

“...Go.” Krolia gently brought a hand to Keith’s cheek, where his scar lay. “You should be with your soulmate. I’ll take care of the old man.”

“ _Ha_ ,” Kolivan snorted. “Old, she calls me. I’ve got have a mind to show her how old I really am-”

“I...am going to just go now.” Whatever was going to go down between the two was going to be _none of his business_. “Right, bye!”

With that, he quickly excused himself, hastily walking from that wing and into the main halls. There, hundreds of people - many of them Galra, all of them either very young or incredibly old, were huddled together, looking tired, scared, and hungry. As he passed by, one very young Galra began tottering to him, tugging on his arm.

“Paladin?” There was admiration in the child’s eyes. “Wow...m-my name is Karmank. Can you show me your bayard?”

Keith smiled as he bent down.

“I didn’t bring mine,” he apologetically replied. “But I _did_ bring another blade. Would you like to see it?”

The child nodded, and he let out a gasp as Keith showed his luxite blade, shifting it into its sword form before turning it back to its dormant form.

“Wow!” Karmank clapped as Keith resheathed his blade. “So neat...can-can I have a picture with you? You’re really a-awesome...I saw you when you were at the throne thingy talking about the future...”

“Uh, sure...”

After getting that photo, the child squeaked a thank you, gave Keith a big hug and kiss, and scampered off to his mother, who was nursing a bloodied injury. She looked up, and when their eyes met, she smiled and gave him a nod before going back to closing her eyes and leaning against the purple walls.

It was still weird for him to be a role model, Keith decided, even though this time around he wasn’t being asked to parade around like a clown in front of cheering crowds for the purpose of morale, like when he left Voltron for the Blade the first time. Still, he supposed that the Galra were heartened to see a Paladin who had a little bit of them in him, who had shunned the power and influence connected to that which had corrupted their government for so long.

Speaking of Shiro, he spotted Shiro with a group of alien children comprised of Galra, Puigans and Alteans, carefully and gently tending to their wounds. He was clearly being doubly careful, since he still didn’t have his glasses just yet; however, Shiro refused to simply stay on the Atlas while things were going down on Daibazaal, especially when everyone else was pulling their weight. The fact he was able to work as he could despite not having his glasses was a testament to his determination - and his stubbornness, Keith mused as he quietly strode over.

He’d only gotten five paces before Shiro turned to look right at him, as if he’d sensed the other’s arrival.

“Ah, there he is. The Black Paladin!” Shiro burst into a bright and beautiful smile. “Well, he’s the Black Blob right now, but there’s no way I could mistake him for anyone else. Come to help?”

At this, several of the Galra in the crowd turned to Keith, then to Shiro, then to each other, before murmuring to themselves. Keith’s eyebrow twitched as he heard them talk.

“Is that…”

“Yes. I can see it.”

“Amazing.”

“Paladin,” one of them spoke up to Shiro as Keith walked over to put his hand on Shiro’s shoulder. “Is this human - is he your soulmate?”

Keith’s eyes widened at this, and his face began to burn, even as Shiro looked back up at him, eyebrow raised in curiosity. Before, he would snapped that such a thing was no one’s business but his and Shiro’s. He would have closed off, then stormed off, without bothering to make up for his brusqueness.

His reaction this time was different. Maybe it was because this time, he was with his soulmate, and his soulmate was happy, and recovering, and not dead the whole time. Maybe it was because, despite his current ocular predicament, there was a gleam in Shiro’s eyes that always seemed to appear when he looked at Keith, now. Maybe it was just his Galra instincts preening.

Or maybe it was all of that, and because Shiro was caressing his cheek, then his hair, and then his back, proceeding to gently bring him to a sitting position. Soon enough, Keith found his chin  nestled near Shiro’s neck, the scent of Shiro’s shampoo wafting into his nostrils.

“Yes.” His voice lowered to a borderline growl, as if daring anyone to say otherwise. “He is.”

Shiro leaned back on Keith at this. Keith wondered if Shiro understood what exactly it meant to be the soulmate of a Galra. He likely didn’t. But it didn’t matter.

“I am,” he murmured, his voice whisper-soft. “And I’m not going anywhere.”

Shiro’s flesh hand began to ruffle Keith’s hair.

“...I might style your hair while I’m here, though.” A few snickers came from the children among the group crowded around Shiro. “See? Look at how long the Black Paladin’s hair is - I was right! We should fix that, right kids?”

“ _What_ ?” Keith instantly pushed Shiro away, eyes widening as Shiro gave him a very sly smirk in return. A group of children suddenly towered over him, smiles big and fingers wiggling as they took Keith’s shoulders. Thoughts of scissors and hair cream and hair washing began swimming into his vision as he stiffened. He’d stepped into a trap. “Takashi Shirogane, you wouldn’t _dare_ -”

(And that was how, in the middle of a humanitarian and political crisis on Daibazaal, Keith ended up spending the afternoon getting his hair braided into pigtails by a group of schoolchildren while everyone else looked on and laughed. Pidge naturally took pictures for the inevitable future blackmail he would have to endure. He made sure to look appropriately pouty during the entire endeavor. But he secretly enjoyed it.)

 

* * *

 

Three days, several dozen arrests, and one sleepover in the Chancellery later, Shiro sat in the med bay of the Atlas, and put on his glasses - and he new, customized lenses created just for his eyes - properly for the first time. As soon as his eyes alighted on Keith, he smiled.

“Well well,” Shiro started to blush again, for the twelfth time that day. “I can clearly see the most wonderful man in the universe once again. That alone was worth the wait.”

“Oh _God_ ,” Keith could hear Pidge groan. “ _Please_ tell me this mushiness isn’t going to be something we’ll have to deal with after we give all the clones new eyes? Do I need to file 200 restraining orders against Keith if I want _peace_ , Takashi Shirogane!?”

“Maybe. Sorry, Katie,” Shiro’s tone was only somewhat apologetic as he stood up and drew Keith into his arms. “They _are_ my clones, after all.”

Keith responded by giving Shiro a quick peck on the cheek, which caused the blush to deepen on Shiro’s face - and for Pidge to throw her hands on her face with a screech as Shiro gently went to reciprocate the gesture, causing Keith to blush in return.

“Oh _God,_ you’re both turning into lovesick versions of my _parents_!” she wailed. “This is my worst nightmare come true! Kosmo, save me!”

From the door, Keith spotted Kosmo’s massive form filling the frame. He popped his giant head in, took one sniff, looked at Shiro and Keith - and then promptly disappeared in a puff of smoke.

“Nooooo!” Pidge screeched, running into the hall of the med bay. “Kosmo, come back!! Don’t leave me with these irredeemable saps!!”

“Hey now,” Shiro gently scolded. “It’s not like we’ve devolved into using cutesy nicknames-”

“Yet,” Keith gave Pidge’s backside a dirt-eating grin. “Right, _honey_?”

“GR _AAAAAH_!!” Pidge’s growl-scream made the moment worth it. “I take back every nice thing I ever said about you two!”

With that, Pidge stormed off, no doubt leaving a cadre of confused medics in her wake. Keith couldn’t help but chuckle as he looked up at Shiro.

“You really look good with those glasses,” he murmured. “I mean it.”

He pushed the glasses up the bridge of Shiro’s nose.

“We can go back to Daibazaal tonight if you want,” Keith turned to face the other fully. “I know we’ve got other stuff we need to do, more leads to pursue with Vrepit Sa. Plus, there’s still injured we can help out with, maybe see how Ezor and Zethrid are-”

He’s interrupted by a kiss.

“Yes,” Shiro whispered, as he grabbed Keith’s hand, guiding him out of the room, and soon enough, the med bay. “Let’s go back to Daibazaal tonight.”

They did. But before then, for the entire afternoon, Shiro rested, in bed, Keith’s arms and legs tangled up around him as they talked about the sights Shiro would finally see for the first time with his own pair of eyes and a free mind, unfettered by the threat of Honerva or anyone else who would use them against him. Shiro looked forward to it, and to meeting more of the Galra who were so unlike the generals and Empire loyalists that they had long fought.

 

* * *

 

Later that evening, Keith and Shiro were summoned to witness the treaty signing between the Chancellery and the King of Dir, who had been successfully reassured by Hunk’s actions. This affirmed, without any doubt, the first official, post-Empire, and more importantly equal planetary alliance, forged entirely by Daibazaal’s new government and another system. Keith felt his eyes glisten as his mother signed the treaty with a prideful flourish, even as they heard and felt an explosion in the distance, and Keith, Pidge and Shiro had to excuse themselves to deal with another attack by Vrepit Sa.

Naturally, those responsible melted into the shadows, intending to cause chaos before getting away scot-free. Naturally, the enemy must have thought that by using fear, violence and hate, they had the upper hand against the Chancellery - and that the Galra would yearn for the old days of Zarkon’s rule where they didn’t need to be free to have stability.

But if his time as a Paladin taught Keith anything - if just that afternoon _alone_ had taught him anything - it was that eventually, hate and fear lost every time against the power of Voltron - the power of hope.

It was - he thought as he and Shiro went into action, side by side, like they’d never been apart -  just a matter of time.


	7. broke the good meeting, with most admired disorder

Another month passed.

The universe was as peaceful as it could be. Well, as peaceful as it could be with the threat of Galra extremists still hovering over the stability of Daibazaal. As peaceful as it could be with dozens of planets gone, like Olkarion, with their survivors still searching for new homes. As peaceful as it could be with planets still rebuilding, still fearing that one day, the Galra Empire - or worse - might come along tomorrow - but hoping that wouldn't be the case. As peaceful as it could be, knowing that many died for the new era that everyone now lived in - an era where power was no longer so centralized in the figure of a terrifying despot who stole the very life of all he came across for millennia, but nevertheless, countless were killed.

Today, Keith knew, he and the Paladins were going to come together once more for the Celebration of Allura, as they all promised to do. This time, though, it would be on Earth, at Lance’s request. After running a brush through his hair, he quickly put it in a ponytail before looking at the time.

“Quiznak-” Giving Kosmo a quick pat on his back, he raised his voice. “Hey, Shiro! Teludav’s going to be powered up in ten! We need to hurry!”

“I know, but...!” Shiro’s voice came from the bathroom amidst a clattering of toothbrushes and razors. “I haven’t shaved yet-!”

“No one’s going to notice!” Keith quickly threw a jacket on. “And if they do, no one’s going to care!”

“But _I_ care!” Shiro’s protesting voice began moving from the bathroom to the hall. “I haven’t shaved in almost a week because of Bilzow…!”

The floods on Bilzow. Atlas had been called for air support when an unexpected shift of the Bilzowan moons’ orbit occurred, changing the tides of the entire planet and threatening millions. They only had hours to begin acting before the waters overwhelmed the coastal lands of the planet, and relocation of the planets’ citizens both on and off-planet took several days. A brigade of Pidge’s new ships were also put to use alongside the Atlas to move everyone around, and the entire endeavor, though exhausting, had been successful. Only a few hundred were ultimately lost to the waters, out of several hundred million who had been in the path of the natural disaster. The Bilzowans were grateful for the assistance, and the Voltron Coalition promised further aid in rebuilding and relocating as the months went by.

Still, neither Shiro nor Keith could stave off sleep indefinitely; the last two days, then, were dedicated to the two of them collapsing into bed and sleeping. Shaving was hardly a priority. Indeed, as Keith looked to Shiro as he emerged into the living room, he could see a rather noticeable patch of black-and-white facial hair on his chin and neck. The rest was white, and it went up on a line to his sideburns. Combined with the flannel shirt he wore under his black jacket, he looked a little like he was slowly turning into a lumberjack.

Keith loved how he looked regardless. Shiro could go bald and for Keith, he would have looked just as perfect.

“Hey, I don’t think it looks so bad,” Keith teased as he cupped his hands around the chin, before scratching the scruff that was growing. “Give it a few more months and you can play Santa at the Christmas party.”

“You know Santa beards aren’t exactly IGF regulation,” Shiro smirked as he gave Keith’s cheek a smooch. “I have to keep a good example for the troops, you know.”

“Oh? What about Sam? He’s got a beard and no one gives him grief.”

“Sam only keeps his because he’s got blackmail material on Mitch, I thought you knew that.”

Keith giggled at this.

“You’ll have to tell me all about that blackmail later.” His nose touched Shiro’s. “In the meantime, though, we’ve got a date to keep.”

With a motion of his head, Kosmo popped up and followed as Keith, taking Shiro’s metal hand, proceeded out of the door and towards the transport bay, a smile on his face.

A year ago, Keith had been watching Shiro get engaged to a man he barely knew. Now, a year later, it was Keith who woke up in Shiro’s bed. They weren’t yet engaged, of course, but Keith didn’t care. _Patience yields focus_ , as with everything that had happened before, and if Shiro intended to propose, he would do so on his own time.

There were still plenty of ways to embarrass their friends out of wedlock, after all.

 

* * *

 

Despite their teludav being late to activate, somehow Shiro and Keith were the first to arrive at the meeting place - a small, ancient diner on the side of a state highway in the middle of nowhere on Earth. After landing their transport, their hopped out and decided to order a drink; Keith got himself a milkshake, while Shiro ended up with a root beer. Kosmo, meanwhile, sat contentedly on the floor, helping himself to a raw steak.

Then it was twenty minutes of waiting while their heavyset waitress - who was also the owner - chatted them both up with stories as she took a selfie with them and refilled their drinks, while occasionally shouting to her Altean fry cook in the back.

“Yeah, I actually had lots of business earlier this morning,” she wiped her greasy hands onto her apron. “Being near that crazy monument does that, especially today. After the breakfast rush, though, everyone left. It was like no one was here at all. Surprised me, since I usually have a lunch crowd. I ain’t worried, though. With that place now open, this is one of the two major roads that leads to it, and the rebuilt interstate’s always packed. I’ll never want for customers anymore.”

“Do you expect a dinner crowd, then?”

“Oh yeah, I get plenty of stragglers that leave after the place closes to the public for the day,” the waitress shrugged before turning to the back. “Speaking of-OI! _GEL_! YOU BRING IN THOSE BEEF BOXES FROM THE TRUCK?!”

“Yes, Letty!” The rather noodly Altean female shouted back. “All twelve!”

“YOU PUT ‘EM IN THE FRIDGE!?”

“I’m doing it right now!”

“ _GOOD_ , KEEP DOING IT UNTIL THEY’RE DONE!” The waitress turned back. “Eh, don’t mind the yelling, it don’t mean nothing. Geldara’s a good kid. She keeps her stations clean, she’s never late, and she also makes the best Delmonico this side of the state line. I’m glad I hired her.”

Keith opened his mouth to speak, when suddenly the door rang with a new customer. Kosmo’s head popped up from his meal, letting out a bark at the sight of the figure who strolled in.

“Hey, guys!” Both Shiro and Keith turned to see Lance, who gave the waitress a wave. “Yo, Letty.”

Keith stared at Lance. There were dark circles under his eyes, and his eyes looked completely blank, despite the fact that he was acting somewhat normal - and somehow, strangely, looked more genuinely happy than he had in the past several _years_ \- as he slid into a bar stool next to Shiro.

“Lance! _Geez_ , boy,” The waitress’ eyes widened; judging by her reaction, Lance was no stranger to her. “The heck happened to you? You look like you haven’t been sleeping!”

“I haven’t been!” Lance let out a yawn. “I had to do something important last night to prepare for everyone coming. I had to, uh, mow the lawn!”

“Mow the-” Shiro frowned, and his voice began stern at this. “ _Lance_ …”

“I know, I know, but it couldn’t wait!” Lance leaned his head onto the counter. “Pidge and Hunk are coming, honest, and Coran and Romelle-”

“You know someone threw up on the counter this morning, right?”

“...Coran and Romelle will meet us there.” Lance glanced at the waitress as he brought his head back up and sighed. “You don’t think I have enough time for a sandwich, do you?”

“Nope! You don’t!”

Keith turned to see Pidge and Hunk walk in, the bell on the entrance ringing again. To Keith’s surprise, Hunk had a formidable goatee on his chin, which made him look just a little bit older than his years.

“Pidge!” Lance waved, then stared. “Aw, man, you’re not a gremlin anymore. You got _taller_.”

“Yeah yeah, it’s a real tragedy that you can't make fun of my height anymore. Hey Keith, Shiro!” Pidge flashed them a grin under her tinted glasses. “Hunk was just showing me some plans and ideas he had for a new class of ship he was designing in his free time. We’re gonna split the credit on this if I can get my dad to agree to commission it!”

“Yeah!” Hunk smiled. “I was thinking of something that’s both space and underwater worthy, just like the Lions were! The schematics I’ve been working on in are looking pretty promising so far...”

“Oh, that would be pretty cool!” Lance lit up at that. “I just hope that the Lions won’t get jealous when they come back.”

“...Oh yeah, that’s true. But I’m sure they won’t be too upset,” Hunk tapped his chin thoughtfully, before spotting Shiro. “Oh, hey, are you growing a beard too?”

“Hm?” Shiro blinked before spotting the scruff on Hunk’s chin. “...Huh, I guess for right now I am.”

Shiro flashed a look over at Keith, who merely smiled back and shrugged, sucking up the last of his shake through the straw with a flourish.

“We should probably get going, then.” Keith began to fish out some GAC. “How much do we owe you?”

“Heheh, it’s on the house.” When Keith tried to pay, the waitress shook her head and held a hand up. “Nah, I'm telling you, no worries. Not often I get Paladins in my diner! Here, let me give you some for the trip, your choice of drink…”

With that, all five Paladins received free drinks - and Keith got another milkshake - before they left. Also before they left, the waitress tapped Keith on the shoulder.

“Hey. Paladin. Keep watch on Lance for us, huh?” her eyes darted over to Lance’s receding backside. “He’s a good kid, but...something just ain’t right with him right now. Keeps saying he’s _waiting_ for something, but said he can’t tell anyone _what_.”

_Waiting for…?_

Keith’s eyes narrowed at this, and he nodded.

“Don’t worry,” he promised, keeping his voice low. “We’ll keep an eye on him.”

They were supposed have dinner at Lance’s afterwards, after all - maybe they’d finally get answers out of him then.  


 

* * *

 

The Memorial for the Voltron Coalition on Earth was a massive boulevard of memorial walls and plaques, lined by obelisks topped with stone laurels. Vines of juniberries were gently intertwined with roses on the edges of each block of memorials, all carved from red Tennessee marble and inlaid with gently pulsing Balmeran crystals. Each massive wall had a list of deceased from each planet of the Coalition, at least those who could be accounted for.

The Paladins - and Lance, who was _apparently_ not a Paladin anymore, according to him - all came after the morning ceremonies, after nearly everyone had left their bouquets and the speeches had been acquitted. All quietly passed by each column, feet padding on the concrete pathways, as they made their way towards the end of the long pathway. Behind them was Romelle, who looked at the entire spectacle with wide eyes, and Coran, who simply strolled along, hands folded behind his back.

Kosmo took up the rear, his massive paws clacking against the stone. The mice accompanied them, much as they had last year, and even they were brought to silence by the solid dignity that seemed to emanate from each square inch of the place, despite its newness. The few visitors who were there and recognized the Paladins didn’t even point them out or come up to ask for autographs, choosing instead to give them glances and then leaning in to respectfully whisper among themselves

Shiro quietly glanced around, glasses glinting in the sun. When he saw Earth’s wall, he paused, carefully bending down to deposit another bag of chocolates beneath a column of names.

“...You think Adam can get sick from eating all that candy you keep giving him in the afterlife?” Keith leaned over. “We should get him a steak or something.”

At this, Kosmo’s head popped up, and he trotted over to the pair, tail wagging.

“And a glass of rosé?” Shiro gently smiled as he leaned up and pat Kosmo on the head. “I think he might appreciate it next time we come around. In the meantime, sorry, buddy, no steaks for you.”

The space wolf let out a little whine before padding away. After a chuckle between the two of them, Keith and Shiro stood up, and continued their walk until they came to the very end of boulevard.

The Tomb of the Unknown Soldiers - more symbolic than an actual tomb of remains - had a flame that crackled gently beneath the massive statue of Allura, clad in her Paladin suit, hair undone. Unlike the Allura statue on Altea, there were some subtle differences - the face was more symmetric, the legs were longer, the ears not quite so long. It looked more like an idealized Renaissance woman stuffed into a space suit than anyone Keith ever met.

Everyone stopped in front of the statue, as they looked up at the unblinking face and soft, stone smile.

“Man…” Keith looked up at the statue and frowned, the mice squeaking their own disapproval. “It’s nice, but it’s not the same as Allura being here. It...this one barely even looks like her.”

“I know,” Shiro squeezed Keith’s shoulders, carefully avoiding the mice. Plachu gave the statue a glare as he scampered up Shiro’s Altean arm, hopping across the gap. “Knowing her, she’d probably knock it down.”

“Yeah…” Keith looked up at the unblinking face, then down at the plaque beneath it. “I guess it’s nice people want to commemorate her. But this statue’s taller than David by 15 feet.”

Lance was silent as he looked up at the statue. Where before he had told stories on Altea, here, the monument - the entire area, really - was more solemn, more silent, more somnolent. No stories of Allura would be told to expectant children, not here.

“Geez, seriously? I can’t believe the Allura statues are all so _huge!_ ” Hunk looked up. “I mean, I know Allura could change size, but...that _is_ ridiculous.”

“Yeah, guys, remember the time Allura became King Kong and scaled the Empire State Building?” Pidge drawled as the tapped on her phone. “Pepperidge Farm remembers. And so do I, because I have the proof.”

With that, Pidge turned her phone around, revealing a photo of the statue sans base hanging off of the side of the building. It’s pretty obvious the photo was manipulated, as it was set against the backdrop of a lime green sky, with Godzilla pasted on in the background.

Keith’s eyes widened as he saw the picture, and he barely stifled the laugh that threatened to come out of his mouth.

“ _Number Five!_ ”

Immediately, Coran shoved his way in, and was staring at the picture with bugged-out eyes. He let out as scandalized gasp as he took the entire scene in.

“I, uh,” Pidge swallowed as Coran looked more and more horrified as the seconds passed. “Coran, I’m not being disrespectful? Not trying to be, I was really just joking-”

“ _Joking_ !?” Coran yanked Pidge’s phone from her and pointed indignantly at the photo. “You can’t joke about something _important_ like this!”

Keith began to tense up, at least until Coran continued.

“How in this quadrant is the location of Allura’s statue not compromising the structural integrity of this _clearly_ ancient building!? Just...look at the materials! I see stone there! _Stone_ ! The statue is obviously quite a bit heavier than that! How is that statue not falling through the floors during this!? And _why_ is no one paying attention to the _massive_ cousin of the Krellian Abomination behind there, destroying the other buildings!? My goodness, this kind of shoddy city planning would _never_ happen on Altea!”

Everyone was completely still, before bursting out into laughter - even Lance, who let out his own chortle as he looked up at the statue. The sounds echoed up through the statue and upwards into the sky; several nearby passerbys stopped to stare at the break of decorum before rolling their eyes and continuing on.

“Hey...are Earth monuments always so quiet?” Romelle whispered to Keith as he wiped an eye. “Even on Altea people seem to talk around Allura’s statue.”

“Oh, well,” Keith paused. “On Earth people see these kind of things as a means to reflect on...what’s been lost.”

At this, Keith felt Romelle frown.

“But that’s...terrible!” She crossed her arms. “Why would anyone want to be sad _all_ the time when remembering someone? I mean, if we’re remembering when they died, then of course, but then why would anyone want to go halfway across the universe just to.. _.cry_?”

“...Were you halfway across the universe, Romelle?”

“I was!” Romelle sniffed. “I was watching a star go supernova and it was so beautiful...the colors reminded me of Allura, and I thought we could call the supernova the Allura supernova but I kind of got vetoed down, and…well, here it is!”

Romelle picked up her communicator, tapping it until a picture showed up. A great light and an explosion of blues and purples, pinks and reds, took up the image, and Keith stared at it in awe. It was reminiscent of Allura, in its own way.

“...Romelle, it’s beautiful.” Shiro’s voice floated in, wonder lacing the tone. “I wish we could have been there with you to see it happen.”

“I know, but you guys are doing your own exploring, aren’t you?” Romelle tilted her head as she put her communicator away. “You’re on your way to the Albert Clusters after the Bilzow evacuations are complete?...”

“The Abell Clusters.” Shiro smiled down at her. “It’s not been well explored by any known spacefaring race, so we’re heading an expedition there. If we’re lucky, we may find some new species willing to open trade with us - and new worlds for us to find.”

At this, Keith felt Shiro’s flesh hand gently curl around his, squeezing it. He squeezed back, smiling.

“We’re looking forward to it,” he softly added to the conversation. “Both of us.”

“Both of-” Romelle’s eyes widened, and she blushed furiously. “Oh- _oh_ , did you guys finally-!”

“Yeah,” Pidge drawled from behind Romelle. “Took them long enough.”

“Oh, come now,” Coran gently chided. “Love has to happen on its own time, you know.”

“That’s…!”

The communicator was furiously whipped out of Romelle’s pocket again as she furiously began tapping.

“What are you doing?”

“Talking to Merla,” Romelle quickly replied. “We had a betting pool going on and now...250 GAC, here I come!!”

Keith pursed his lips, while Shiro blankly stared at Romelle letting out a victorious squeal.

“Oh, don’t mind Romelle, Number One!” Coran pat Shiro’s arm. “And don’t worry, it wasn’t _that_ many people in on the betting pool. Just a few dozen people on Altea and elsewhere in the Coalition! Oh, and I believe the mice had a side bet going on, isn’t that right?”

The mice let out squeaks of agreement at this, with Chuchule chittering, chin held high. She raised a paw up, motioning her digits in a ‘gimme’ motion; the other three mice let out groaned squeaks. Shiro let out a sputtered ‘what!?’ at this, and Keith felt his cheeks turn red as apples.

“Yeesh,” he muttered before he realized it. “And I thought my bet with Matt might have been a bit overboard…”

Shiro’s head whipped towards Keith, eyes bugged out. The mice also all turned to look at Keith, chittering in what could only be laughter.

“What do _you_ mean, ‘your bet with Matt’!?” Shiro pointed indignantly. “What were you even betting about!?"

Keith looked up at Shiro’s face with innocent doe-eyes.

“If I said absolutely nothing, would you believe me?”

“...No, and I think I know who’s sleeping on the couch tonight for being a bad boy,” Shiro began to pout. “And it’s _not_ going to be Kosmo.”

Kosmo’s tail thumped on the ground at this.

“Oooooh,” Lance seemed to jolt awake at this, almost whipping up his fingers to point it at Keith. “Busted!”

“Thank you for joining in on the conversation, Lance,” Keith frowned, before he let out a huff. “Hey, speaking of, are you all right?”

“Am I…?” Lance tilted his head, scratching his cheek beneath the mark. “Yeah?”

“Really?”

“Pretty sure!” Lance’s lip popped out in thought. “Like, ninety-seven percent sure, at least? I’m just glad everyone is finally going to see the work I’ve put into the farm after we’re done here.”

“The farm, right.” Keith’s eyebrows furrowed. “Y’know, we were going to come see you after Shiro got his glasses, but Vrepit Sa appeared and then-”

“Keith.” Lance snorted as he placed a firm hand on Keith’s shoulder. “Dude, don’t sweat over it. You’re here now and _that’s_ what matters in the end. Right? And-I’m fine. I’m going to be fine. I _promise_.”

Something in blank pupils of Lance’s eyes seemed to shift, and for a moment, Keith was almost convinced that either Lance was telling the truth, or didn’t know the truth from the back of his hand. He swallowed and opened his mouth to speak again, before he felt another heavy hand on his other shoulder.

“Hey guys,” Shiro’s voice softly cut through the tension. “I think it’s almost time to take our picture.”

Keith blinked, then nodded. He took one more quick look at Lance, whose eyes had gone blank once more, and proceeded away from the base of the statue. Several yards away, Hunk was messing around with his camera.

“Ok, fixing aperture...changing outbound settings…” Sticking his tongue out, Hunk’s phone was letting out beeps. “So, Pidge, which probe do you think will have the best S-band to reach our humble photo out the farthest, _Alfor-V_ or _Reetlgan 8_?”

“Oh man, that’s a really good question.” Pidge picked up her own phone and began to type. “Probably neither, though. Right now Altean probes don’t actually project that far out into deep space, and you have to take into account the solar system you’re in when you’re initially sending it out. Since we’re not on Altea, your best bet is to piggyback it onto the Mako Array and then strengthen it by bouncing it off the Atlas’ signal.”

Keith watched as the two continued to banter about signal strength and plasma waves. After the first photo was taken on Altea, Hunk promised to transmit the photo through probes and satellites to every square inch of the universe that could possibly be tapped into. Perhaps, they had all reasoned, if Allura was somehow, against all odds, alive, her BLIP would be able to catch the transmission, no matter where she was. Maybe she’d be able to use it to send a message back. It was the best-case scenario.

If she wasn’t, then the worst-case scenario was that they just annoyed trillions of people across the universe with selfies once a year.

“Katie,” Suddenly, Shiro’s eyes looked over to Pidge, “are you guys trying to hack into the Atlas’ transmitter?”

“No,” Pidge’s expression was one of studied innocence. “Of course not!”

“Oh yeah?” Shiro pursed his lips. “Atlas is telling me otherwise. You were attempting to use a new code you created to insert a Trojan into its communications systems. You failed, by the way. It was a nice try, though.”

The innocent mask on Pidge’s face collapsed.

“Tattletale,” she mumbled. “I’ll figure you out yet, Atlas.”

“Or you _could_ just _ask_   _permission_ to use the Atlas’ transmitter if you wanted to send the picture out,” Shiro shrugged. “Just saying.”

“Ok, thanks, Dad.” Pidge scrunched her nose up. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Shiro looked at her expectantly.

“...Can we _please_ use the Atlas’ transmitter.” Pidge’s plea was as desperate as a yawn. “ _Pretty_ please.”

“Why, Katie! I thought you’d _never_ ask,” Shiro nodded with a pleased twinkle in his eye. “I’ll make sure the photo isn’t blocked when you and Hunk send it through the Mako Array.”

Pidge grumbled a little as she tapped on her phone a little more.

“Ok! Camera mode is ready!” Hunk motioned for everyone to gather around. “Romelle, you going to join in this year?”

“Mm?” After a moment, Romelle shook her head. “Oh, no, I don’t need to be part of it! This is your tradition, and I don’t want to impede on it…”

“I’m sure Allura won’t mind?” Coran pulled on his mustache. “If she’s really out there I’m certain she will be happy to see you doing well!”

“Oh, it's really ok, I can just take a picture like-” _Click._ “There we go!”

Romelle held up her comm to reveal a selfie of herself, with everyone else in the background looking confused or with half-closed eyes.

“And...send!” Hunk’s phone dinged. “There, you can send that with your picture.”

“Thanks, Romelle.” With a grin, Hunk prepared the shot. “Ok, everyone remember their positions?”

Keith quickly shifted to his remembered position, right in front of Shiro and behind Hunk. He felt the other’s flesh hand go for his right hand, and he gently clenched it.

“Ok, three, two, one-!” _Click._ Hunk took a quick look at the photo. “Aw, Plachu, Chulatt. You’re cute!”

“Oh!” Coran grinned. “I see Number One has partaken in the tradition of ‘bunny ears’ once more!”

“D-did Platt just…” Pidge looked at Lance’s hand, where Platt was still nestled, eyes closed. “Huh. He _is_ asleep. Go figure.”

“Oh, Hunk!” Romelle poked the other in shoulder. “So, by the way, I found this really great recipe when I was back on Darzan for the recent Clear Day, and I was thinking that Lance might be interested in trying out tonight, if he was up to it?”

“Oh?” Hunk turned, very much interested. “What were you thinking…?”

Slowly, the group began to disperse away from the statue, talking among themselves. Shiro, however, didn’t let go of Keith’s hand.

“Hey, guys?” Shiro looked over at Keith and smiled. “Do you mind if Keith and I have a picture of just the two of us?”

“Oh, sure!” Hunk brought his phone up again as Keith positioned himself right next to Shiro. “On the count of three. One, two-”

With a ridiculous, goofy grin on his face, Shiro twirled Keith around until they were facing one another. Then, he leaned down, dove in, and, well.

They kissed, deeply and passionately, in front of everyone.

“...three…”

There was silence, save for the _click_ of a camera. As it happened, Keith knew it was Romelle, and not Hunk, who took the shot. Or rather, shots -  there were multiple clicks after a hesitant first one. Deep down, Keith smiled as he broke the kiss off, looking up at Shiro.

Shiro, for his part, looked like he’d lost ten years of stress and toil just from that one kiss alone. He truly looked happier than he had for a long, long time, and as as giddy as if this had been their first real kiss. It hadn’t been, of course, but Keith was determined to ensure, as he leaned onto Shiro’s shoulder and looked out at the group with a satisfied air, that Shiro would always feel like he did at that very moment. That he, too, would never lose what made Shiro care for him so deeply, whether their next kiss came eight seconds or eight centuries later.

“...Can I look now?” To the side, Pidge had covered her eyes. “Or are they still being mushy?”

“...It’s beautiful,” Hunk was already misty-eyed. “It’s more beautiful than the legends said!”

Lance was staring, saying nothing. But, there was a small, content smile on his face, so he must have approved, in his own, currently-weird Lance way. As far as Keith was concerned, that was fine. The moment was otherwise perfect; nothing could ruin it.

In fact, it was in the next moment when Keith felt it. What it was, he couldn’t describe, not in words. His joyful expression was wiped away in an instant, replaced with abject fear.

He whipped his head towards Shiro’s metal arm, eyes wide, as he felt energy start to crest all around them without warning like a tidal wave.

“Keith?” Shiro’s concern barely penetrated the heartbeat suddenly ringing in Keith’s ears as the seconds passed all-too slowly. “What-“

He barely felt Shiro turn and freeze as he, too, saw the violent glow emanate from where the control crystal sat.

“GahghhhkhaaaAAAA-“

Both looked up in time to see Lance suddenly clutch the sides of his head with a howl, eyes shutting tightly and veins bulging out of his temples.

“Lance!?” Hunk and Coran were instantly at his side, Coran speaking to him. “Come, what’s happened, are you ok-?!”

There was a beat of silence.

Then Lance’s eyes burst open with a blast of burning, bright gold, as he threw both off.

“ **_GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_ **”

Actually, throw was a bit of an understatement. A powerful burst of pure quintessence blasted forth from Lance, sending Coran and Hunk flying several yards into the air. The force of the shockwave pulsed outward so fast that it ripped buds full sale off of the flowers on the monument walls which began pulsing brightly with the white light of the Balmeran crystals. The juniberries surrounding Allura’s monument were destroyed, and the monument itself cracked near the base, sending flecks of stone everywhere.

The pulse tossed the screaming Pidge and the screeching space mice along down the boulevard like a raging rapid, and Romelle was sent onto the top of a memorial wall on the opposite side of Allura. The few other visitors to the monument that were unfortunate enough to be nearby were either slammed into memorial walls or were blown away like tumbleweeds. Keith himself instantly braced for impact, as he realized he wasn’t going to outrun it, and went to grab Shiro in order to get him to the ground. To his surprise, Shiro beat him to the punch, and both were falling as the pulse washed over them, sending Shiro’s glasses flying right off his face and clattering nearly fifty feet away.

Both turned their heads, and watched in horror, as Lance began to limply float at the epicenter of the damage wrought, petals and rocks swirling around him, eyes and marks brighter than the sky.

“ **_MISSION COMPLETE. FINAL PARAMETERS RECORDED._ ** ” Out of Lance’s mouth came a cacophony of alien, robotic voices - none of which were Lance’s. “ **_IT IS TIME._ **”

Then, in another puff of quintessence, he disappeared like a bolt of lightning, leaving a small scorch mark where he stood. Petals and rocks fell lifelessly to the ground with a clatter.

“Lance!?” Shiro sat up, eyes wide and panicked. “ _LANCE_!”

There was, naturally, no response.

“By...by the ten quintants of...Beldar’s War!” Coran groaned and crawled over, touching the spot where Lance was. “He’s gone…”

Pidge slowly stood up, staggering, as Hunk helped her.

“He pulled a Haggar…” Hunk whimpered. “Oh, man, Lance is _possessed_! The rift monsters got him back in the war and we didn’t even see it!”

“No no, that...that can’t be right,” Coran sadly looked down at the scorch mark. “Surely we would have noticed something amiss with the planet…”

“Coran...ugh.” Romelle rolled over on her back, the mice slowly congregating and collapsing onto her chest. “I don’t think this was just tydlefiddles.”

“No, you're right…”

“This...could be tydle _faddle_ multipliexicus, that…” Romelle pointed a finger up. “Th-that mimics demonic possession, right?”

“No, sadly,” Coran shook his head. “ _That_ gives you spots on your nose and an inexplicable desire to lick tandelions.”

“Ooooh, those things…” Keith could imagine Romelle’s eyes widening. “...Can you believe I never knew those existed on Altea, until Altea came back and they were no longer extinct? They’re neat, but they smell like badly fermented nunvil.”

“Well,” Coran sadly shrugged. “Where do you think true nunvil _comes_ from, child?”

“...Ok, you guys can diagnose him and talk about buffalo swill all you want, but that doesn’t solve the immediate problem!” Pidge stared at the carnage. “Where _is_ Lance and why is this _happening_?!”

_That’s an Euler-Lagrange equation._

Keith stared at the ground, thoughts swirling as Shiro held him. Slowly the two of them got up with a little difficulty, and Shiro began looking around for his glasses. Keith, however, didn’t stop staring at the spot Lance had been mere moments go.

_No one can help me._

_Something just ain’t right with him right now..._

_He said, I’m not a paladin now. I’m going to my farm. Bye! I mean-WHAT!?_

_What in the world is wrong with that boy!?_

_Lance seems like a completely different person._

_I’m just glad everyone is finally going to see the work I’ve put into the farm after we’re done here._

_...Says he’s waiting for something..._

_I was thinking, my farm is pretty close to where Allura’s statue on Earth is…_

Keith’s eyes narrowed.

_You’re here now and that’s what matters in the end. Right? And-I’m fine. I’m going to be fine._

“Guys…”

_I promise._

“I think I know where Lance went.” Keith looked at Shiro, then over at the others. “We need to get to that farm of his, _now_!”


	8. say, if thou'dst rather hear it from our mouths, or from our masters?

The group hadn’t even gotten five minutes out of the Memorial for the Voltron Coalition on Earth, all stuffed into Hunk’s transport, sans Kosmo who offered to stay to help bystanders, when Shiro’s head popped up.

“Keith? I need my comm.”

“Incoming call?” Keith fished it from his pocket and tossed it over. “The Atlas?”

“Yeah.” Shiro frowned as he clicked it on. “Looks like we’re not the only ones who know something’s happened down here-”

Then Shiro’s comm began to beep, and he clicked it on.

“ **Hello!** ” Ina popped onto the screen. “ **Admiral, we’ve received word that satellites have picked up sudden erratic spikes in energy readings back on Earth-** ”

“Let me guess, over the central area of the United States?” Shiro sighed. “I already know. We’re on our way to the assumed focal point right now.”

“ **You and Liaison Keith, then?** ”

“Me and most of the other Paladins, actually,” Shiro corrected. “Can you give us each a map of the area of the energy's focal point?”

“ **Affirmative, sending it now.** ”

Keith’s comm was the next to beep, and he quickly took it out to open the message. He had to scrub his eyes as he took in the image, with all of its colors and different layers of readings, because he really couldn’t believe it. But as the comms of Pidge, Hunk, and Coran each began to beep into succession, and he shook his head to make doubly sure he wasn’t just imagining things, there was no way he could deny it.

Lance’s farm land - and thus the source of the erratic energy readings - was shaped like the Voltron symbol, down to the small square shape in the center. In the center were five large circular anomalies, also lined up in a V-shape.

“Oh my _God_ …” Keith couldn’t stop the gasp coming from his mouth as it hit him. “He seriously…!”

“Hm!” Coran’s eyes narrowed as he leaned in from the back. “That _would_ explain the unusual dimensions of his land, now, wouldn’t it. I can’t believe none of us truly realized it!”

“Ina?” Shiro’s voice went up an octave as he stared at is comm. “Do we know what those circles in the center are?”

 **“According to the historical satellite images we have, those circular formations appeared within the past Earth day.** ” A succession of images began to cycle on everyone’s comm. “ **Uh...** **I believe these are what our vernacular calls crop circles, sir.** ”

Everyone in the transport was silent at this.

"...Mowing the lawn, huh," Keith slowly swallowed as Shiro continued. "Is there anything else we need to know?"

“ **This-A** **dmiral?** ” Ina’s voice began to be co-opted by static. “ **Admiral, I’m starting to p-ck up ener-- inter-fe-ence on y-ur e-d...R-an, th- i-terfe--ence is s--rtin--** **_KSSH_ ** **\--** ”

The feed from Atlas went silent as well. Judging by how Shiro’s eyebrows furrowed, and his hand went up to his temple, Keith realized that Altas itself wasn’t getting through, either.

“...Crop circles. He actually made quiznaking _crop circles_.” It was Pidge who broke the silence, with a seething, teeth-gritting mumble. “I am going to smack Lance when I see him next-”

“Let’s actually make sure Lance is in control of his own capacities first!” Hunk turned left onto the road that led to the farm. “Oh man, oh man, why didn’t we think about looking into his behavior more-!?”

“We did,” Romelle leaned against her passenger window, looking up at the sky. “Coran and I scoured everything we could find on our downtime to look for an underlying cause or a comortipsy thingy that could explain why Lance was acting weird!”

“You mean you were looking for a possible comorbidity in Lance’s actions?”

“A _what_?”

“Comorbidity,” Keith looked over at the Altean. “Having more than one illness with similar causes and symptoms at the same time. That’s called comorbidity.”

“Oooh, yeah, that’s the term! That’s what we were doing,” Romelle’s eyes widened. “ _Wow_ the sky’s super rainbow-y here. It looks like a really crazy storm is forming!”

"A storm of quintessence, to be precise!" Coran swallowed. "Oh, this doesn't look good. Lance, Number Three, what _has_ happened to you..."

Keith leaned over Shiro and looked out at this. Indeed, white lightning was flashing across the sky as the atmosphere seemed to flip through multiple colors. His own senses were screaming about the jump in ambient energies in the area, and even shielded from the outside, he began to feel dizzy from all of the quintessence that was flying around.

It got worse as the transport screeched to a halt in front of Lance’s house, and everyone hopped out. Keith stumbled out in comparison, shaking his head to try and keep his focus as everything seemed to swirl around him.

“LANCE!” Hunk cupped his hands over his mouth and began to shout as he began making his way towards the cornfield. “ _LAAAANCE_! WHERE ARE YOU!!?”

“ _KALTERNECKER!_ ”

Keith blinked out the fuzziness from his eyes as Romelle ran over to a _very_ round cow, who looked nonplussed as energy and lightning flew all around.

“Oh _no_ , Lance’s cow…!” Romelle rubbed the heifer’s head. “He really _must_ be possessed, he didn’t even take his cow away to a safe place like he normally would...!”

“We’ll need to get her inside, then!” Coran began to roll up his sleeves, with the space mice hopping onto his shoulders. “A quintessence storm like this is no place for any one about to have a youngling!”

“Do you need any help?”

“No, no, Number One, we all have this!, Right, Romelle?” Coran waved Shiro off at the offer. “We’ll also check the house proper for family members and make sure they are safe as well. You four need to find your fellow wayward Paladin and help him before he does something he'll regret!!”

“...All right.” Shiro turned to Keith. “You ready?”

Keith looked down at Shiro’s Altean arm. The jewel was practically vibrating in its holder, and shining brightly all of the same colors as in the sky.

“Let’s go.” He clapped Shiro’s shoulder. “Pidge? Hunk? We-”

His words died on his mouth when he saw that Pidge and Hunk had already disappeared into the corn. Hunk’s shouts faintly echoed through the air as the moments passed.

“Agreed.” Shiro squeezed his hand. “Maybe we should try for one of the crop circles - he clearly made those for a reason.”

“Right.” Keith pulled up the picture that Ina had sent as the two of them finally entered the cornfield, leaves and sheaths smacking him in the face. “Pttf…”

As he and Shiro both began to make their way into the croppage, the colors began to shift in the sky, changing into shapes and lines like an oil slick. The stalks of corn began to sway and tremble ominously, even though no wind was blowing. It gave Keith the chills as he looked around, seeing nothing but a wave of corn undulating without provocation.

“Keith.” Shiro’s voice penetrated the rustling of crops. “Look at the corn.”

“Huh?” Keith looked up. Several stalks with golden kernels seemed to peer down at him. “It’s corn. Why?”

“It’s _ripe_ corn,” Shiro corrected, using his free hand to pull one off the stalk. “Ripe corn, and it’s barely summer. In _Kansas_.”

It took Keith a moment for it to click.

“It’s too early, isn’t it?” Keith realized as he took a corn out of its stalk; indeed, it is gold and tasty-looking. “Corn doesn’t even get planted until now, does it?!”

“Right.” Shiro frowned as he let go of Keith’s hand. “...Wait.”

“What?”

“...There’s something over there.” Shiro motioned his head in a random direction, brow furrowed in concentration. “I can feel it.”

“Energy?” Keith perked up, chewing his lip. “...I’m not feeling anything else other than just...lots of energy, and it’s giving me a headache.”

“I-” Shiro closed his eyes. “Keith? I think I need to go over there.”

“Huh!?” Keith’s eyes widened. “ _Why_!?”

“I can’t explain it,” Shiro looked over at Keith, eyes softening. “But...Keith. Look.”

He held up his metal arm at this, showing the crystal within. The colors were flashing in tandem with those in the sky.

“Oh, quiznak.” Keith looked up at Shiro, leaning in. “I...are you sure you don’t want me to go with you?”

“I’m positive,” Shiro gently cupped his hands - metal and flesh - around Keith’s face. “Don’t worry, Keith. I’ll be right back.”

With a gentle kiss, and a winning smile, Shiro then turned and disappeared into the stalks, leaving Keith alone.

 _It will be alright._ Keith closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _Shiro will be back this time. I know it. He will be back._

The corn began to tremble again.

_Everything will be-_

Then Keith felt it, and his eyes popped back open. It was a tug, a pull, an unmistakable string of energy that seemed to wrap around his subconscious. It felt all too familiar, and yet all so foreign at the same time.

**_To your left..._ **

It was Lance, or at least it _sounded_ like Lance, whispering in his ear like a gentle wind. He whipped around, to find nothing but stalks in front of him.

**_...your other left, mullet._ **

“Seriously?!” Keith grumbled as he began to stomp through the corn stalks, letting his intuition - and the tug - guide him as it began to strengthen. “Lance, if that's really you, you better explain what’s going on, right now!”

No response. Of course. All Keith had was the insurmountable tug, and as he got deeper into the fields, it eventually became the only thing he felt, even as the colors around him became more vivid, and the static in the air threatened to mercilessly rip into him.

Then his feet crunches against felled stalks, and Keith found himself in one of the crop circles. No sign of Lance in the opening, naturally. He let out a growl as he walked towards the center of the crop circle and rubbed his fingers against his temples. In his annoyance, he almost didn’t notice the smoke rising from the edge of the formation he had stepped into.

 _Almost,_ but the smell of burning grass and foliage wasn’t exactly something one simply _forgot_. Not ever, not even decades later and all grown up and far away from the tragedy. The moment the scent wafted into his nostrils, Keith was immediately on alert, his eyes catching sight of the smoke emanating from the felled stalks. He quickly bent down, looking at the burning areas. His hand waved over one, to examine the heat, to figure out if there was a fire beneath it.

The burning area immediately began to glow rainbow hues in a swirling, half-lettered pattern, and Keith recoiled and stumbled back as all the burn marks - all similar in their uncanny resemblance to letters and numbers of an alien origin, yet Keith could _swear_ he had seen them before - let out a burst of energy, before settling on the color red. One by one, the other burn marks embedded in the foliage began to burn bright as well.

“What the-!?”

Then, all around him, red light shot up around him just as he tried to run out of the circle, only to find himself slamming into what felt like a particle shield. Then, in the sky, four more lights began to shoot up in other parts of the cornfield as the entire farm began to vibrate with the sound of a thousand bass drums.

Blue and yellow, furthest away from him. Green, parallel to him. Purple, over his shoulder. And around Keith, the crimson red was now a column all the way into the sky, the marks lightening with each second until they began to turn white and he was trapped as the color began to close in on him, and the marks began to move and swirl around him in a circle-

_Wait._

Colors.

 _Blue. Yellow. Green. Red. Purple. They are the colors we once wore into battle, inside_ their _cockpits._

Marks.

 _These aren’t normal marks. They are familiar because they are sigils._ _I have seen them before. In a circle, just like this._

_Floating in space when we-_

That’s when it hit him, hard. The crop circles weren’t just normal formations that Lance had created in a fit of possession or madness. The cornfield wasn’t just a construction made in mindless mourning. They - the crop circles, the crops, the _size_ of all of it, the _shape_ \- all of it was done for a reason.

It was a system of Earth-bound _teludavs_ , and they each just activated beneath the paladins.

Pure quintessence began to shoot up violently from the ground, in all colors of the rainbow, and all around him the corn stalks began to explode, each individual kernel popping loudly enough to create the sound of exploding thunder that rolled over him and burst his eardrums. All around him were colors and energy and it went into him, went through him, and as he felt the quintessence pour out of his eyes and mouth, he let out a scream.

A bright blue, vaguely embryonic shape began to coagulate in the distant rainbow-laden sky above as, simultaneously, he head the distant echo of a Lion’s roar.

Then Keith fell, and everything turned white.

 

* * *

 

“...-lo…hey...hey!!”

Words echoed in Keith’s mind as he started to come to, but the sensations of everything as he plunged made it hard to focus on anything. His eyes threatened to roll to the back of his head, and his body felt disconnected from his consciousness. He almost let it all overwhelm him.

Then, a hand grabbed his shoulder.

“Keith!” Shiro’s face materialized over him as he opened his eyes, the reflection of his glasses not even covering the reflection of his worried eyes. “Keith, come on! Focus on me, that’s it!”

For a moment, Keith stared blankly. Then he felt Shiro’s other hand on his face, and he let out a gasp.

“There we go.” Shiro have him a relieved hug. “ _There_ you are.”

Keith looked at Shiro, then quizzically upwards to an infinite field of stars.

“Where are _we_?”

It looked familiar. Despite the fact that the color of the unending sky and ground were far more colorful and trippier, and the stars now had recognizable constellations among them, it hit him that he might have been here before. Looking down at himself, he saw that he was outlined by more fantastical rainbow colors as well.

“Is this-“

“It is. I'm certain of it.” Shiro’s face, already wistful with blue and yellows and purples around him, softened further with fondness. “We’re on the astral plane. But it’s different from before.”

“Figures!”

Both looked to see a green-and-orange Pidge stomping towards them, a frowning pout covering her lower face.

“Leave it to _Lance_ to make a teludav out of _crop circles_ in a freaking _cornfield_ ,” she groused, “that straight transported all of us into _being killed_!” She cast an eye toward Shiro. “Again.”

“No, I...I don’t think we’re dead,” Shiro pat his chest, right over his heart. Keith’s own chest hurt at the sight. “Actually, I don’t think we’ve left our bodies at all.”

“...Still going to punch Lance when we find him. I can’t believe I was worried for him!”

“ _GUYS!_ ”

All three whipped their heads to see Lance running towards them. The marks on his cheeks were glowing so much that they seemed more green than blue, when they weren’t flashing through every other conceivable color. And - Keith felt himself let out a breath of relief as he looked into them - they weren’t blank.

For the first time in forever, his eyes were finally _alive_ , and _him_ , full of emotion and light and excitement.

“Lance!” _Thank goodness._ Keith couldn’t help but smile. “You’re alright!”

“Yeah...I…” Lance stopped in front of them, panting as he clapped his hands to his knees. “Listen, everyone, I’m really sorry! I really, _really_ am! Hunk’s somewhere around here, I think, but that’s ok, he’s good, and we’re all _here_ right now so lemme try to ex ** _GHK_ **!”

He fell backwards on his butt as Pidge’s fist socked him right across the nose.

“Katie!” Shiro’s mouth dropped. “You didn’t need to-”

“Yes I _did_ .” Pidge glared at Lance as he fell to the ground, rubbing his nose, before grabbing at his cheeks. “We’ve been worrying about you for _at least_ a year, you complete and utter quiznaking _jerk_!”

“Waaaah!” Lance began to tear up from Pidge’s actions. “Pii-ii-iidge…”

“And this whole time you were building a set of teludavs on Earth!?” Pidge let his cheeks go, and they made a slapping sound down to his lips as she turned away from him with clenched fists. “How did you even _know_ how to make one and _why didn’t you even try to tell us what you were doing!?_ ”

“Nnnf…!” Lance cracked his nose back into place. “No, Shiro, Pidge is right.”

“...She is?”

“Like I said, I’m _sorry_ , really _really_ sorry!” Lance looked up at Pidge. “I _should_ have said something, but I _couldn’t_ say anything! They said it was a bad idea because they wanted to make sure they got this right and it couldn’t be anyone else who could help them and I wasn’t going to argue with _them_!”

“Who-?”

“The _Lions_ .” Lance’s eyes widened as he slowly got up. “But...we’re here so I can explain what I know! Kind of - it’s complicated. But seriously, ever since the night the Lions left us, they’ve been talking to me. Talking _through_ me. _All_ of them.”

Pidge stared at Lance, mouth slowly dropping.

“Lance, wait. _Wait_.” Keith shook his head. “Are you saying the Lions - _our Lions_ \- have all been in contact with you _and controlling you_ this entire time?”

“I mean...sort of? I also had that weird tydbubblebibble thing going on, I _think_ , but I...also let the Lions do it to me because why _wouldn't_ I? I remember parts of it!” Lance threw his hands up, then continued to wave them around as he spoke. “Look, I remember _stuff_ , but it’s kind of hard to think when you’ve got five magical cats talking in your head and giving you _secondhand_ directions on how to _build_ something _complicated_ while you’re running on puberty power and canned food!”

An unexpected Lion’s roar from the distance startled all but Lance, whose marks briefly flashed blue. It sounded vaguely unhappy

“Aw, c’mon Blue, don’t be like that, you know _your_ directions were perfectly _fine_ ! But I’m not Mr. Wizard, much less Coran’s grandpa!!” Lance flailed his hands slightly at the nothing the sound came from. “I mean, seriously Pidge, they would have talked to you if they _could_ , honest! They would have talked to _all_ of us if they could to get things done quicker-”

Somewhere, another Lion’s roar echoed, and Keith gasped. The Black Lion, with a sensation in the back of his head, resembling an apology as Lance’s marks briefly flashed purple.

“See!?” Lance gestured towards the nothing behind him. “They could only get in contact with _me_ from where they went! It was because of-”

“-The marks.” As Keith spoke, Pidge grabbed Lance’s face to examine it, but gently this time. “When Allura kissed you. You gained some measure of Altean physiology.”

“No, Keith.” He turned to see that Shiro’s eyes had widened. “He gained some measure of _Allura’s_ physiology, because she could sense the Lions even before she was a Paladin. Before she even awakened her powers.”

They looked at one another, the pieces starting to fall together. The Lions had left because they were, ostensibly, no longer needed. But they also left to see if there was a chance, any chance, somewhere in all of the realities…

Keith’s heart began to pound furiously beneath his shirt.

“Lance...is Allura _here_?”

“Of course she’s here!” Lance nevertheless looked confused, and in Keith’s mind the strange embryonic shape that had appeared in the sky flashed behind his eyes. “She’s here all _around_ us! This...the Lions tried to explain it to me. She’s become all-powerful, along with everyone else, alive or dead, who stayed in the place where reality starts. She’s become the ultimate Life Giver, and the Lions found her because now, they’re a part of her too! We’re _inside_ an actual Lion _goddess_...thingy!”

“Welp, it’s happened,” Pidge flatly looked around, eyes furrowed. “Sorry Green, but I think you’ve turned Lance into a lovesick space hippie. Wait, how can we be _inside_ her?”

“I mean - when she and everyone else rebuilt everything...they became something beyond reality? Space and time and normal bodies and stuff - that stuff doesn’t _matter_ to them anymore! They don’t need to worry about any of that junk! They’re a big blob now and this is, like, the way we can reach her in our universe - by accessing her form _here,_ with the Lions helping us!” Lance began to run around, as if to look for something. “But we can’t stay. It’s like the quintessence field we fought Lotor in. So we gotta _hurry_.”

“Well, if I were an all-powerful reality-spanning being with the ability to take any form I wanted in every universe,” Pidge mumbled as she started to follow Lance. “I’d probably not want you messing around with my immortal gizzards too much either. I mean, what the quiznak are you doing _now_?”

“Looking for Allura.”

“You just said we were _in_ Allura!”

“We are!” Lance huffed. “But-she-it-Red, Blue, _someone_? Help me, I don’t know how to explain it!”

Keith stopped as he heard the Black Lion’s - _and_ the Red Lion’s - roar. Shiro froze as well, eyes wide. Out of the corner of his eye, Keith could see Shiro’s crystal glowing ever brighter.

“I can hear Black,” he breathed. “Keith…!”

Then things turned white again, and time unfolded before them like a budding flower unfurling its petals.

 

_In the place where reality is born, in a place between all existences, mortal lives and souls were sacrificed to create the ultimate being of hope from a monstrous vessel and its crimes. This ultimate being, the Apotheosis of Trans-Reality Quintessence (or, as Red-Blue-Lance so simply calls it, “the Lion goddess-thingy”) made of many minds and the powers of the Chosen that became one, is not truly bound by time, or space, or even reality. It is everywhere and nowhere at once, a culmination of all quintessence ever to exist and ever will exist. An eternity is a moment, and a moment is nothing. Nothing is beyond their grasp, or ability._

_Because they ascended, they became One with the universes, with each universe bearing an avatar which connects this ultimate being to it in the tapestry of all things. Thus they are One with everything that ever was, and ever will be. All is connected with it, and is One. The reconstruction of the universe is little more than a thought, a blink, a wisp, a breath, and it is done, and they continue their watch and weaving of existence as if they had always been there._

_Even the mortal shells they discarded still exist, as far as they are concerned; after all, they were once mortal. Thus in the tapestry of all things, it is as if they have two selves: the mortal beings they were, and the ascended creature beyond that they now are. Most of those who make up lost their bodies long ago, at least in terms of mortal time. Yet at any moment, they could regain these bodies as easily as slipping on a glove, reform them from any time in their mortal lives, and go on if they so pleased._

_Most do not. Most sense their time as mortals ended long ago, and shall stay thus, while others willingly discarded their body in the recent mortal time, intending to stay here until every forever has drained the last of their unmeasurable sins from their soul. Some of these beings, however, still, in some capacity, have a body even within this eternal creature, for they were directly absorbed into it when the creature was created. In theory, taking these mortal forms out of the Lion goddess-thingy (really,_ that _is what this marvelous creature shall be known as outside of this space by the Paladins?) will not harm reality - it would simply restore the mortal form, and mortal soul, back into the mortal world. The eternal, ascended self within the ultimate being would still exist as well._

_Whether the body was living or dead when it was absorbed is irrelevant. It can take the body from whatever moment in time it wished, and restore it back to life in the mortal world at any point in time. It is a miracle easily within reach by the repenting minds of the One._

_It is simply a question of calculating the best moment to allow for this miracle to occur - and for the Lions, their eternal messengers who were also beings of great power made from the quintessence of trans-reality, to relay how a Paladin can achieve it. The window of success is thin, and though the endeavor can be repeated, it will not be for some time. Decades, perhaps even centuries. The One does not see time the same way as mortals do._

_If the Paladins intended to see this through, now was the time..._

 

Keith’s eyes bugged out as the images melted away and time returned to...well, as normal as it could be inside a timeless, eternally-powered space goddess blob. He and Shiro looked at one another, before looking back at Lance, Pidge behind him in hot pursuit.

Neither of them fully understood it, but they all understood enough. It seemed too good - too _strange_ to be true.

“Allura is _alive_ in here,” Keith murmured, pinching himself to see if it hurt. It did. “If this is _real,_ then-”

“Come on, let’s help Lance!” Shiro grabbed Keith’s hand. “Lance, _wait_! Let us-”

A crack of lightning flashed across the expanse above the group, and as Keith ran, he could just barely see the astral plane rip in front of Lance.

“What-” Now Pidge was gasping. “Holy quiznak-”

Lance lunged his hand towards the tear as light and quintessence began to pour out of it. As Keith got closer, he could see a dark mass settled in the center of the light like the pupil of an eye. The air became warm and humid, almost sticky, and full of static that began to buzz in his ears.

It threatened to drown him, but he grit his teeth and continued until he caught up to his possibly-still-insane fellow Paladin.

“She’s in here!” Lance’s voice cracked. “I can’t believe it. I can _see her_ , it’s _got_ to be-”

“ _Lance! WAIT!_ ”

Lance turned towards Shiro as his voice echoed into the ether, expression hurt and confused.

“Shiro, we don’t have much time-”

“Let me start this.” Shiro finally caught up and gently pat Lance on the shoulder, a small smile on his face. “Probably isn’t a good idea for you to be sticking anything flesh into something like that, no matter what might be in there.”

“Are you sure you can stick that arm in there, though?” Lance looked down worriedly at Shiro’s prosthetic. “I don’t want _you_ getting hurt, too.”

“Altean marks or no, if this is pure quintessence, let’s use something that’s not going to burn out so easily.” Shiro brought up his metal hand, clenching it. The crystal was nearly white at this point. “So...”

Keith clenched his fist. He knew what Shiro was about to do. It was risky, it was worrisome. It could even kill him again.

He wouldn’t let that happen.

“...let’s get ready to pull.”

With that, Shiro bent his knees, took a deep breath ( _patience yields focus_ , even now) and without a moment of hesitation, plunged his prosthetic into the rip. The effect was immediate - he began to jerk and convulse as static energy began to overtake his shoulder and neck. He shut his eyes, gritting his teeth, and suddenly Keith was back in the past, back during a battle where they were fighting Zarkon, and when it was over, and the energy had flowed through Voltron, he had gone to the cockpit of the Black Lion-

“ **_SHIRO!!_ **”

His reaction was immediate - Keith was immediately moving to grab Shiro. Contact caused sparks to start flying from his fingertips, and despite the sudden spike of pain, he grit his teeth, dug in his heels, and fought the energy as it threatened to overtake him, to drown him, to rip him apart with the intensity and power of its purity. If everything Lance said was true, it would happen fast, and it would most definitely hurt. Melt the flesh on his body. Turn him to ash.

He didn’t care. He wouldn’t let this take Shiro. He’d let it take him to save Shiro if he had to.

 _As many times…_ He didn’t feel Lance’s arms wrap around him as he let out a cry from a surge in energy that pulsed from the rip, through Shiro, then to him. _...As many times as it takes!_

“GOT IT!” Shiro let out a throaty yell. “ _PULL! PULL_ **NOW** _!!_ ”

Keith grunted as he began to pull on Shiro with all of his strength. Pidge let out a pained whine, and Lance also let out a cry, but they, too, pulled. Smoke began to waft from Shiro’s shoulder, as his arm began to burn and spark from the pressure.

“ **_NNNNNGH-!_ ** ” Shiro let out a scream. He was in obvious pain, in more pain than any of them currently were in. “COME ON…! COME... _ON_ …!!”

That was when Keith forced his eyes open, and saw the hand. Shiro’s metal hand was turning black, but in its grasp was a black-gloved hand with white vambraces, pink accents lining it.

Then came the rest of the armor-clad arm; then, the hair. The face. The Altean marks, burning white, and in turn, Keith heard Lance gasp, heat coming from his cheeks that were pressed against his upper back. Then, her torso.

She was asleep. But Keith could practically hear her heartbeat over the energy as it began to flood out of the rip and into the astral plane, threatening to blind him.

“It’s her,” Keith could feel wetness start to fall onto his jacket as Lance whimpered. “Thank you, thank you guys-”

“WE ALMOST-I GOT!” Shiro’s arm began to shudder suddenly and violently as it began to buckle from the energy. He pulled again, then began to fall to his knees, as quintessence began to pool at everyone’s feet. “AAH-NO, WH-SHE’S _STUCK_ -!”

“ _WHAT!?_ ” From the back, Pidge’s disbelieving screech said it all. “ _WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE’S_ STUCK!?”

“SHE-” Finally, Shiro could hold on not longer, and his arm spasmed one more time, only to  go dead, the crystal suddenly blinking, then going dormant. “NO- **_AUUUGH!_ **”

Then Shiro stumbled back, arm falling uselessly onto the ground in front of him and cyan light sputtering and dying out. Everyone fell with him, and as they shouted, Allura began to sink back into the white, even as the rift began to pulse, sending fissures all over the astral plane with long, hideous cracks of black.

“NO!” Pidge beat a fist on the nothingness beneath her once she was sprawled out. “WE’RE SO CLOSE, NOT _NOW_ -!”

Keith’s eyes widened, looking at the sinking Allura, then at Shiro, then back again. He had to save Shiro. The place was going to fall apart, and when it did, the quintessence field of this place would kill them all.

_But Allura._

Lance went through all of this. Got possessed, grew an entire cornfield, and created a portal to the ends of the universe to find Allura. Not just for Allura’s sake, and not just for his own sake; of course he loved her. But in the end Lance agreed to do this for all of them. He was promised a miracle, and they didn’t come here with Lance just to fail. In that respect, Keith knew exactly what Lance felt like. To be so close to someone you cared about, to know they were within reach, only to see them fall away again like sand through the fingers, maybe for good.

_Patience..._

Then Lance rushed forward and grabbed Allura’s hands, in a futile attempt to pull her more, and Keith saw them.

_...yields focus._

There were tendrils, thin and delicate-looking as gossamer, yet strong as graphene. They were woven into her body like a puppet, tangled in her bun, and wrapped around her torso, her legs and arms.

_Of course._

One of Keith’s hands popped his blade out of its hilt, while the other took it up and swung it out into the open.

“ **LANCE!** ” he shouted. “ **_PULL NOW!_ **”

Lance didn’t hesitate. He pulled, despite the smoke coming from his hands.

Keith’s blade shifted to its full size, and he swung as fast, as hard, and as accurately as he ever did before.

The tendrils gave. The entirety of Allura’s hair bun was severed clean along with the puppet strings that kept her mortal form bound to eternity, and Lance took Allura in her entirely into his arms.

The rip howled, the cracks widened, and for a moment, Keith was certain they were all going to drown in the quintessence that now began to pour out of the rip, the nooks, and the crannies of the now wildly-flashing colors that melted all around them.

Then Keith heard the roar of the Lions one final time. Grand, majestic, and rattling down to the bone. Images flashed in his mind, images of departure and goodbyes and journeys not yet taken. The Lions standing, eyes glowing, on a hand, gentle and massive and inhuman, staring at the paladins. He could feel the tug, not just of Red and Black, but all of them, as they sent a message. It was the memory of sunsets and rivers and beautiful spaces and worlds and people and battles Keith would not be the Paladin for; it was the sensation of hugs and snuggles and quiet smiles that could only be construed as _goodbye_.

Not _farewell_ . Keith knew that _farewell_ meant _forever apart_ . _Goodbye_ meant _we will meet again_.

His heart soared at the thought as the massive hand then lifted up to eyes bright and blue with glowing yellow scelera, cosmic pink and red marks that swirling and spreading gently and softly across its face in flowing patterns. Its outer skin was the pattern of an astral plane with an eternal day, swirling gently with twinking dawn stars of a million realities. Its hair was light itself, all gentle swirls of color and beauty, and its wings were much like the Black Lion’s in form, but at the same time, also like a great web that extended into infinity, ready to enfold around all things to defend it.

It was the One, the Apotheosis of Trans-Reality Quintessence, in its core form.

The Lion-Goddess Thingy.

(Lance, _really_.)

Keith could swear he saw Allura in that face as it looked at him, but at the same time, it wasn’t just her. There was more to it than just Allura, even if she made up a great deal of the form, and when it spoke, it’s voice was deep, booming, and almost a melodious timbre of indecipherable gender and origin that echoed through space.

_Go. Be happy._

Then Keith fell once more, and for a moment, it almost sounded like Honerva’s voice speaking through the creature as he careened backwards from the creature.

_Both of you._

Then there was white, then black, and he saw, heard, and felt nothing more.


	9. if he had been forgotten, it had been as a gap in our great feast

Keith couldn’t help but think that as the blackness continued to pervade him. Of course, on the one hand, if he was thinking, he was probably alive. On the other hand, spirits who died clearly still had sentience and agency, if his experience with Voltron had taught him anything. So he still had no clue whether he’d died in the goddess-thingy or not.

(He still couldn’t believe that ‘ _Lion_   _Goddess-Thingy_ ’ was what everyone was going to end up calling the incredible construct they saw and experienced. If he was dead, he vowed to haunt Lance and his farm forever, just for that alone.)

Then he felt something licking his face, and his eyes shot open. Kosmo’s massive form peered down at him, yellow eyes blinking. He must have teleported to the farm while they were gone.

“Ngh…” Keith groaned as he slowly sat up. “Good boy. You’re a good boy…”

Then something plinked him on the head. He shook his head and found a kernel of popcorn falling into his palm. Then another. Then another.

It was raining popcorn, even as the corn stalks around him were clearly dead, and the Altean marks in the ground smoked and blackened from spent energy. Keith stared at the falling food, before snorting out of his nose.

Because of course that would happen when you put _Lance_ in charge of something this big.

“Keith!”

Keith turned to see Shiro bursting through the now-dead stalks, covered in popcorn, Altean arm cradled in his flesh arm. It was clearly dead, though the crystal within still glowed with power. Otherwise, he was all right. Flustered, but alive.

_Shiro was still alive._

“Keith.” Shiro dropped his metal arm and threw his remaining one around Keith. “Are you ok!?”

“Fine,” He was ok. Keith felt tears begin to prick his eyes. “Perfectly fine. You’re all right…”

“Mm, of course I am.” Shiro buried his head into Keith’s shoulder. “I might need an extra hand for a little while, but we’re back.”

“...You made an arm pun.”

“I sure did!” Shiro laughed. “Oh, man, come on. We’d better hurry and find Lance.”

_Lance._

Instantly Keith was up, using his hands to pull Shiro up, before tucking the lifeless metal arm under the crook of his shoulder. Then, after taking a deep breath, he began to run, Shiro keeping up right next to him. The blue light had been almost straight ahead - or at least it was, if he woke up the same way he was teludaved out. He was hoping he had been.

“Lance-”

Keith stumbled into the crop circle, and his heart caught in his throat.

“Allura…” Lance, his Altean marks still glowing, was holding Allura’s prone body in his arms, stroking her now-uneven, ear-length hair out of her face. “C’mon, wake up…!”

Keith felt Shiro’s hand snake into his, squeezing it tightly, as an out-of-breath Pidge burst through the stalks, falling to her knees. All three of them watched as Lance propped Allura up, his eyebrows crinkled with worry and fear, his fingers shaking beneath Allura’s back as popcorn continued to rain down.

For a moment, all was silent.

Then, in the next, light bloomed bright pink on Allura’s cheek marks, resonating with Lance’s.

“Huu _AAH_ -!?”

Allura’s eyes burst open, and she sat up with a gasp, coughing up white droplets of quintessence from her mouth that spattered onto her chest and lap. Lance’s hand was quickly slapping onto her back, letting her get the last of the gunk out of her system, before Lance himself began to burst into tears.

“Allura…!” As the tears rolled down Lance’s face, Keith watched in awe as the marks on Lance’s face dimmed, then died, then disappeared entirely from his face, as if the tears of joy had wiped them clean from his face. Or, perhaps, hid them from sight. “Y-you’re back! You’re really back!!”

Then he began to weep into Allura’s shoulder, while Allura herself looked blearily around her, her eyes alighting on each of the Paladins surrounding her.

“...Everyone?” She murmured, her tone confused and tired. “Did...is everyone out of danger…?”

“Everyone is fine, Allura.” Shiro knelt down, and Keith could see the tears forming in his eyes. “The universe is safe. _Every_ universe.”

Pidge didn’t even say anything, simply throwing her arms around Allura’s neck and weeping into her back. Keith himself leaned in, not even bothering to hide the tears in his own eyes.

“Welcome back, Allura,” he murmured. “It’s been awhile.”

“...Has it?” Allura blinked, unconsciously leaning into Lance’s head even as it snotted all over her shoulder. Her eyebrows narrowed in confused thought. “Oh, but I’m certain...I left you all only a few doboshes ago, and then Honerva and my father and...the first Paladins... _Lotor_...I could feel myself pass on, and then...oh, it was beautiful. It really was, where we were. Then, we were fixing things when you were sent back home.”

Allura frowned, and Keith looked at Shiro, who nodded, knowing exactly what was on Keith’s mind. A detailed explanation of how long she’d truly been gone - not a few moments, but a few years - could wait. It must have been what the Lions referred to, then - time meant nothing to the so-called Lion Goddess-Thingy, after all.

(Keith was going to have his own words with Lance at some point about _that_.)

“It was so strange, it felt like a dream. But.. _.was_ it a dream?” Allura’s eyes widened. “I thought I heard my father...no, my father _was_ there, he hugged me, and then he and Honerva and all the others told us we had a second chance to be happy, to live our lives free of the past. Then he told me to go, and then I was watching _me_?…”

Tear formed in her eyes as the full weight of mortality no doubt began to seep into her once more.

“Oh, this is so _odd_ , I feel like I’m still _there_ , right _now_ , but…I'm here. I'm really _here_.” She sniffed. “I’m so, so sorry, everyone. I’m so sorry I left you. I _know_ it had to be done and I _know_ I was only there for a little while, but I didn't want to leave you. I missed you all so much…!”

That broke the dam, and soon enough, Keith had dropped Shiro’s metal husk of an arm to bring his arms around Allura; Shiro’s flesh arm crooked around them soon after, and all of them were, in mere seconds, little more than a weeping pile of bodies. Kosmo let out a howl before curling around them all - and then proceeded to howl some more.

He must have heard the footsteps from afar, because soon enough Keith heard them as well.

“Everyone! Are you here? The storm has sto-”

Coran’s shouting instantly stopped the moment he stepped foot in the crop circle, the mice in tow. Everyone turned to look at him, tears in their eyes. Coran looked over each Paladin, confused, before his eyes met Allura’s.

“Wh-can this be?!” Coran’s lip began to tremble as the mice let out shocked squeaks. “ _Allura_!?”

Allura’s own eyes brightened at the sight of Coran.

“Oh...” She broke into a teary smile. “You have yellow stuff piling up in your hair, you know.”

The next thing Keith knew, Coran had grabbed Allura from the weeping pile and hugged her tight as he wailed loudly, big fat tears streaming down his face.

“WAAAAAH! MY STAAAAAR!” He cried as the mice also began to sob with little whimpering squeaks. “YOU’RE REALLY BAAAAACK!!”

Everyone slowly stood back up at this, with Lance wobbling upwards on shaky knees. Quickly Keith got under him to keep him steady, while Pidge got his waist.

“...They told us to be happy…” Lance’s eyes were red, tears were still running down his face, and he had a line of snot dribbling down his mouth even as he sniffed. Nevertheless he still had a smile on his face; indeed, he seemed the happiest he’d been in actual years, since the final battle to save existence. “‘Be happy, both of you.’ Hey...Keith?”

“Yeah?”

“Is...is this what it feels like when you look at Shiro?” Lance watched as Coran twirled Allura around him until he got dizzy and staggered back into Romelle, who had just emerged from the dead stalks and was thus smacked back into the cornfield. “Like, I felt something like this before, but...seeing her like this, after not knowing I’d ever see her again…it's different, too. Like the best dream ever.”

Lance wiped his face with his hands.

“Man...I don’t care what happens now…” Allura was laughing until she cried again at the sight of Coran tottering around, with Romelle popping her head back into the crop circle, looking confused and slightly miffed. “If she’s happy, then I’m happy, and...that’s what matters, right? I feel like...that’s what love is. Is that what it is?”

“Heh,” Keith smirked. “‘You know you’re in love when you don’t want to fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams.’”

“Yeah…” Lance blinked. “Wait, did you just quote Shakespeare or something?”

“Dr. Seuss, actually.”

“Oh, thanks,” Lance began to pout. “Quoting a children’s-”

“Hunk?”

Pidge was looking around, and she left Lance’s side as she began to pace, her tone and stance becoming more alarmed by the second.

“Lance?” She frantically turned back to Lance. “Hunk. _Where is Hunk_!?”

Keith’s heart stopped at the question, and everyone else slowly looked up and at Lance, fear leaping into their eyes as his answer died on his tongue. Hunk hadn’t been with them when they had freed Allura. Sure, apparently he had been in the astral plane with them, but not _with_ _them_.

Or so Lance said. Hunk might not have made it to the astral plane after all. Or he was trapped in the quintessence field of the astral plane, overexposed to the energies, just like what happened with-

_Patience yields focus._

Keith shut his eyes and forced his breathing to level out. They couldn’t panic, not yet. There had to be a perfectly reasonable explanation as to where Hunk was.

“Hello??”

The answer presented itself mere seconds later, as Hunk staggered into the crop circle as well, eyes wide and red from crying. His jacket was off, instead in his arms, wrapped up in what looked like a pile.

“Hunk.” Keith let his breath out at the sight. “Are you ok?”

“Hunk!” Pidge started towards him, but stopped when she saw the utterly devastated expression on his face. “...Hunk? What happened?”

“Keith...guys…” Hunk was clearly about to cry again. “I-I ended up in a weird place, and...I heard Yellow! He told me to...he…”

Tears slipped from Hunk’s face as everyone watched, until he completely burst into tears.

“I’m sorry, everyone!” He suddenly blurted out. “I c-can’t..I can’t help it, I-I saw it and Y-yellow said it was ok, a...and I c-couldn’t just-”

A wail came from within the jacket that Hunk was so carefully holding.

“ _I love babies, ok_!!”

“Baby-!?” Keith was instantly in front of Hunk, mouth open. “ _What_ baby-”

He looked down at the bundle in Hunk’s arms, and the sight of the infant swaddled within took his breath away.

He’d seen the baby before, had even watched it wail and cry like this before, not so long ago, in a memory not his own. It had been in a flash of light, in an instant that had been inside another’s mind, from a universe where things had apparently gone right.

It’s hair was wisps of white on its head, and the arms that flailed were a gentle lilac that matched the skin tone of its face. Beneath its closed eyes, to sickle-shaped marks gently glowed momentarily, before they disappeared, as if they were never there.

Just like the man he had grown up to be, like the figure the Paladins had known before he had died.

_This is…!?_

The baby, meanwhile, kept crying in reaction to Hunk’s own emotional state. Without a second of hesitation, Keith grabbed the bundle from Hunk’s arms, gently cradling it to his chest. Despite Keith’s own blood pressure threatening to implode from everything that had happened in the past several moments, something about him must have been calming enough, because the infant’s cries began to lessen into quiet hiccups.

“Keith?” Shiro looked over Keith’s shoulder, then froze at the sight. “Is...is that-”

“It is.”

_Go. Be happy. Both of you._

“...Sorry, Lance,” Keith turned to the other sheepishly. “I don’t think the Lion Goddess-Thingy was talking about _you_ and Allura.”

“What!?”

Lance leaped over to see what was in his arms, which resulted in everyone quickly crowding in to take a look. Everyone reacted with startled gasps at the sight, and as Allura looked, a brief shadow of sadness seemed to cross her face before she gave the baby a gentle smile.

“Holy cheese and quiznaks,” Pidge looked thunderstruck by the sight. “It’s _Lotor_.”

“Well, I’ll be a Muldok’s neck scruff!” Coran leaned in and pulled his mustache with a shaky hand. “It _is_ him!”

“Of course…” Allura closed her eyes. “A second chance. Just like me…”

“...oh.” Lance’s face fell. “ _Oh_ , ok, they meant both of _you_ , not...both of... _us_ …Allura…!”

“It’s all right, Lance.” Pidge gave him a comforting pat on the arm. “You'll always have Kalternecker.”

As Lance sputtered, the baby let out a whimper and turned his face to Keith’s chest in a futile attempt to get food.

“Yeah…” Shiro brought his hand up and gently brushed it against the newborn’s scalp and cheek, hovering over with a smile. “Its him, and he’s looking pretty hungry. We should probably get him something to eat, and soon.”

“And figure out what we’re doing with him _after_ !” Romelle looked at everyone’s awestruck face as she peered down at the child. “I mean...we’re...who do we even give him to? Who would _want_ Lotor after what happened...?”

Keith looked down at the child as the words left Romelle’s mouth. His eyes narrowed as memories surfaced. A small child of two different worlds, never fitting in either, with no one giving him a chance, or even much of a second thought, until he stole another man’s car - a felony that should have landed him in the slammer for some time at least.

Yet that kid had been given a second chance, without being asked for anything in return other than to become the best man he could be. Though it had been a struggle, one that took many years and countless battles, he finally, somehow persevered because he had people in his life who cared for him - who loved him, unconditionally. He learned to love himself, in the end, and he became stronger - and better - for all of what he went through. And he didn’t regret it, not one bit.

_Patience..._

Now, in that kid’s arms was another child of two worlds, much like he’d been. He had been a small baby, and ended up with no one as he grew up, and with nothing but pain. Despite the lifeline that had been his alliance with Voltron, despite his own attempts to make good of what had happened to him, it had been too late for him by then. He fell down a dark, tragic path that could only lead to a terrible death - one that Keith had had a hand in.

_Yields..._

And few would ever truly understand why it happened that way. Though the Paladins all knew something of the fuller truth of Lotor’s life, be it from their time in Honerva’s mind or from Allura confiding in them about things she saw through her brief link with the other back during the war, of course Romelle didn’t - couldn’t - know. To most who’d ever met him, or heard of him, the idea of accepting him after what happened would seem an impossibility, and most would never know what he went through and why he did what he had.  

_Focus._

Keith’s jaw quietly tightened, and he readjusted his grip on the bundle as he looked over at Shiro. He searched the other’s face for any sign of a similar rejection as Romelle’s, but Shiro wasn’t looking at him. Instead, Shiro looked at the purple baby, still gently rubbing his cheek with the knuckle of his flesh pointer finger, over the crook of Keith’s elbow. It seemed to calm the child down, and for the moment, it seemed like the newborn was the only thing Shiro saw as his eyes seemed to soften at the calming baby. Then, Shiro smiled, and Keith knew what he had to do.

A long time ago, in what felt like another lifetime, Shiro had talked about how he would die young. He seemed to accept without question that, despite his incredible tenacity and strength, there would be so many things he would never experience on account of his illness. A long life, and people who would share such a life with him, was beyond his reach. His destiny was Kerberos, and after that, it would only be a matter of time before his futile fight against his destiny was over. Just as fighting against Zarkon and Honerva’s legacy, and poison, only to find that his actions had only tightened the vice around his own neck, was Lotor’s own sad, futile destiny.

Thankfully, after all the mistakes that were made - by him, by Shiro, by all the Paladins from the very first to the current (and, he hoped, not the very _last_ ) - Keith knew better than to accept that changing one’s destiny was futile.

“Romelle.” His voice was quiet. “You’re wrong.”

“Keith?” The Altean looked warily at him. “What do you mean? It’s still _Lotor_ we’re talking about!”

“ _No_. This is a newborn baby who happens to have been someone else, once, but now he’s reborn.” Keith looked over at Romelle, his tone firm. “This isn’t the same Lotor you remember, or...the one we all came to know. That’s in the past. He’s got his whole life ahead of him - a new life. That new life deserves to have a fighting chance.”

Quietly, he turned away from the group and offered the bundle to Shiro, who - despite seeming surprised by the offer - immediately crooked his one arm under the bundle, holding it close with a firm, sure grip. Judging by the contented air that began to permeate from both Shiro and the newborn, it was the right call. Nodding to himself, Keith folded his arms, as if to dare anyone to challenge him amidst the accumulating popcorn around them.

Much to his relief, most of the group still seemed less inclined to argue and more inclined to ogle the cute baby. Even Kosmo was peering in, sniffing the infant out of curiosity.

“...Sorry, Lotor’s just so _tiny_. But...yeah, Keith’s right.” Pidge looked over at Romelle, who didn’t look entirely convinced. “You have every right to be mad about what Lotor did, and no one’s asking you to forgive that Lotor. But...this isn’t the same Lotor who did those things to your family, and to other families. That Lotor’s not here anymore.”

“Indeed.” Coran gently leaned Allura into Lance’s arms, and brought a hand to Romelle’s shoulder. “There is nothing wrong with being worried, my dear - your reticence is utterly justified, due to your experience. Many parts of what he did were terrible and cruel, and should never be condoned - or repeated. That’s why it’s up to us to make sure that this Lotor never has to even think that those actions of his last life ever need to be replicated.”

“Yeah,” Lance looked down at Allura, who looked back up at him. He rubbed his cheek in thought. “If this is supposed to be Lotor’s second chance, then...I mean, why not let him have that chance?”

“...Y’know, Lotor’s nanny-governess told me about _palan-bol_ …” Hunk sniffled. “I don’t think that helped much either. I say let’s not do that to him this time.”

The mice began to squeak, their paws flailing left and right, with Chulatt being particularly animated.

“...No, Chulatt, I’m not going to punch a baby for something his past life did, I promise.” Finally, Allura closed her eyes, a small smile playing on her lips. “Every universe was born anew, as was Altea and Daibazaal in this reality. Somehow, even though not everything has yet been restored by the...other me? Big me? What do we even _call_ that me?”

“Lion Goddess-Thingy!” Lance beamed. “Less complicated than the real name!”

“...Thank you, Lance,” she let out a tired snort. “Even though not everything has yet been restored by, and may not be in our lifetimes...what has been brought back now has a chance to forge a new path, away from the mistakes of the past, and with the promise of a bright future-”

She brought a hand to her hair, her face collapsing as she finally realized that something was missing.

“...And with considerably less hair to walk into that future with. _Lance!_ ” Her eyes instantly looked up at him with an accusatory glare. “Did _you_ do this while I was-it’s completely uneven!!”

“Wh-it wasn’t me!” Lance gasped, pointing at Keith. “ _He_ did it!”

“... _Really_ , now?”

Allura’s head slowly and ominously turned towards Keith, who simply shrugged.

“What? I had to cut you loose! Besides, you now have time to grow it back!”

“And I _am_ glad for it, Keith. Truly I am,” Allura nevertheless kept giving Keith a glare, lips puckering out in disapproval. Then she looked up at Lance, eyes shifting back and forth between him and Keith. “But you _still_ left most of my hair back with me-er, the other me. You know who I mean!”

“Don’t worry,” Lance looked over at Keith with a toothy grin, conspiracy lighting up his eyes. “We’ll get him back. That mullet is as good as gone the minute he lets his guard down!”

Keith smiled, twirling his ponytail around his fingers (eliciting gasps of mock outrage) as he looked over at Shiro again. He was gently rocking the baby, whispering to it, and Keith could see the wheels turning in the other’s head about what needed to be done to ensure the baby’s comfort in that moment. He clearly had no intention of adding his opinion to the conversation about either Lotor or the fate of Keith’s hair. On the former, at least, it was very obvious that Shiro didn’t need to add any opinion.

“So…” Romelle swallowed, looking down as her feet shuffled and crunched against the dead corn stalks and popcorn. “You guys are...definitely taking him in? I...I mean, I guess can respect what you guys are doing. It’s nice and all, it’s...I just don’t know how to feel about Lotor being back at all, myself.”

She looked up at Coran, who simply smiled encouragingly, and nodded.

“...Still, I’ll support you guys, if it’s the right thing to do.” Romelle took a deep breath, then squared her shoulders. “If he grows up again to be a yalmor’s behind, though, I get to kick all you guys. Repeatedly! In the _face_!!”

“That’s overly harsh, but ultimately fair,” Pidge nodded. “On behalf of all the Paladins, I accept your terms.”

“Hey, wait a _minute_ there!” Lance’s eyes bugged out as he protested. “ _I_ didn’t agree to that-!”

“Too bad,” Pidge turned to look at Lance.  “You’re a part of this gang, you have to be kicked repeatedly too.”

“Now just you listen here, you…”Lance began to grit his teeth, pointing a finger at Pidge. “You _not_ -gremlin!”

“Yeah? What are you going to do, Mr. Popcorn Teludav?!”

Before Lance and Pidge’s conversation could completely devolve into an argument, and Keith could start laughing at the whole spectacle, Shiro’s head suddenly popped up from his quiet conversation with the baby. Keith’s eyes turned to look at Shiro, as he looked up, his eyes wide, before looking over his dead Altean shoulder.

“Oh,” he let out a breath. “ _That’s_ not good.”

“Shiro?” Keith’s smile began to fade at that. “What’s up?”

“Atlas.” Shiro looked down, fixing his gaze on Keith. “They’re back - I guess my arm’s not _entirely_ dead, then. The interference from the teludavs is gone, and…”

His expression became sheepish as he turned to look at Lance.

“So...what happened here didn’t go unnoticed.” He looked down at Lotor and began to coo. “The Garrison is sending a hazmat team to close off the area for investigation of the unexplained phenomena, oh yes they are!”

“Oh god, Shiro’s turning into an actual space dad!” Pidge cringed. “Wait, _hazmat team_!?”

“Yes there is! That’s right! They’ll want to question everyone and put us in quarantine! Yes they do! _Yes_ they _do_ !” A chuff emanated from the bundle at Shiro’s ridiculous tone. “Eheh...so anyways, we have about a twenty minute head start - twenty-five dobashes - for avoiding that if we start running _right_ now.”

Everyone was silent at this.

“...I’m not taking Kalternecker in my transport!”

Hunk burst into a run. At the same time, Kosmo looked over at Keith, let out a _quah_ , and poofed out of sight, the traitor.

“Wh-Hunk!?” Lance turned to see Hunk’s back disappearing into the cornfield. “HEY! C’mon, be a bro, Kalternecker’s not due for another month at _least_!!”

“ _NOPE!!_ ” Hunk’s voice echoed further and further away. “SORRY, NOT RISKING IT! GETTING YOUR FAMILY, THERE WON’T BE ROOM IN MY RIDE, _BYE_!”

“Oh..oh!” It was as if a light bulb went on in Allura’s head as she looked up to the sky. “That’s right, Kalternecker is having a child...I wonder how I still know that. Or...knew it…ph, this is going to get so confusing…!”

“...Twenty minutes?” Keith sighed, then clapped Shiro on the shoulder, scooped up the burnt remains of Shiro’s Altean arm, and began to ran. “Got it! Let’s go!”

And so he ran, as fast as he could, the soles of his shoes pounding over an inch’s worth of accumulated popcorn along the way. He wasn’t sure how long it would take them all to get out of the cornfield, but he had a general idea of the direction that Lance’s house and barn - and thus the driveway - lay, judging by where the sun was. At least, he hoped he did. Otherwise he was going to lead everyone into the arms of the waiting hazmat team - or Oklahoma.

“This is so unfair,” He could imagine Lance’s pout as he hoofed it, his hand firmly clasped in Allura’s, as they began to run behind him. “Kalternecker doesn’t like pleather!! How am I supposed to get her into my transport, much less her _and_ her boyfriend!?”

“Surely towels will work!” Allura shouted back. “Besides, we both know I’m the one that’s going to carry her.”

“What!? No! I was going to ask Coran to do it.”

“Now now, Lance!” Coran, meanwhile, wasn’t far behind. “I’m sure you’ve still got a little Altean in you, marks or no! Surely it’s enough to move the old girl on your own over your shoulder like a proper member of our species! You owe it to her!”

“But I’ve never _had_ Altean strength!” Lance protested. “Not even _with_ my marks!”

“Well, you better figure out something quick!” Shiro was remarkably fast, even lacking an arm and carrying a baby in his remaining arm - he caught up to Keith in record time. “They’ll be here in eighteen minutes now!”

“ _Wow_  ya'll are booking it,” Pidge was last, panting. “Can someone pull a Kalternecker and carry _me_ , please? You guys still have longer strides!!”

That was what finally caused Keith to start laughing, followed by Allura, who sounded like she had new tears in her eyes as she chuckled at herself. It was good to have her back again, Keith thought. And as he stole a look back at her, saw Shiro steal a look as well, and beheld her smile and the light in her eyes, he had to hazard that, for her, however long it had been, it was good to be back at long last.

* * *

 

Lance had promised dinner and a free bed to crash into after their excursion to the Memorial. So it was, then, that Lance was the one who paid for everyone’s room for the night, as well as for the takeout everyone ended up having from Letty’s diner as they fled across state lines. It was a testament to how much Lance had changed since their days at the Garrison that he did all of it with nary a begrudging word, even as he slapped his credit card down at the receptionist’s desk as they all checked in - the Paladins, Coran, Romelle, Lance’s mother, and Lisa and the kids - for roughly half the rooms at the roadside motel.

It was about an hour and one open hot turkey sandwich later that Keith found himself outside, strolling past the pile of hay where the rolly-poly Kalternecker - who did _not_ give birth in the middle of everything, thank _quiznak_ \- was grazing with her bull, and finally over to Hunk’s transport, where Shiro sat leaning against one of the tires. One sleeping and fed starfish lay in his lap, head cushioned by Shiro’s flesh hand, and limbs only occasionally twitching as he slept.

“Hey there.” Keith quietly slipped down next to him. “How’s he doing?”

“He’s doing great. Sleeping peacefully now,” Shiro smiled. “Good thing we made that connection at the diner beforehand, huh? Geldara was incredibly generous with giving us her kid’s hand-me-downs.”

“Yeah, well,” Keith snorted. “I didn’t know making Altean baby food was that...complicated. At least the way Coran does it.”

They both chuckled, then were silent.

“...I ought to call my mom tomorrow, see if there’s anything we need to give him for his Galra side in terms of nutrition.” Keith pursed his lips. “I might do it in the morning, though, or...once we get back to the Atlas. How’s that going, by the way?”

“Heh.” The undeniably adorable starfish twitched again, but otherwise stayed asleep. “Well, Mitch and the rest of the brass aren’t exactly _happy_ that we fled. It’ll take a couple days to get that sorted out, but I think we can avoid quarantine so long as we check in with David and Chaitali in medical.”

“Good, good.” Keith leaned against Shiro’s shoulder, looking up at the sky. “Hey, look. You can see it.”

“Hm?” Shiro looked up, his eyes searching, before he alighted on it. “Oh. _Oh!_ ”

It was up, and distant, but it was there now, where before there was nothing. It was a large, hazy, light blue outline, that looked like someone floating in a sitting in the sky, trails of stardust locks flowing behind it. If one squinted close enough, it almost looked like Allura.

The television was calling it the Blue Goddess Nebula, as if it had always been there. In a way, Keith supposed it _had_ been, though of course at the same time it was actually just a few years old at best - and was only visible in the sky from that afternoon onward. Only the Paladins and a few others - mostly those who had been in the vicinity of the farm when the telidavs were activated, at least so far - knew and could remember that more complicated truth.

“It’s beautiful.” Shiro looked over to Keith. “It might even be the second most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen in the entire universe.”

“Oh?” Keith’s eyes wandered back to Shiro. “And what’s the most beautiful thing you’ve ever seen?”

“Oh, _that’s_ an easy one.” A dirt-eating grin spread on Shiro’s face. “Baby Lotor, of course. Look at those chubby cheeks…!”

Keith had to cover his mouth to stop the laugh from fully escaping his mouth as Shiro looked back at him with that horrible, evil little smirk of his. Curse Shiro and his teasing, he thought.

“S-so,” he managed to talk again after the urge to laugh finally left. “Is Sam going to make you a new arm with Allura once she’s recovered, or are they going to try salvaging the one we burnt out?”

“Not sure,” Shiro shrugged. “I’m guessing I’ll need a new arm, though. The outer casing is definitely shot, and aside from being able to communicate to Atlas, I haven’t been able to use it at all since we got back.”

He let out a snort.

“I’m probably going to owe half the Atlas bridge and all the Holts big-time after today, either way. Hopefully my salary will cover all the bribes I’ll need for the next ten years.”

“Well…” Keith frowned in thought. “I think all of us will be getting smaller paychecks for awhile after this. But at least we’re all ok. And - _you’re_ ok, outside of the busted arm.”

“Actually, I’m the opposite of ok.” Shiro let out a slow, overly-dramatic huff. “I can’t prank the bridge now! No more floating arm coffee runs, no more spider arm climbing on the ceiling…no more got your nose jokes with the kids on the ship...”

“Oh no, no more pranks!” Keith brought a hand to his check in mock fashion. “Whatever will you do?”

“Well,” Shiro leaned in, his cheek touching Keith’s. “I think I’ll get by. I’ve got you...and...now we have him.”

Keith noticed as Shiro’s flickered downwards to his lap. Quietly, Keith’s hand cupped Shiro’s, and he too peered down at the sleeping child.

“So, we’re keeping Lotor as the name for our twitchy echinoderm here?”

Keith’s eyes strayed up briefly towards the sky where that nebula. No doubt the immortal blob Lion Goddess-Thingy version of Lotor - whatever part of that he was - was watching them warily to see what they would do with...well, him. He had to wonder what Lotor thought when he sent his mortal self back like this, whether he felt trepidation or hope or both about the prospect of seeing himself start over entirely. Wondering if people could separate him and his actions from this reincarnation enough to give that second chance he engendered any headway.

Keith didn’t find it difficult at all, personally. Maybe it was because of what he saw in Honerva’s mind. Or maybe it was just because the sleeping starfish was so quiznaking _cute_ as it slept, letting out little huffs that were halfway to snores.

“I don’t see why not, unless you really think we should change it for some reason.” Shiro tilted his head and leaned back, his eyes clearly searching Keith. “Actually, I was more hoping we’d keep Lotor, _period_.”

Keith had figured as much. He had already seen it in Shiro’s eyes before, and the way his eyes, his face, his everything seemed to relax around the infant was more obvious as the moments went by. Past life or no past life, it was love at first sight when it came to this baby, as far as Shiro seemed to be concerned.

“...I figured as much.”

Keith closed his eyes, and found it strangely easy to imagine him and Shiro with that child, watching him grow up and become a better man. To be there to witness all his firsts, which had before been neglected or denied to him - his first walk, first words, first holidays and first day of school, followed by that first pimple, first crush, and first date. Of course there was also the first attempt to break curfew, then that first attempted felony-

Well, _maybe_ not that last one. He and Shiro had plenty of time to make sure that last one was kept exclusively to Keith. Either way, Shiro and Keith were there every step of the way - or, at least, perhaps they could be. Hopefully, this Lotor would let them be there.

“You know...I always thought I couldn’t have kids,” Keith’s eyes opened as Shiro’s voice began thick with emotion. “I was certain I’d be gone before I even had the chance to try. And the one time I even hoped for it when I was younger, I was told...no, why would you _ever_ want to do that? I’d only set them up for inevitable pain. Why, and how, could I be so selfish, and not think of others first before I did such a crazy thing?”

A small, soft breeze began to blow around them, rustling Shiro’s hair, as Keith frowned. If only Keith could line up everyone who told Shiro that - told him _that_ , with all of the cruel undertones that came with it - he’d probably get carpal tunnel from all of the punching he’d have to do.

“Honestly, I...heard that so many times about... _so_ many things, that it all just blends together after a while no matter who says it, you know?” Shiro sighed. “ And I _hated_ it. Yet as I got closer to Kerberos...I realized if I wanted to continue chasing my dreams, I wouldn’t have the time to have kids, too. Especially not with Adam. And by the time Kerberos came up, I knew my window of opportunity would disappear if I went on the mission. So...I had to make a choice as to what I wanted to do with my remaining time - and if anyone would be there with me.”

“But you would have loved kids if you could have them,” Keith replied. “...I guess that’s also why you wanted to marry so quickly after the war. Another reason. It wasn’t just Adam.”

“...No. It wasn’t,” Shiro nodded, looking down and gently wiping Lotor’s bangs from his closed eyes. “I...I never really had a family before. Not like that. Not like... _this_.”

A faint blush formed on Shiro’s cheeks, one Keith could see even at night. Of course - Shiro had been alone before, for a long time. The time with Adam and Voltron hardly added up to the years he’d been alone - on Earth, in space, on the astral plane - and had no one and nothing to fall back on but his own wits and will.

Just like that snot-nosed kid Shiro happened upon in that junior high, so long ago, who’d been left with nothing but a future criminal record and no one who cared about what happened to him.

Just like Lotor, whose own years of solitude had been both of their years combined and multiplied, with parents who feasted on stars as parasites did their carriers.

“...You don’t have to look any further for that family.” Keith gently caressed Shiro’s chin, turning his face over to his. “We’re right here.”

All of them had been left wanting for family - not just the amazing extended family of Voltron, because they were family and nothing would change that, but also a small, intimate unit that was theirs and theirs alone - for a long time. Now, fate - or Lance, actually, but Keith wasn’t exactly going to admit that _publicly_ \- had given all of them a chance to make a new, unique family. It would be family that would become a part of the web of bonds that Voltron had created for all the Paladins, but at the same time, the three of them would Lotor, Shiro and Keith’s alone to forge.

It all felt natural and _right_ , as it all came together in Keith’s gut; it was an instinctual understanding of the possibilities that lay ahead of them with what they now had. And Keith, being Keith, always tended to follow his instinct.

Shiro’s eyes widened as Keith’s words sunk in.

“Then...you mean-?”

Keith kissed him. It was just as amazing as the first time, and he hoped every kiss would be just like that, even as he broke it off for the moment to give his answer.

“ _Yes_.”

Then he pressed back in, for another, wonderful kiss.

As he did so, he slowly brought his free hand to his blade and silently unsheathed it. With a single flip of the wrist, he held it in a dagger grip before hoisting it over his shoulder and stabbing it upwards behind his back, fast as a viper.

It glanced against scissor metal.

“ _Ghhgk_ -how did you-!?”

Just as he suspected. A very Lance-sounding squeak and a very Allura-sounding gasp veered backwards, followed by the clattering of scissors on the ground right behind his behind as Keith flicked his hand and disarmed his attackers. Two sets of footprints very quickly retreated back to their hotel soon after.

 _Serves them right,_ Keith thought as he returned the Blade to its sheath. _Maybe I’ll cut my own hair, just to spite them…_

Revenge could wait. For now, there was Shiro. Lotor was there, yes, but he was asleep; right at that moment, it was him and Shiro, at the end of one adventure and at the beginning of another, one that would hopefully last for the rest of their lives. And if they were truly lucky, those lives together would be long and happy.

It hadn’t been a perfect road to the moment. Mistakes were made, more than a few, by the both of them over the years. Yet Keith knew that without those mistakes, they wouldn’t have ended up at such a perfect moment, with nothing but a new phase of a great future, one full of second chances for happiness, lying ahead of them. And - as the two soulmates broke off their kiss and stared into each other’s eyes with an infinite sky above them, and their sleeping child being passed among the both of them throughout the night (which meant Kosmo was going to be sleeping alone in their hotel bed unless one of them got him, which, eventually, Keith did) - for once, Keith couldn’t wait for that future to begin.


	10. epilogues ad infinitum

_Stephen King once said that should you go on, you would surely be disappointed, even heartbroken, when referring to the end and final epilogue of his magnum opus,_ The Dark Tower. _Having read it, yeah, it was an infuriating ending._

_Much like the Voltron epilogue was. Wasn't that just infuriating? Aren't epilogues infuriating?_

_"Oh no," I hear you say. "I see the chapter title! You made an epilogue, didn't you, you horrible rapscallion!?"_

_Or maybe you used blunter language when you no doubt started talking to yourself while reading this, but...well...yes. I did._ _I even made images for the epilogue. Just like the official Voltron: Legendary Defender epilogue, they are still shots, are all in color, and tell you all about what various people did afterwards without actually having to write out all that pesky character development or dialogue. It's actually quite nice. I should do it for all my stories from here on out._

_Still...Stephen King also said that endings were heartless, and that 'ending' is simply another word for 'goodbye'. So maybe this epilogue shouldn't be considered an ending. Consider it the end of a beginning. Just be warned - you will believe these were made in MSPaint._

_(Because they were.)_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**E P I L O G U E (S)**

 

__

_With all of the Paladins united once more, they continued on with their lives_ _\- as did those around them, and many of those that they have met._

* * *

__

  _The Galaxy Garrison continued to be a force for good in the_ _universe. However, Iverson lost his beret one day, prompting Slav to_ _calculate a 78% chance in reality collapsing again if they didn't find it_ _by the end of the week._

 _It turned out Mitch left it on one of the galley table after eating lunch,_ _and reality's chances of surviving skyrocketed considerably afterwards._

 

* * *

 

_After he recovered in Space Hospital, Sven attempted to send out a_ _trans-reality_ _message warning everyone_ _of the Altean Empire, who were on_ _the verge of success in their endeavors. Unfortunately, most universes_ _thought it was a music video and thus, the message was_ _overlooked_ _f_ _or Yutoob views, of which it currently holds the record for_ _in five_ _realities._

 _On the bright side, the video also made the evil Alteans a laughingstock_ _when they tried to invade those other universes, and further_ _frustrated_ _Empress Allura's desire to conquer existence for the foreseeable future._

 

* * *

  

__

_After being expelled from their respective Altean hosts and banished back into the rift by the Apotheosis of Trans-Reality Quintessence, Vcidmatysifp, Lht'wyrbs, and Ted, along with their fellow Entities, were returned to their place between realities to feast on the dead and dark energies shed by those that live._

_Naturally, this meant going to their rift creature equivalent of the local tavern, getting drunk as skunks celebrating their return home, and then going to work hung over the next day, only to find their boss didn't believe the reason for their prolonged disappearance. Apparently "we were forced to possess pointy-eared, blast-happy aliens of terminable form on a different plane of matter" doesn't give you a pass no matter who or what you are._

_Ah, well. At least Lht'wyrbs got a t-shirt out of the deal._

 

* * *

  

_Kalternecker had a healthy male calf named Yorak._

_Due to the strange happenings at the farm during the pregnancy,_ _Yorak has glowing yellow eyes and that Lance calls "milkshakekinesis"._

 

* * *

  

 

 _The Galaxy Garrison confiscated Lance's farm, creating a new_ _institutional arm for the Voltron Coalition. Their goals include researching_ _the_ _effects of quintessence poisoning,_ _the_ _Entities' effect on reality,_ _and_ _trans-galactic transportation_ _._  

_Popcorn is the official institution snack._

 

* * *

  

__

_The massive Popcorn Blizzard of 21XX is a bizarre meteorological phenomenon that is still being researched as to its cause to this day; it has yet to happen again._

_Many towns in the Midwest United States, meanwhile, now mark what was the Celebration of Allura as "Popcorn Blizzard Day", with appropriately-themed "popcorn parades" to kick-start festivities._

 

* * *

 

__

_As a result of Allura's unexpected return from the dead, most of the statues erected in her honor have been removed or changed, at her request._

_Several ideas that have been pitched as a replacement for Allura's statue on various planets have included the personifications of the Voltron Coalition's planets with joined hands, a non-representational sculpture on remembering the fallen, and - most strange - a request for a statue of someone named "Bob"._

* * *

  

__

_They said his love of yeast was foolish! They said it wouldn't go anywhere! But Ryan Kinkade proved them wrong! He has created a new type of food goo that can take on multiple flavors! And soon with his invention, he will RULE THE WORLD! MWAHAHAHAHA! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! **MWAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!**_

_Then Ina pointed out that, yes, that was nice and all, but he should still put on a pair of freaking pants before he left the room._

 

* * *

  

_Chip 2.0 has been fully upgraded and is a functioning AI. However, a_ certain _someone danced and flossed a little too much, resulting in Chip being an angry killer robot, at least for ten minutes._

_It goes without saying that Matt is banned from Holt Inc.'s artificial intelligence department. He has yet to break back in._

 

* * *

  

_Nadia Rizavi and James Griffin...er...did nothing. I got nothing. Moving on-_

 

* * *

 

 

 _~~...Oh, right, I~~_ ~~did~~ _~~make one for me, didn't I.~~ _

~~_So, the author knows she needs to finish The Field of Blood. She does, honest! But then things happened, and she just can't stop writing everything but The Field of Blood! But...seriously, she promises it will get finished. Someday. Really._ ~~

 

* * *

 

__

_Nearly every Shiro clone has been determined to be viable, and the Coalition is steadily working on reviving them and replacing the ocular components and arm implants that could lead to mind control._

_The first clone - W1AM42 - will be awoken soon. Shiro has nicknamed him "Ryou" and can't wait to meet this first twin of his._

 

* * *

 

__

_Vrepit Sa continues to desire the destruction of the democratic Galra Chancellery, the purging of non-Galra and half-breeds from Daibazaal, a retaking of planets conquered by the Empire as 'ancestral worlds', and a return of a military and imperial power worthy of a new Zarkon._

_Not surprisingly, Krolia and Kolivan will never allow that to happen on their watch. And with the help of those willing to give the new order a chance, they intend to ensure that Daibazaal and the Galra will come out of this to a bright future._

 

* * *

 

__

_The new leader of the Blade of Marmora, Acxa, has shown herself to be a natural with using the newly-reborn organization to forge new paths to peace among all races in the universe._

_Reigning in her "diplomats" and their methods in dealing with threats are still a work in progress._

 

* * *

 

_After his tour of duty at Puig's communication relay, Előd Curtis chose not to re-enlist in the Galaxy Garrison, and thus left the Voltron Coalition. He currently takes care of his aged father on Earth._

_He is no longer on speaking terms with Shiro, having cut all contact with him after leaving the IGF-Atlas._

 

* * *

 

_Though she and Hunk continue to exchange cooking notes on Altean cuisine, Romelle has taken up Coran's mantle of exploring the universe and cataloging all that can be found in the name of knowledge preservation. She traverses the galaxies with her crew in her new Holt-built Hyades ship, the Eudore._

_Romelle's renamed it the Bandor._

 

* * *

 

_Coran still works closely alongside the burgeoning new Altean civilization and the Voltron Coalition as a multi-purpose liaison. In the meantime, he managed to publish volume II of Louder Than a Yalmor’s Call: A Zoologist’s Guide To The Universe And Everything In It Trying To Kill You, and volume III is in the works as a project between him and Romelle._

 

* * *

 

 

_Lotor is a very happy baby. He loves his daddies and all his aunts and uncles and of course his Great Coruncle. He also likes cuddling, and the sound of waves, and being fed, and fluffy things, and sleeping._

_Sometimes he dreams of a bigger him, who speaks to him and seems content to see him so happy. He generally forgets his dreams when he wakes up, though._

 

* * *

  

_One day this creature appeared on the Atlas and found its way to the bridge, licking the control panel for no discernible reason. It then escaped and got into the admiral's quarters, where Keith found it trying to lap up the baby's bathwater._

_That's how Thhhibbb ended up in the family. It was named by Lotor, who kept going "thhhhibbbbbbbb thhhibbbbbbpppp" at the creature._

 

* * *

 

_Kosmo, who is the biggest and best boy, gathered Thhhibbb and Lotor to create the Cuddle Squad. It's objective: to help Shiro sleep well at night by cuddling with him, especially when Keith wasn't around to comfort the other when he needed help. S_ _o far, the mission has been a success. Keith rewarded Kosmo with a big , juicy, raw T-bone steak for his heroic efforts._

_As a result, Kosmo is considering revealing his real name to his family on Keith's birthday._

 

* * *

__

_After a_ very _long discussion about everything that happened between the two of them - especially near the end of the war, when everything had just gone to pot - Allura and Lance decided to start their relationship over, minus the presumptive pick-up lines and ear insults._

_Together, they have also been doing some travelling in order to acquaint Allura better to Earth, where she has decided to make her new home._

 

* * *

  

__

_Allura is getting used to life on Earth, and all the strange differences that have presented itself as a result. For example, did you know that elephants can't jump? Well, she sure didn't! She didn't even know elephants were a thing!_

_Eventually she intends to teach essentials of Altean alchemy as an instructor at the Galaxy Garrison._

 

* * *

 

__

_As a result of what happened on the farm, Lance has been forthwith banished by decree of his mother to the kid's table. Forever._

_Allura's still allowed at the adult table, though._

 

* * *

 

__

_Hunk continues to bring peace to worlds all across the universe. As time has gone by he has become known as the Peacemaker._

_Thankfully, Keith's suggestion for pre-made food has significantly lessened his need to become the Chef, as well, and Hunk couldn't be happier._

 

* * *

  

__

_Between all of the ships that were being made, and the nearing completion of the specialized transforming vehicle unit that would be the legacy of the original Voltron...let's just say Pidge and her family were transforming the universe into a better place and making fat stacks of GACs at the same time._

_I would call that #winning, wouldn't you?_

 

* * *

 

__

_Shiro continues to command the Atlas on its new mission of exploration, along with his new first mate, Lotor. Everyone adores Lotor, including the ship, who has developed a love of talking about the "pretty baby"._

_The admiral also got a new floating arm, which has a more realistic look than his previous model. Needless to say, countless hijinks have ensued as a result._

 

* * *

 

  __

 _Keith - now the second-ever Leader Emeritus of the Blade of Marmora and Blade Liaison to the Voltron Coalition - has stayed with Shiro and Lotor, and doesn't regret a single moment._ _He also doesn't regret growing his hair out - it seems to so very easily fluster Shiro, after all._

 

* * *

 

__

_One day, Keith and Shiro invited their close friends to the desert shack where everything began. Much to their surprise, it was still intact. Even more to their surprise, Shiro and Keith were dressed in semi-formal suits and ties, their hair styled and done by Lotor with hair clips and ribbons._

_It turned out to be a wedding, and by the end of the hour there was not a single dry eye left among the Paladins and their loved ones as the two finally tied the knot._

_(They didn't need to know that Shiro and Keith had already eloped some months before.)_

**E N D**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 ****  

**4f 4e 45 20 44 41 59 20 56 4f 4c 54 52 4f 4e 20 57 49 4c 4c 20 52 45 54 55 52 4e**


End file.
